<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>负债 by seishiro_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882966">负债</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishiro_123/pseuds/seishiro_123'>seishiro_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishiro_123/pseuds/seishiro_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>设定有点黑暗，慎入慎入<br/>av影视公司小开岩本照X因为负债被迫卖身进入黑暗圈的深澤辰哉<br/>作为Jr的深澤辰哉迟迟未能出道，结果因为父母欠债被迫退出杰尼斯被卖身给了GV公司，而GV公司的老总正好是岩本照的故事....为了自己脑洞写的，总之慎入<br/>cp洁  全程1v1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>深澤辰哉回到家里的时候，气氛是压抑的</p>
<p>在客厅正中间的沙发上坐着两个从打扮到气质一眼就能看出是黑道的人。父母和妹妹坐在边上，妹妹眼睛红</p>
<p>红的，显然是刚刚哭过</p>
<p>从很久以前就是这样了，母亲沉迷奢侈品，父亲戒不掉赌博<br/>即使他再怎么努力工作，作为一个Jr，每个月的薪资也仅仅是比一般上班族好那么一些而已</p>
<p>用来填补家里的两个无底洞总是远远不够</p>
<p>到了今天，这两个洞终于真正的将他吸进了深渊</p>
<p>“你父母欠我们的，连本带息现在一共4千万，说吧，你准备怎么还？”</p>
<p>“4千万？！”深澤辰哉简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，自己的父母不是没有在外面欠过钱，每次他也都会帮忙</p>
<p>补上，但4千万……以他现在的薪资水平，不吃不喝也要挣十几年</p>
<p>深澤看向自己的父亲，但对方却躲避了他们的目光</p>
<p>两位黑道倒也没有像各种影视作品里那样情绪激动，咄咄逼人，只是接着说道“我们是放款的，不是做慈善</p>
<p>，最后期限早就过了，就像我刚刚说的，你家里这个女儿长得还算可爱，可以去拍av赚钱”</p>
<p>“！！不要！不要！”妹妹害怕的哭了出来，她站起身扑到深澤怀里“哥，求求你，我不能…我不能……”<br/>短短几秒钟，妹妹就已经哭得上气不接下气<br/>深澤辰哉抱着自己的妹妹简直像被人把心脏挖出来一样的难受</p>
<p>他跪在地上请求面前的两人再宽限宽限，他愿意做任何事，只要不伤害到妹妹</p>
<p>其中一个黑道若有所思的看了看他，之后点上了一根烟</p>
<p>“既然你妹妹不来，那你也可以”<br/>“什么？”深澤此时已经开始有了不好的预感，但还是要问清楚<br/>男人吐出一阵烟雾“你是杰尼斯的吧，都这个年纪了还不能出道，看来也是没什么希望了，但你条件不错，</p>
<p>来拍GV的话肯定比你妹妹挣钱，这样，不就皆大欢喜了”</p>
<p>如坠冰窖</p>
<p>深澤辰哉一句话也说不出</p>
<p>黑道将烟直接捻灭在桌子上，站起身最后说道“这样的事，你们不是第一个，也永远不会是最后一个，总之</p>
<p>，好好考虑一下，我明天再来时，你或者你妹妹必须有一个要跟我们走。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天色逐渐暗下来，深澤的房间一直没开灯，他抱着膝盖坐在床边<br/>这时，门口响起敲门声，妹妹走了进来，她跪坐在深澤旁边<br/>两人都没有开口<br/>过了一会儿，妹妹试探的问“哥，不能想想办法去找其他人借点吗，已经出道的前辈什么的……”</p>
<p>深澤辰哉摇摇头，4千万不是小数目，和日常的时候让前辈请吃饭这样的事完全不同，有些事，连试探的必</p>
<p>要都不用有，他一向懂得分寸，这也是为什么很多前辈喜欢他的原因。</p>
<p>况且，这是自己的事，又怎么能麻烦到别人</p>
<p>“那我去吧”妹妹说出这句话的时候声音都在抖，却十分坚定“我没关系的”<br/>妹妹其实已经有了一个交往很久的男友，据深澤了解，两人已经到了谈婚论嫁的阶段<br/>“傻瓜”深澤把妹妹搂进怀里，“你长得这么一般，下海也挣不到几个钱的，乖，别想了，都交给哥哥去办</p>
<p>吧”<br/>“我怎么能让你去呢……”妹妹终于还是在深澤怀里哭了出来“这样生不如死的事，我怎么可能就这么心安</p>
<p>理得的让你全部承担呢？”</p>
<p>深澤没有再多说什么，只是更加抱紧了妹妹<br/>“傻瓜……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>把妹妹劝走后，房间里又只剩深澤自己一人。<br/>他拿起手机，思考了一下措辞，将自己决定退社的消息群发给了团员和经纪人，之后，不等回复就匆匆关掉</p>
<p>了手机<br/>幸好，今年常规的舞台工作已经告一段落了，暂时也没有其他事要忙，把要给别人添的麻烦降低了一些</p>
<p>可是团员们，前辈们会失望吧，那些喜欢自己的人们也会伤心吧</p>
<p>甚至不仅如此，他之后将要做的那些事也会让J社蒙羞，那些跟自己一同奋斗过的人，那些一直喜欢并追随</p>
<p>自己的粉丝也会一同被染上阴影</p>
<p>越想就越觉得害怕，明明一切还没开始，深澤辰哉却已经好像坠入地狱</p>
<p> </p>
<p>翌日</p>
<p>黑道将深澤带到了一家夜店里，似乎是在等人<br/>现在还是白天，夜店属于休息时间，只有个别清洁人员在有条不紊的忙碌着。</p>
<p>过了一会儿，从门口进来一个穿着西装的上班族，他在看到深澤辰哉的一瞬间眼睛都亮了</p>
<p>来者叫中村，他是一家新成立没多久的GV影视公司的负责人，虽然成立不久，但上面的总集团资历老牌，规</p>
<p>模庞大，连带着他们自己也“各方面资源”充足</p>
<p>在他看来，深澤辰哉简直就是百年难得一见的逸材，他元杰尼斯的身份，而且不同于那些入社很短就毫无希</p>
<p>望退社的Jr，他有资历有人气，从身高体型到长相气质，都是无可挑剔的。这样的人能来，绝对是能掀起行</p>
<p>业轰动的<br/>此时的深澤辰哉不仅仅是深澤辰哉，更是中村眼里的摇钱树，他未来事业生涯的巅峰</p>
<p>“各位大哥辛苦了，没有意外我们马上就能签合同，还是和以前一样，我们会准备好现金的”<br/>中村从包里拿出了自己事先准备好的一个信封交到面前黑道的手里，他知道青山组这样的组织肯定不会只跟</p>
<p>自己一家公司有“合作”而对方能让自己最先来“挑货”也只是卖总集团一个面子而已，所以好处费是不能</p>
<p>少的，信封里是有50万，是专门给面前两人的回扣，意思是这人就这么定下了，不要再让其他公司来搅局。</p>
<p>黑道与中村心照不宣，而深澤，就这样“顺利”的被卖了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老板！老板！我跟你讲，我刚刚签了个大买卖！”中村破门而入，吓了岩本照一跳<br/>“你这家伙怎么不敲门”岩本抱怨着，抽出纸巾擦干净了撒在桌子上的一点奶茶<br/>“现在可不是说这个的时候，你快看这个人”中村将深澤的资料放到岩本照面前，眼神闪亮，一脸邀功的表</p>
<p>情。</p>
<p>虽然岩本照是这家GV公司的总经理，但他和中村年纪相仿，性格也比较直爽，再加上他是从国外回来的，不</p>
<p>喜欢搞严肃的上下级那一套，所以两人相处时没有太多界限，不过同时岩本照也是上面总集团也就是岩本集</p>
<p>团董事长的儿子，家里给他开了这家公司练手，据说本来是想开一家女性向AV为主打的公司，但开放的岩本</p>
<p>觉得现在GV也很有市场，不如直接搞GV，既能男性向又能女性向。</p>
<p>当然，据说本人也是男女通吃的，这也不稀奇，富二代们的通病而已。</p>
<p>岩本照翻开面前的资料，查看深澤的照片和一些履历</p>
<p>啊…这个人……</p>
<p>岩本照知道深澤辰哉，刚回国的时候，托J社饭妹妹的福，跟着她去看过一次舞台剧，两人坐在最好的位置</p>
<p>，可岩本照一直兴趣缺缺，第一次看这种舞台剧，什么变脸，什么歌舞伎，什么腹肌太鼓的简直是一头雾水<br/>不过因为位置离舞台很近，他甚至感觉好几次都很一个台上的表演者对上眼神了，之后他对妹妹说了这件事</p>
<p>还被妹妹嘲笑了<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你知道吗，人生最大的错觉之一，就是‘爱豆刚刚看我了’”<br/>“人家作为云上之人可都是练过的，扫射一眼就能让所有迷妹迷弟觉得自己被注视了。”</p>
<p>当时的那个人就是深澤辰哉。</p>
<p>没想到当时的云上之人，现在居然也跑来下海了。</p>
<p>不知为什么，岩本照有点自己也不能理解的不爽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>中村敲门进来的时候，岩本照还在看油管上看关深澤辰哉，自己是高中毕业之后去的国外，当时对J社的印</p><p>象还是各种肖像权警告，没想到几年过去了，杰尼斯也终于通网了。</p><p>中村对岩本说“照，人到了，一起去看看吗”</p><p>会议室里<br/>这是岩本照第一次这么近距离的看到深澤辰哉，不是那种台上与台下或镜头内与镜头外的距离</p><p>而是真正的面对面</p><p>这么看来本人比镜头里要更瘦一些，但确实很白<br/>安安静静的坐在那里，跟在综艺里看到的那种活泼形象相距甚远</p><p>大概这样的情况也没什么可活泼的吧</p><p>整个会议室里除了岩本、中村这样的高层外，也坐着几个导演和制片。仿佛在估量一件货物，所有人的目光</p><p>都集中在深澤身上<br/>本身对于被人看这件事，深澤辰哉早就已经习惯了，但今天肯定是不同的，目光像一把把刀子扎在他身上，</p><p>让他只想离开这里，随便消失在任何地方。</p><p>中村拿出合同放到深澤辰哉面前</p><p>“深澤さん，这是合同，我们这里是一年一签的，您看看没问题的话就可以签了，然后我们马上展开后续的</p><p>拍摄工作。”</p><p>拍摄工作</p><p>熟悉又陌生的词。</p><p>深澤辰哉拿起合同什么都没有多看就直接签了。</p><p>看到深澤辰哉这么痛快，在场的其他人都面露喜色。当场就开始讨论起后续的工作。<br/>“首先要起个艺名吧，要不要直接叫Fukka？”<br/>“这个不急，还是得先选好头几部片子的定位和搭档，yoto怎么样？”<br/>“yoto不太行吧，他卖点是纯1，号称身高179，可其实只有172，深澤有175，这身高会暴露的。”<br/>“那佑真？身材不错，跟深澤一定很配，他今天在公司吗”<br/>“佑真可不行！”在场的唯一女制片显然不认同“他颜值不够，深澤的第一部片子一定要一鸣惊人才行，我</p><p>更倾向于发掘新人，公司里现有的艺人都配不上深澤さん”</p><p>岩本照没有加入这场激烈的讨论，第一是因为他对公司的艺人没有那么熟，毕竟他作为大领导不需要去管理</p><p>那些，今天这场“面试”其实本不必参加的，只是深澤比较特殊而已。<br/>第二，他一直在看着深澤辰哉<br/>他看得出，深澤辰哉虽然表面上已经尽力做到平静，但那双简直要把自己衣服揪烂的手还是暴露了他</p><p>很痛苦吧，从云上跌入泥沼的感觉</p><p>不过，这双手还挺好看的。</p><p>“所以说，我们现在还得找个有颜值有身材有身高有气质的新人才行？”中村皱着眉总结，“饶了我吧，这</p><p>样的人我去哪儿找……啊…”话音未落，他的目光停留在岩本照身上</p><p>顺着中村的目光，所有人都在看岩本照</p><p>是啊，这种身高身材长相气质同时具备的人，面前倒是正好有一个……</p><p>感受到目光，岩本照抬头反问道“怎么？你们想让我下海？”</p><p>岩本照不笑的时候整个人是很可怕的，所有人都马上移开了目光</p><p>“总…总之，今天先试拍一下吧，试试风格，后续也好让编剧那边去出脚本，我刚刚问过了，今天yoto正好</p><p>在，只是试拍没问题的。”</p><p>【今天就要拍了吗】<br/>听到这里，深澤辰哉心里一惊，他咬紧自己的下嘴唇里侧，用尽一切力量让自己平静下来，可眼眶还是止不</p><p>住的发热。</p><p>害怕，对将要发生的全部事的害怕简直就要淹没他。<br/>可他却对此无能为力。只能任由自己在不断下沉。</p><p>岩本照在一旁，仍旧只是默默看着。</p><p> </p><p>摄影棚都是现成的，深澤辰哉被要求换了身衣服，有化妆师简单的给他弄了一下发型，之后，他坐在一个沙</p><p>发上，直面着镜头<br/>“第一次”的那种常见的套路</p><p>“不愧是杰尼斯，真的很上相啊”镜头的另一边，staff们都在赞叹，导演还特地找了个侧一点的角度，那</p><p>样拍起来更好看</p><p>一切准备就绪，试拍就开始了，导演在镜头外开始例行的几个问题</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“…深澤辰哉”</p><p>“今年26岁了？”</p><p>“是”</p><p>“身高多少？”</p><p>“175”</p><p>“可以站起身来让我们看看吗？”</p><p>从刚说出第一个字的时候，就已经很屈辱了，原本只在AV中见过的场景，竟然发生在了自己身上，但深澤辰</p><p>哉只能站起身，让镜头拍到自己的整体</p><p>【幸好，不是妹妹来遭受这些……我只要再忍耐一下就好了……再忍耐一下】</p><p>深澤辰哉不断的在心里告诫自己，他其实一直很擅长忍耐，今天只是更加发扬光大了而已。</p><p>“腿很长呢，身材比例不错”另一边，导演还在继续流程</p><p>不知道该怎么回应，深澤辰哉没有说话。</p><p>没有得到回应，但导演仍在继续问“有跟男人做过吗？”</p><p>深澤辰哉仍是无法回应</p><p> </p><p>这时另一个人走进摄影棚，是刚刚说的要跟深澤试拍搭戏的yoto</p><p>既然yoto来了，那就可以继续下面的阶段了，于是摄影暂时中止，准备新场景</p><p>“您好，深澤さん，我是yoto，很荣幸今天能跟您见面，我有朋友还是HS的饭呢。”<br/>准备期间，yoto主动过来搭话，大概是考虑到一会儿两人有“对手戏”所以提前熟悉一下吧，而HS是深澤所</p><p>在的团的团名，如果是其他情况下他大概会很乐意多问一下具体是谁的饭，但无论是今天，还是以后，大概</p><p>都是不必再问了。</p><p>深澤简单的回应了一下，没有再多说什么，如果可以的话，他一眼也不想多看面前的人</p><p>于是深澤转移了目光看向别处，正好跟不远处仍然跟到现场来的岩本照对上了眼神。对方直率的看着自己，</p><p>不知道为什么，深澤觉得岩本照的目光跟其他人有点不同，让他没有那么难以忍受。</p><p>由于这是家影视公司，大多数时候都比较随性，除了必须要跟人打交道的营业部之外，其他人都不必穿西装</p><p>什么的，包括岩本照自己在内，所以刚刚在会议室的时候，深澤辰哉第一眼看到岩本照还以为这个跟自己年</p><p>纪相仿的人是这家公司的明星艺人</p><p>没想到竟然是大老板</p><p>真是同人不同命，有的父母帮孩子开公司，有的父母欠债，让自己的孩子卖身进前者的公司。</p><p> </p><p>新布景准备的很快，因为其实就是一张床的事</p><p>床单洁白到刺目的地步，深澤辰哉只觉得自己的头开始疼起来。</p><p>导演先是让两个人在床上摆了几个姿势，和之前工作时上杂志不同，跟其他团员拍合照也完全不同，这个不</p><p>熟悉的人的触碰让他厌恶，他感觉自己的洁癖更严重了。即使看不到自己的表情，深澤辰哉也能感受到自己</p><p>有多僵硬。</p><p>当然这还不是最糟的，更糟糕的是yoto果然不适合跟深澤辰哉出现在同一个画面里，首先身材比例和脸就输</p><p>的彻底，再加上yoto身材其实有点瘦弱，本人也属于吃不胖也练不出肌肉的类型，只所以定位一直是纯1猛</p><p>攻，也是托跟他对手戏的人都比较娇小的福。在深澤面前，他就完全不够看了，不用脱衣服都能明显感觉到</p><p>深澤辰哉肌肉比他多很多</p><p>“算了，还是我来吧”就在这时，一直在旁边抱臂旁观的岩本照还是说话了“反正只是试拍而已，我就当帮</p><p>你们个忙了，记住啊，你们可欠我一次”最后一句话是对着全体staff说的</p><p>有岩本照出镜，那整个画面肯定就完全不一样了，况且，全公司上下都知道大老板爱好健身，体脂率不输专</p><p>业运动员，颜值又不输杰尼斯</p><p>今天这出，可真是太精彩了</p><p> </p><p>岩本照要跟深澤辰哉试拍的事马上传遍了整个公司，虽然深澤辰哉来下海还是完全保密的事，但世界上又怎</p><p>么会有不透风的墙呢。</p><p>很快，拍摄现场就围满了各个部门跑来见证历史的人。</p><p>人一多，深澤辰哉头就更疼了，可他还在忍耐着，忍耐着来自所有人不同类型的目光，忍耐着岩本照也坐上</p><p>这张拍摄用的床，并逐渐向他靠近。<br/>岩本照按照导演的要求把深澤辰哉抱在自己腿上，然后从后面亲吻他的脖子。柔软的触感让深澤辰哉一惊，</p><p>他下意识的挣扎，却在下一个瞬间被对方手臂箍的更紧<br/>随后岩本照将深澤辰哉推倒，并且一把撕开了他的衣服。</p><p>服装也是道具，特意用的不结实的材质。原来刚刚特意换衣服就是为了这一出吗<br/>深澤辰哉挣扎起来，不是欲拒还迎的情趣，而是真正的推拒</p><p>在场的所有人都看出了深澤辰哉的拒绝，但没有一个人停下来</p><p>虽然不想这样，但深澤辰哉眼眶还是红了，眼泪在眼底打转，仿佛是觉得他这种半哭不哭样子还不错，岩本</p><p>照特意掐住他的脸向镜头展示</p><p>镜头另一边的staff都露出了赞许的表情</p><p>之后岩本照俯下身去亲深澤辰哉的脖子和胸部位置，然后一口咬住了他的乳尖</p><p>“啊！”敏感的地方突然被大力的咬住，深澤辰哉受不了的叫了一声，并且更加用力且慌乱的挣扎起来</p><p>“cut”导演终于喊了暂停，岩本照抬起头有点不解的看过去，只见导演有点小心翼翼的提醒道“抱歉，是</p><p>我应该提前说的，岩本さん，您亲的有点重了，不可以在身上留下痕迹的。”</p><p>在爱情动作片界，亲吻都是做做样子，留下痕迹的话会影响后续其他拍摄，岩本照其实也很了解这些的，但</p><p>今天不知他是故意的还是忘记了。</p><p>果然，岩本照低下头，看到刚刚自己亲过的地方已经留下了淡淡的粉色的痕迹，尤其是被咬过的一边乳尖，</p><p>已经完全红肿了起来，深澤辰哉被他摁住两边胳膊动弹不得，只能将这一切展示在摄像机面前，再加上他微</p><p>红的眼眶……</p><p>旁观人群里，不知道是谁咽了一下口水，吞咽的声音在安静的片场发出了明显的一声。</p><p>岩本照下意识的放开了自己的手<br/>被放开的深澤马上将自己缩成一团，整个背对摄影机和人群，不知道是在啜泣还是在颤抖。</p><p>岩本照抬起头环顾了一下所有人<br/>有的人表情有点凝重，却什么都没做<br/>有的人一脸看好戏</p><p>还有的人，比如yoto，裆部鼓起一团，明显是硬了</p><p>“出去”岩本照突然提高了音量对所有人命令道“所有人都出去，今天不拍了。”</p><p> </p><p>导演从片场出来后跟中村在吸烟室相遇了，他有些担忧“没想到大老板喜欢这一型的吗”<br/>中村面色发愁“别瞎说了…图个新鲜而已吧，没见岩本他认真的和哪个男男女女的在一起过。”<br/>导演点点头“老板他‘验验货’倒是没什么，只是希望不要留下太多痕迹吧，不然太影响后续进程了……”</p><p> </p><p>只剩下岩本照和深澤辰哉两个人的片场。岩本照拍了拍深澤，“喂，你没事吧”</p><p>没反应</p><p>岩本照等了一下，还是没反应，就在他伸出手准备拍第二次的时候，被对方挥开了</p><p>深澤辰哉直视岩本照回应道“我没事”</p><p>“既然没事了，那就去换回你自己的衣服跟我走吧”岩本照说着，脱下自己的上衣递给深澤辰哉</p><p>深澤辰哉犹豫了一下，还是接了过来，他自己的衣服在隔壁化妆间，虽然穿别人衣服他不喜欢，但他更不喜</p><p>欢裸着带有吻痕的上半身走出去。</p><p>岩本照脱下上衣后，里面还有件背心，倒是不怕过于暴露。深澤辰哉虽然不想，但还是看到了对方裸露</p><p>在外的部分肌肉。不会过分夸张，但仍十分有力的线条</p><p>【怪不得刚刚完全挣扎不动……】深澤辰哉胡思乱想着。</p><p> </p><p>换好衣服后，岩本照带深澤辰哉离开了公司大楼，上了自己的车。<br/>一路上，两人都没有说话，深澤也没问对方打算带自己去哪儿</p><p>车子没有开太久，就进入了一片高级住宅区</p><p>停车场里，岩本照将车子倒进车位后却没有急于下车。</p><p>沉默的空气持续了几秒，岩本照开口了“我们做个交易怎么样？”“以后你的片子我来跟你拍”</p><p>“什么意思？”深澤只是觉得对方这句话说的没头没尾的</p><p>“我的意思是，跟我拍片，总比跟那个yoto拍要强点吧，对你来讲应该会更好接受点。”</p><p>深澤辰哉摇摇头“对我来讲都是一样的，一样很恶心。”</p><p>听到这话，岩本照反而笑了“你也终于能说句真实想法了，抱歉，是我不好，那我换个说法，固定跟我一个</p><p>人拍，总比要跟一群人拍要强吧，可能以后会有群P戏，跟老头子，跟猥琐男之类的内容，这样的你难道也</p><p>觉得都一样？”</p><p>当然不可能一样，光想象一下深澤都无法接受</p><p>“所以说，你一开始说的交易是什么？你作为老板，下海完全没好处，我现在也没什么可跟你交易的了”</p><p>“很简单，我要你以后都好好配合我对你做的事，这样，才能拍出高质量的内容，公司才能赚钱，你也能早</p><p>日离开这个‘泥潭’”</p><p>“就这样？”</p><p>“就这样。”</p><p>深澤辰哉沉思了一下，对他来讲，岩本照的确比老头子，路人之类的更能接受一点，而所谓的“配合”其实</p><p>他本身也没什么拒绝的权利，于是他回应道</p><p>“那，我们要重新签合同，把这条加进去，我只跟你……而且不会拍过分到我不能接受的内容”</p><p>“除此以外，你就全听我的？”岩本照问道</p><p>深澤辰哉点点头</p><p>“很好”岩本照拿出手机打给中村交代了一下重新修订合同的事</p><p>“行了，一会儿中村就会把新合同送来了，现在下车跟我走吧”</p><p>“去哪儿？”</p><p>“我家，为了让你尽快熟悉跟男性的接触，从今天开始，你跟我住一起”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3</p><p>中村带着重新签好的合同离开了岩本照的家，临走前，他欣慰的想“不愧是照，为了让深澤没那么抗拒拍摄</p><p>竟然愿意亲自下海，为了公司的利益做到这一步，太厉害，太感人了。”</p><p> </p><p>中村走后，气氛又变为沉默</p><p>岩本照盯着深澤辰哉看了几秒后突然站起身走过去将他扛在肩上<br/>
“诶？等等，你干什么？”</p><p>在深澤略显惊慌的声音中扛着他走进自己卧室。<br/>
之后岩本将深澤扔在床上，开始脱他衣服</p><p>“等等！等等，不要”深澤第一反应仍是抗拒</p><p>“刚刚我们怎么说的？”岩本照提醒他</p><p>是的，刚刚已经说好要配合了，早晚就要经历这些的，现在不过都是演练了<br/>
想到这里，深澤辰哉慢慢停止了挣扎</p><p>岩本照感受到了对方力道的放松，鼓励道“这就对了，不过你可以继续说‘不要’‘不行’之类的，我还挺</p><p>喜欢听的”</p><p>【变态…】深澤辰哉皱眉想着，刚想表态自己不会再这么说了，一个“我”字刚出口，就被对方吻住了</p><p>岩本照力气很大，让深澤辰哉没法拒绝，被迫陷在柔软的大床里和另一个男人唇齿相接，深澤辰哉简直寒毛</p><p>都竖起来了。</p><p>岩本照身上有烟草气，显然是抽烟的，但嘴里却不苦涩，意外的有淡淡薄荷糖的味道<br/>
对方舌头就这么大摇大摆的伸进来肆意挑逗，深澤辰哉被亲的脑子乱成一团，不知道是拒绝好还是接受好。</p><p>幸好岩本照亲了一会儿就放开了，他用手指擦掉了深澤从唇角漏出的水渍，之后拽起对方的手，放在自己裤</p><p>子拉链的位置</p><p>“现在，给你的第一个任务，就是用手帮我弄出来。”</p><p>明明只是碰到了裤子而已，但深澤好像手被烫到一样马上抽了回来</p><p>对方这个样子，岩本照也一点不急，他只是换了个姿势靠在了床头，等着面前的人自己送上来</p><p>果然，没过多久，深澤的手还是慢慢的摸上了岩本的腰带</p><p>岩本照看着这一切，看着深澤的双手，从这两天看油管时就发现了，深澤辰哉有一双好看的手，指尖纤细，</p><p>指甲也打理的干干净净不输女人，同时又指骨分明修长有力超过大多数男人</p><p>直白来讲，他从一开始就想让深澤辰哉用手帮自己撸了</p><p>深澤尽量让自己的手不要抖的太厉害，光是解开岩本照的皮带和裤子拉链就用了好几分钟，之后他拨开拉链</p><p>敞开的部分，露出了对方深灰色的内裤，此时的岩本照还没真正硬起来</p><p>有洁癖的深澤辰哉一想到自己要真实的摸到其他男人的那个部位，就感到一阵恶寒，于是他只是先隔着最后</p><p>一层布料抚摸了几下</p><p>软软的一团，和自己一样，但又不一样</p><p>很奇怪</p><p>虽然深澤辰哉摸的很不走心，但岩本照还是很快就硬了起来。硬起来的部位就不再满足仅仅隔着布料的半吊</p><p>子抚摸，于是岩本照拽住深澤的手，放在了自己内裤边上，示意他接下来的步骤。</p><p>深澤辰哉当然明白对方的意图，都到这一步了，实在也没必要再扭扭捏捏，终于他狠下心，拉开了岩本照的</p><p>深色内裤，瞬间，对方已经挺立的器官就暴露了出来</p><p>深澤辰哉下意识的撇开了目光<br/>
可在下一秒就知道，自己这样是不行的，于是他给自己又做了一遍心理建设后，终于用手直接握上了对方的</p><p>性器</p><p>软中带硬的触感并不陌生，但是…</p><p>【有点大…】深澤辰哉心里不禁下意识的这么想</p><p>比较是人的天性，岩本照身材超越一般水平，那里也超越一般水平也是有理可据的</p><p>而对岩本照来讲，就又是另一个画面了，深澤辰哉双手皮肤白嫩，跟深色的器官形成了很大的视觉冲击，再</p><p>加上对方看到自己那里时明显惊讶的表情…</p><p>岩本照还是挺爽的</p><p>于是深澤辰哉还没怎么撸，岩本照就已经很硬了。但深澤也是真的不会给人撸，一直只是机械的上上下下，</p><p>岩本照都怀疑对方想要靠这样摩擦生热给双手取暖了</p><p>“我说，你难道自己没撸过吗，怎么技术这么差”<br/>
终于岩本照忍无可忍，这样下去不知道哪辈子能射出来<br/>
“算了算了，我教你怎么弄”<br/>
说着，岩本照起身把深澤辰哉拉到自己怀里，在对方惊讶的目光中抱着他侧躺在床上。开始解他的裤子。<br/>
深澤辰哉慌乱起来“等等！等等！我不用你教，我会，我会好好帮你弄的！”<br/>
“晚了”岩本照说着已经扒开了深澤辰哉的裤子，手伸了进去</p><p>“呜，不要！”性器被揉捏让深澤辰哉腰部一阵酥麻，他马上握住了岩本照的手腕，努力推拒</p><p>当然是无用功</p><p>被其他人握住那里揉弄是全新的体验，再加上岩本照手劲很大，手上还有茧子，多重刺激下，深澤也很快硬</p><p>挺起来。他努力想并拢膝盖，得到却是被岩本照一手掐住膝窝拉开腿，一手仍在他下身撸动的对待</p><p>“嗯……哈，不要…”<br/>
脑子一团浆糊，就在深澤感觉自己将要射出来的时候，对方手却停下了，深澤睁开朦胧的眼睛，不解的看过</p><p>去<br/>
“这成我帮你撸了”岩本照说着拉起深澤的手接着放在自己下半身“就照着我给你这么弄，我没出来之前你</p><p>也不许出来。”</p><p>怎么可以这样…我明明就差一点了……</p><p>此时的深澤脑袋里还是一团浆糊，他用浆糊的思维委屈的想着，但也只好帮岩本照撸动起来。同时这份浆糊</p><p>也展现在了他的手法上，果然还是达不到岩本照想要的力度和速度，岩本照半天都没射出来。反倒是他自己</p><p>被好几次从要射的边缘拉回来，最前端湿成一片，难受的要命。</p><p>“你怎么还不射啊……”深澤辰哉委屈了，虽然没有那个意思，但有些时候他的一些语气会让人觉得他在撒</p><p>娇</p><p>“啧…算了”见状，岩本照再也不想忍了，他直接把深澤转了个方向让他背对着自己，并且扒下了对方的整</p><p>个裤子和内裤，把性器插进了深澤的腿间</p><p>“啊……”深澤辰哉吓了一跳</p><p>“别急”岩本照稳住深澤辰哉，在他耳边小声说“放心，我今天不进去，你手法太烂了，不换个方式我怕自</p><p>己这辈子都射不出来”</p><p>说着，他在深澤的腿间抽插起来，同时前面的手也没闲着，帮深澤撸动</p><p>“嗯……”腿间被磨的又热又有点轻微的疼。同时岩本前段流出的液体也让那里黏糊糊的一片，把深澤浆糊</p><p>糊的思维搞得更加糊成一团。</p><p>终于两个人同时射了出来。深澤射在了岩本手里，而岩本射了深澤辰哉一腿</p><p>刚刚高潮，余韵还没完全结束，深澤辰哉就被岩本照分开了双腿，腿间的精液拉丝之后断裂，看的岩本照神色一暗</p><p>感觉后穴被顶上了一个触感很奇怪的东西，深澤辰哉意识突然回笼</p><p>“不要…你刚刚说过的，今天不会…不会进来的”深澤眼眶又红了，他是真的在害怕</p><p>看到对方这个样子，岩本照也不好意思做言而无信的人</p><p>于是他放开深澤，自己走进了浴室</p><p>看到对方放过自己，深澤松了一口气，起码今天应该就这么结束了</p><p>只是，今天结束还会有明天，不知道明天，等待着自己的又将是什么。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4<br/>清晨，岩本照醒过来的时候床的另一边空无一人<br/>他走到客厅，发现本该睡在他旁边的那个人此刻正侧躺在沙发上，没有被子和枕头，把自己缩成一团，睡的很不安稳<br/>昨晚他没有做到最后，两人只是在去浴室洗干净后就去睡了，他还借给了深澤辰哉自己没穿过的居家服<br/>家里是有客房的，但他故意想让深澤辰哉跟自己睡一起<br/>【这也是为了早点让深澤辰哉熟悉跟男性接触嘛】岩本照这么解读自己</p><p>只是不知道这个人是什么时候跑到沙发这边来的……</p><p>算了<br/>反正沙发也挺软的，还是不要叫醒他了</p><p>岩本照这么想着，快速收拾好自己去上班了</p><p>听到轻轻的一声关门响，深澤辰哉睁开了眼睛。在沙发上当然睡得不安稳，早在岩本照洗漱的时候他就已经醒了，但是实在不知道该怎么面对，索性就继续装睡而已</p><p>深澤辰哉转了个身平躺在沙发上，随着清醒，昨晚的记忆也涌上大脑，生平头一次射在另一个男人的手里……<br/>而且…手上和腿间仿佛还残留着触感……<br/>想到这里，深澤辰哉下意识的皱紧眉头，将自己再次蜷缩了起来</p><p>到公司的岩本照也是时不时的就看几眼表，一想到家里还有个一直没吃到口的在“等他”。就有点平静不下来。</p><p>好在最近都不怎么忙，好不容易挨到下午，他跟秘书打了个招呼就提前下班了。<br/>开车路过药店时，岩本照想了想，还是下车去买了管专用的消肿药膏</p><p>有备无患</p><p>岩本照到家的时候，看到深澤辰哉仍是在沙发上，似乎一天都没有动地方<br/>“吃饭了没？”岩本照问他<br/>深澤辰哉摇了摇头<br/>“看来你是在等我了”岩本照开他玩笑</p><p>深澤辰哉虽然想回一句“跟你无关”但又觉得这样斗嘴没什么意思，也有点怪，于是只好继续沉默</p><p>岩本照打开冰箱，然后发现自己冰箱里也实在没什么吃的，只有点常备的纳豆鸡蛋之类的<br/>于是两人的晚饭就是纳豆生鸡蛋拌饭加上速溶味增汤<br/>没有对话，餐桌上很安静，两人的用餐礼仪都不错，基本没有发出什么声音，深澤辰哉没什么胃口，一碗饭只吃了不到一半就够了。与之相对的，岩本照碗里的米堆得像个小山一样，大概能有深澤辰哉三倍的量。</p><p>深澤辰哉身边都是圈里人，注重身材管理，他从没见过有人能吃这么多。重点是吃这么多却还不胖。可见运动量不比运动员低。<br/>不自觉的又想到岩本照脱了上衣之后的样子，深澤辰哉赶紧摇摇头将那个画面驱逐。</p><p>吃过饭，作为“客人”的深澤辰哉主动洗碗。岩本照则是洗澡去了。<br/>进浴室之前，岩本照将三个脚本放在桌子上。是策划部出的关于深澤辰哉的拍摄脚本的初版，据说编剧那边简直从未有过的文思泉涌，写到停不下来。</p><p>“这个你先看看，一会儿我们试一下。”</p><p>洗好碗，深澤辰哉擦干净手拿起了标号01的脚本，一翻开，映入眼帘的标题就是“处女丧失”几个字<br/>深澤辰哉马上合上了脚本<br/>GV也会用这样的标题吗…<br/>但比起这种疑惑，更多的是厌恶与害怕</p><p>跟昨晚的前戏相比，现在这个标题露骨的脚本就像是在他脸上狠狠抽了一耳光，让他瞬间更加清晰的认清了现在的处境。但就如同被迫卷入越来越深的洪流，他从一开始就没有了退路。只能随波逐流，不断被拉入越来越黑暗的地方。</p><p>岩本照从浴室出来后，在床边架了台摄影机，从今天开始，他得把两人的过程都拍下来，这也是为了让深澤辰哉能早点习惯在镜头前做。</p><p>做好前期准备，岩本照坐在床头对面前的深澤辰哉说“那个脚本就是个初版而已，我们不用完全按照上面的来，不过可以参考一下大致流程”<br/>“所以说…首先你先过来用嘴帮我做一次吧”</p><p>仿佛经历了很漫长的时间，最终，深澤辰哉还是妥协了，但灯火通明的房间实在是羞耻，他想要关上灯。<br/>太黑暗的环境会影响摄像机的拍摄，不过考虑到深澤辰哉是第一次，岩本照同意只开一盏床头灯。<br/>“开关就在你旁边，你自己关上灯之后过来吧”岩本照说道</p><p>深澤辰哉举起手摸上墙上的开关时才发现自己的手颤抖的厉害。<br/>“啪”的一声，卧室的顶灯被熄灭，整体只有床头一点在发出昏暗的光。</p><p>深澤辰哉一步步走到岩本照面前，之后跪坐在对方腿间<br/>岩本照没有扣自己上衣的扣子，离近后还能看到一滴水珠正好从没吹干的发梢处滴下，顺着胸肌一直流到腹肌，然后到下腹，最终消失在居家裤的裤腰处</p><p>深澤辰哉横下心，拨开了岩本照的裤子。<br/>对方的器物还软绵绵的等在那里，咬紧嘴唇，深澤辰哉先用手撸了几下，很快，手里的肉棒有了反应，慢慢挺立起来，手感还是那样，又软又硬，头部有点滑。<br/>下嘴唇已经被深澤辰哉自己咬出了痕迹。本着想快点结束这一切的心里，他还是伸出了舌头，先试探的舔了一下头部的位置。<br/>岩本照明显呼吸粗重了一下，但没有多说什么</p><p>幸好，岩本照刚刚洗过澡，他身上只有沐浴露淡淡的香气。</p><p>深澤辰哉一边回想着自己曾经看过的AV一边开始轻轻的舔岩本照的阴茎。但他其实是对同性的身体完全没有任何兴趣的，看过的有限的AV里的口交场景他基本都会跳过，因为不想看同性的器官。<br/>所以其实并没有什么可供参考的。</p><p>很快，深澤辰哉不痛不痒的舔动让岩本照难以满足。虽然那个画面是挺好看的，但刺激度实在是不够。<br/>“张开嘴，吞进去”岩本照终于还是发出了命令。同时他拿起手机打开摄像头开始拍摄当下的画面。<br/>深澤辰哉听话的张开嘴，含了进去</p><p>很大，<br/>仅仅前半部分就已经把深澤辰哉的整个口腔都填满了，舌根被顶到的感觉，让他不受控制的想要干呕。</p><p>“舌头也要动起来，别只含着啊，都是男人，不用我教了吧”岩本照对深澤辰哉说</p><p>听到对方的话，深澤辰哉下意识的抬头看了一眼，正看到岩本照在用手机拍他。深澤辰哉对此吓了一跳，下意识的想要低下头把自己的脸藏起来，慌乱中，牙齿咬到了嘴里的肉棒。</p><p>岩本照“嘶”了一声，另一只没拿手机的手把住了深澤辰哉的后脑，就在深澤辰哉以为自己要被强硬的对待时，岩本照只是说“别害怕，你总得习惯的，我可以不拍你了，但你现在要再吞深一点可以吗”说着，他的手慢慢发力，带动着深澤辰哉吞的更深。<br/>顶端深入到喉咙处，深澤辰哉有点抗拒，但也没有过分挣扎<br/>同时岩本照也在说些让他喉咙放松之类的话，引导他<br/>终于，整个都被含了进去，喉咙被堵住的感觉让深澤辰哉难受至极，生理反应不受控制，他喉咙在不断地缩紧想要合上，但都是徒劳，反而岩本照被这样弄得挺舒服。</p><p>不过当然不可能就这么一直停着，岩本照开始带动深澤辰哉的头部有规律的吞吐他的阴茎。虽然深澤辰哉毫无技术可言，但他红通通的眼睛和偶尔溢出的难受的呻吟声，让整个场面还是比较养眼的。岩本照也终于越来越硬，到达爆发的边缘。</p><p>随着越来越快的频率，以及从舌头上尝到了岩本照前端分泌出的液体，深澤辰哉知道对方可能是快射了，但他完全没有任何要被放开的意思。<br/>这样的认知让深澤辰哉再次挣扎起来，他有点洁癖，被口爆这种事简直可以比肩杀了他。</p><p>但他力气远远不如岩本照，最终还是被对方摁着射进了嘴里，甚至还有一部分直接流进了食道。<br/>射出来后，岩本照放松了力度，下一瞬间深澤辰哉马上起身跑进浴室干呕起来。</p><p>留在嘴里的一部分马上吐了出来，但还有一部分已经被咽下去了，这种情况可以说是把深澤辰哉整个人都颠覆了。<br/>无论怎么用水漱口，精液的气息都留在口腔里没有消散。<br/>男人精液的恶心感与喉咙被摩擦后留下的疼痛感交织在一起，深澤辰哉感觉自己要哭出来了。</p><p>这时岩本照走进浴室，他靠在门边看了一会儿，然后走过去一把拽住深澤辰哉的手往外拖，并将对方推倒在床上<br/>“你…！”深澤辰哉想要起身但没有成功，岩本照攥住他的两边胳膊从他耳根处开始亲，同时说道<br/>“悲伤的情绪就留到全部结束再一起抒发吧，现在咱们该进入新的阶段了。”</p><p>很快，深澤从耳根到脖子上就被留下了好几处吻痕，如果有导演在现场，恐怕又要摇着头抱怨岩本照“破坏商品”了</p><p>岩本照一边亲着，一边手伸进深澤的衣服里揉捏他的腰腹，不得不说，他手法还是有一套的，居然让深澤觉得有些舒服。<br/>感觉到对方稍稍放松了点，岩本照抬起头对深澤辰哉说“都到这一步了，我不会停下的，但我不是强奸…所以说，你可不可以再配合我一点，我保证会让你舒服的。”</p><p>是啊，都到这一步了，还抱着“可以回头”这种不切实际的幻想做什么呢……<br/>深澤辰哉这么想着，把头转到一边，红着眼睛点了点头。<br/>“乖…”岩本照轻声在他耳边鼓励道</p><p>很快，全身的衣服都被脱光了，在一开始脱上衣的时候，深澤辰哉甚至还微微抬手配合对方。之后腰部位置被塞了个枕头。腿也被打开，环在对方腰间。</p><p>呼吸不自觉的越来越急促，深澤辰哉仍是把头则在一边，咬住自己的食指关节，等待着。<br/>但感觉身上人迟迟没有动静，深澤辰哉疑惑的看过去，发现对方也正在看着自己</p><p>准确的说，岩本照已经看了很久了，深澤辰哉皮肤很白，连带着关节，乳头这样的地方又很粉嫩，再加上他身材和比例都不错，此时伴随着他急促的呼吸，整个胸膛一上一下的起伏着，整个画面光看着就让人血脉偾张。</p><p>全身赤裸，又被这么露骨的视奸着，深澤辰哉完全不知道该怎么办才好，他只好说“别看了”<br/>声音却又小又抖。</p><p>听到这话，岩本照就不客气的直接上手了，他两只手分别捏住深澤辰哉的两个乳尖，不断揉捏捻动<br/>从很早开始他就想这么做了。</p><p>第一次被人这样玩弄胸部，可以说是打开了深澤辰哉新世界的大门，在此之前，他从不知道原来自己这里这么敏感。岩本照力度控制的很好，让他又疼又舒服。很快乳尖就硬的像两个小石子一样。他手叠放在岩本照的手上，想要推开对方，却一直徒劳无功。</p><p>岩本照当然也很快发现了深澤辰哉很敏感，于是他再接再厉，由手换成了自己的嘴，开始啃咬对方胸部，手转移到其他部位揉捏，很快身下的人果然呼吸更加急促起来，甚至环在自己腰间的腿都在微微打颤。</p><p>在岩本照重重把深澤辰哉一边的乳晕咬住之后，深澤辰哉不受控制的叫了一声，之后下半身在没有任何爱抚的情况下就自己硬挺了起来。<br/>这一口咬的有点重，深澤一边的乳晕周围留下了一个压印。<br/>深澤也被他弄的眼底湿漉漉的，眉头紧皱。</p><p>自此，岩本照越发不客气起来，他终于拿出了自己事先准备好的润滑倒在手上，摸上了深澤辰哉一直暴露在他面前的穴口<br/>仅仅进入一个指尖，深澤辰哉就下意识的绷紧了全身。不断拒绝</p><p>“不要……唔”<br/>岩本照俯下身一边继续把手指伸进去一边用自己的嘴堵住了他的嘴</p><p>深澤的嘴唇很软，亲起来很舒服，而不意外的是，深澤好像不太能抵抗接吻，这点岩本照从昨晚的时候就发现了。<br/>不知道是因为缺氧还是怎么样，如果一直亲他，他就会失去抵抗，整个人变得予取予求，用舌头挑逗的话，还会发出微弱的呻吟。<br/>所以说口腔内部应该也是敏感点，这样看来，虽然现在还很抗拒，但以后他习惯口交之后也会很舒服吧。</p><p>岩本照这样想着，突然深澤辰哉开始剧烈挣扎起来，原来不知不觉间岩本照的整个中指已经完全伸进去了，正在努力进入第二根手指。<br/>毕竟是第一次，深澤辰哉身体内部紧致且炙热，让人想马上用其他部位代替手指。</p><p>第二根手指进入后，整个穴内变得更紧，不知道是因为害怕还是因为疼，深澤的阴茎也软了下来。<br/>初次开苞真的是有些麻烦的一件事，岩本照抽出手指，就在深澤辰哉放松一口气以为被放过了的时候，岩本照把他拽起来，扶着他换了个体位，由原本的平躺改成了跪趴在床上的背后位。这样的动作也比正常体位更羞耻些，深澤辰哉再次拒绝起来。<br/>岩本照只好一只手摁住他的肩颈防止他乱动，另一只手继续开拓。进入两根手指后，岩本开始寻找深澤身体内的敏感点，果然，在摸到某一处的时候，深澤反应强烈，不但整个人都绷紧了，就连下半身也重新挺立起来。<br/>被触碰到前列腺位置，即使是直男也很难抗拒这种快感。<br/>岩本照持续攻击那里，深澤辰哉被迫接受这种快感，身体上很舒服，心里却仍旧难以接受。他终于小声的哭了出来，呼吸也十分急促，从喉咙深处不受控制的发出呻吟声。</p><p>终于手指增加到了三个，在持续不断的前列腺按摩之下，深澤的阴茎前端也流了很多水，仿佛处在高潮的边缘。<br/>觉得差不多了，岩本照抽出手指，将深澤摆回最初的正常体位，第一次，他要看着深澤的脸做，他要看到对方的全部表情。</p><p>迷迷糊糊间，深澤辰哉只能按照对方的动作而动，躺平之后感觉自己的双腿被对方架起来，下一瞬间，一个炙热的物体就插进了身体内部。</p><p>“呜…！”深澤不受控制的呻吟出声。</p><p>好热，好涨……而且不知道为什么，从腰部到后背一整片都是麻的。</p><p>岩本照也被夹的够呛，深澤辰哉实在是太紧了，里面还因为不适应被突然进入而一直在收缩抽动。</p><p>等了几秒，看深澤辰哉好像有点适应之后，岩本照终于开始大力抽插起来，每一下都摩擦过前列腺，撞到最深处</p><p>“不要……不要……”深澤辰哉感觉自己要崩溃了，除了这两个字以外什么也说不出，他用胳膊挡住脸，脸上被自己的眼泪弄得一团乱。</p><p>“你一直在说‘不要’，到底在不要什么？”岩本照拨开深澤挡住脸的的胳膊，一边抽插一边问他</p><p>“不要…呜……太用力了”</p><p>“太用力的话会怎么样？会疼吗？”岩本照继续问他，但力道丝毫没有减轻，他觉得深澤应该是不疼的，因为他事先扩张的很充分，润滑也用了很多，深澤既没有流血，也没有任何受伤的迹象。</p><p>深澤被撞的说话都断断续续“会，会疼……”</p><p>“骗人”岩本照不信“明明挺舒服的吧，我还没怎么碰过，你这里就好像要射出来了”<br/>岩本照指的是深澤的阴茎，一直硬挺着，随着抽插而晃动，但岩本照故意不去碰那里，就是想知道深澤能不能仅靠被插后面就高潮。</p><p>“啊…”不知道碰到了什么地方，深澤突然叫了一声，两条腿夹紧了岩本照的腰，抖个不停。<br/>“别……呜，太深了…求你”一直被很用力的欺负的深澤已经不知道自己在说什么了，他只想让岩本照不要插到那么深的地方，那里感觉太过于奇怪。</p><p>“很深吗，我插到哪里了？”岩本照一边问，一边拉起深澤的一直手，让他把手抚在他自己的小腹，每次插进去的时候，那里甚至都能微微鼓出来一点，感受到了掌心的触感，深澤有点慌乱，他想抽回手，但被紧紧的桎梏在那里。<br/>“怎么了？不能告诉我到底插到哪儿了吗”岩本照还在欺负深澤辰哉，他故意在大力插进去的时候握着深澤的手往下摁压，果然，换来了对方强烈的哭声。</p><p>在不断刺激下，深澤辰哉高潮了，但并不是常规意义上的“射”出来，而是精液慢慢的从阴茎口流了出来，也就是前列腺高潮<br/>第一次被开苞，结果就被做到前列腺高潮，可见他被欺负的有多狠。</p><p>随着深澤高潮时后穴的紧缩与蠕动，岩本照也射了出来，他没有戴套，直接内射在了深澤辰哉体内。</p><p>抽出后，刚刚射进去的精液伴随着原本就在体内的润滑液慢慢一起流了出来，深澤辰哉侧躺在床上还在努力平稳自己的呼吸。原本以为终于可以结束了，但没想到没过几分钟，岩本照又硬了，并且再次插进了深澤的身体里开始新一轮的欺负。</p><p>结果，那一晚岩本用他惊人的体力做了三次，到最后一次的时候，深澤已经哭的不成样子，为了能休息，他甚至主动抱住岩本照的脖子哭着说自己腰疼</p><p>深澤辰哉自己大概是没自觉的，但在岩本照看来，这个样子就是赤裸裸的撒娇。于是他大发慈悲的快速结束了最后一次，之后抱着已经基本失去意识的深澤去浴室清洁。</p><p>另一边，性能良好的摄像机还在忠实的记录着一切。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>突然想起来日本和中国职位名称不同，从这章开始ybz职位改成社长....前面的就不改了<br/>后续会有koji meme 和小劳的出场，大家都不会少，想尽量按照真实的时间线发展<br/>以及本章skm风评被害（bushi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5</p><p>深澤辰哉是被热醒的，他感觉到自己正被人紧紧抱在怀里，两人都没穿衣服，热度直接混在一起。</p><p>很难受。</p><p>无论是现在被抱住这件事，还是昨晚发生的所有事。<br/>全身都在酸痛，尤其是腰，不过后穴不一样，后穴是胀痛</p><p>虽然昨晚到了最后意识已经模糊，但记忆还停留在脑中，他记得自己被岩本照翻来覆去的上了好几次，次次都被射进身体，被射了很多，最后在浴室里，灯光很刺眼，在浴缸里，岩本照的手指再伸进去把那些精液弄了出来。</p><p>混蛋……<br/>最重要的是，到了刚刚他才反应过来，昨晚岩本照没有戴套……</p><p>真的…太过分了</p><p>床头钟的时间显示已经是上午十点多，这意味着还没醒的岩本照上班迟到了。<br/>【反正与我无关】深澤辰哉这么想着，艰难的挣脱了岩本照勒的紧紧的胳膊。摸上放在床头柜上的烟盒。</p><p>悲伤的故事，他的烟就还剩最后一根了。<br/>刚刚点上，却被旁边突然伸出来的一只手抢走了。</p><p>“你！”深澤辰哉愤怒了，上了自己暂且不论，怎么还能抢烟呢？！<br/>“你再点一根不就好了”与深澤相反，此刻的岩本照只觉得神清气爽。</p><p>“这是最后一根了……”深澤辰哉委屈，是真的委屈。</p><p>岩本照睁开眼睛看到对方那个样子，笑了出来。他翻身从自己那边的床头柜抽屉里拿出烟扔给深澤辰哉。</p><p>安慰的是，岩本照碰巧和深澤辰哉抽的同一个牌子</p><p>岩本抽烟看着深澤，突然想起来，深澤来他家确实来的匆忙，什么行李都没准备，这才第二天，还好说，但以后的话换洗衣服什么的，总不能一直穿他的。</p><p>“起来收拾收拾，反正我也迟到了，就顺便送你回家去拿点行李什么的吧”岩本照对深澤说。<br/>“什么？”深澤点烟的手一顿“我还要在你这住多久？”<br/>“起码住到你能正常拍摄了吧”岩本照理直气壮的回复</p><p>深澤辰哉没有办法，不过对于现在的他来讲，住什么地方，做什么事都不过那么一回事了。</p><p>岩本照从客用浴室出来的时候，发现深澤还在主卧浴室里，他打理自己的用时不算很快，而且深澤还比他早进去。这会儿算算时间得有40分钟了吧</p><p>不会是想不开吧……<br/>岩本照一瞬间这么想，但又怕是自己小题大做。于是他思考了一下后，找出昨天买的药膏拿在手里走进了浴室。</p><p>一开门，就明显感到热气缭绕。深澤正在浴缸里泡澡，看到岩本照突然进来，他吓了一跳，第一反应是双手护住自己，把自己蜷成一团。</p><p>“原来你大早晨的也要泡澡啊”岩本照走近<br/>“你做什么？”深澤辰哉有点惊慌<br/>“没什么，就是想把这个给你”<br/>岩本照把药膏抛过去，深澤下意识的接住</p><p>看到手里的东西，深澤辰哉有点懵，然后他仔细看了一下外包装上药膏的名字和介绍后又开始头昏脑涨起来。</p><p>“知道怎么用吗”岩本照问他</p><p>深澤辰哉下意识的点点头，之后顿了一下，又摇了摇头。</p><p>“我想你也是不会用”岩本照说着已经走到深澤面前，手伸进浴缸里要把深澤拽起来。<br/>“嘶，你这水够烫的，大夏天这是泡温泉呢吗”</p><p>“你干什么？”深澤辰哉挥开他<br/>“教你怎么用啊，第一次我帮你，之后你再自己涂好了”<br/>“不用了！我自己来就好。”<br/>两人拉扯间，深澤整个上半身都暴露在岩本照面前，昨晚被弄上去的吻痕在热水的刺激后变的更明显。岩本照看着这个画面不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>最终深澤还是抵抗不过，被拽出了浴缸后，岩本照抓住他的双手把他抵在浴室的墙上。</p><p>又是背后位，又是这样体内被伸进了手指。深澤辰哉只能把额头靠在微凉的墙砖上逃避一切。相对的，岩本照其实也有点难捱，他为了让深澤把腿打开还故意将自己一条腿插进了对方腿间，深澤身上的水沾湿了他的裤子，热热的一片，深澤身体也很热，但手指伸进去的地方更热，而且肿的厉害，随着他涂抹药膏的动作而不断缩紧。</p><p>回过神来的时候，岩本照发现自己已经在一边亲深澤的后背一边给他涂药膏了。他的手指进到了最深的地方，把每一处都摸了个遍。</p><p>【怎么又是这样…】深澤辰哉感觉到周围空气的温度好像更高了，单单把额头抵在墙上完全不够，不知道是因为他本身敏感还是怎么样，被这样对待的时候感觉腰在发软，背部发麻，而且被亲到的地方麻的最严重的。<br/>就像昨晚一样。</p><p>这样的认知让他既无措又自我厌恶。</p><p>岩本照吃够了豆腐后终于放开深澤。被放开的人顺着墙壁向下，跪坐在地上。<br/>岩本照也蹲下身，把药膏放在他怀里嘱咐道“就像我刚刚涂的那种深度，一天两次，你就能好的快点了。还有，快点收拾好出来吧，再这样下去咱们就该吃午饭了。”</p><p> </p><p>中村敲了敲岩本照办公室的门，没有得到回应，这时候秘书正好带着文件过来，询问之后才知道，原来今天社长还没来。<br/>“这么猛的吗……”脑中剧场丰富的中村内心震荡。</p><p>内心震荡的中村不知道，以后还会有更有意思的事在等着他。</p><p>此刻翘班社长岩本照正带着深澤辰哉在回家打包行李的路上。出于开屏孔雀的骚包心理，他特地选了辆进口跑车来开，一路上引擎的轰鸣声引发不少侧目。</p><p>好不容易捱到目的地，深澤不等岩本照就马上跳下车。<br/>早早就自己搬出来住，倒也不怕有谁看见自己带什么人回家。但基于各种心理，他不希望被人看到自己和岩本照走在一起。<br/>他住的是一栋私密性还不错的公寓，周边邻居都是上班族，这个时间基本不会碰到人。</p><p>虽然本该是这样……</p><p>走到公寓门口，发现已经有几个人等在那里</p><p>是HS五人组剩下的四人。<br/>“啊，是Fukka！”佐久间最先发现了他并高声叫出来。其他三人见到他的出现也明显松了一口气。<br/>“我就说嘛，来这边等着比较快。”渡边对宫馆和阿部说道，脸上还有点计划通的得意。</p><p>今天正好是四人都没工作的日子，由于深澤自从说完退社后就音讯全无，所以他们商量过后决定直接来家里堵人，反正无论如何，深澤总是要回家的。<br/>运气不错，四人刚到没多久，深澤就回来了。</p><p>见到自己的团员，深澤辰哉又惊又喜又怕。他第一反应拉紧了衣领，现在穿的衣服是岩本照的，码数大了一号，领口也很开，遮不住昨晚留在脖子上和耳后的吻痕。</p><p>“我…你们…”磕磕巴巴，深澤还不知道该说什么好。<br/>“你怎么不等我啊”<br/>就在还什么都没来得及说的时候，岩本照已经乘另一部电梯上来了。他走近，也看到了面前的几人。<br/>岩本照认识HS的全部成员，毕竟油管上看的挺多。</p><p>场面一下子安静下来。</p><p>“Fukka，你朋友吗？”佐久间率先打破僵局，他们五个人从很久以前就结成组合，已经熟的不能再熟，朋友圈就算有不重合的地方，也不该突然出现一个完全没见过的人。<br/>更何况，面前这个人，一眼看过去就知道绝对不是普通人</p><p>身高和外形暂且不论，岩本照染着一头烟灰色的短发，戴着茶色墨镜，耳环项链一个不少，再搭配简洁修身的衣服，综合看来简直比此时穿着痛T背着痛包的佐久间更像个杰尼斯。</p><p>几人面面相觑，从他们眼中可以感受到明显的疑惑。</p><p>感觉到自己的出现并不合适，岩本照主动拍了拍深澤辰哉的肩膀同时说道“我先去上班了，你这边结束就自己回去吧，刚刚出门的时候录过指纹了，你进的去门。”</p><p>岩本照回到地下车库后没有着急离开，而是坐在车里先点了根烟，那样的场景他虽然不能完全感同身受，但不知道为什么也体会到了一丝窒息感<br/>HS的番组和舞台他这段时间看了不少，能感受到这是一个很有意思的团，团员之间氛围也一直很好。<br/>但原本应该一直共同进退的五个人现在却变成这样……</p><p>原本一直出现在屏幕另一头的人突然齐齐出现在自己面前，岩本照第一次感受到所谓的“真实感”<br/>无论是对HS这个团，还是对深泽辰哉。<br/>深泽辰哉与那些自愿进入这个行业的人完全不同，甚至可以说也不同于一部分因为一时糊涂而被迫进入这个世界的人。<br/>他从一开始就知道进入这里的后果，这个后果就是会毁掉他的一生，毁掉他一直为之奋斗的曾经与期望的未来。<br/>并且他不是自愿的。</p><p>这该是怎样的痛苦？</p><p>怪不得还从来没有见他笑过</p><p>无论是番组时捧场的笑，油管里真心的笑，还是前辈身后伴舞时营业的笑。<br/>深澤辰哉在岩本照见到他的第一面时就是毫无生气的，他最多的表情就是皱眉和极力隐藏的不甘。<br/>硬要说的话被上的时候也算是稍微露出了一点真正的表情<br/>痛苦的表情。</p><p>岩本集团是整个行业的龙头，在岩本照还没出生之前，他父辈就靠AV起步发家。到现在为止，市面上流通的片子有70％都与他们集团有关。在这样的环境下，岩本照从来不觉拍AV或是GV是一件多么不可想象的事。很多清纯素人被迫下海的故事其实也都是包装而已，比起陪酒卖水，专业的AV拍摄反而在安全性或是健康方面保障更多，很多人挣了钱由此过上更好的生活，岩本照一直都觉得没什么问题。</p><p>但第一次，他觉得自己好像是在摧毁什么的帮凶。</p><p>不想再想下去，岩本照把没抽完的烟捻灭在车内的烟灰缸里，驱车离开了。</p><p>回到深澤辰哉这边，总在门口站着也不是办法。虽然不是可以多谈的情况，但深澤还是招待剩余四人进了家门。</p><p>深澤换回自己的衣服，面对曾经的团员，他能说的，能做的只有道歉</p><p>“对不起”深澤在其余四人面前把头低的不能再低，他在团里是最年长，这是他第一次这么郑重的道歉。<br/>“对不起，因为个人原因，我已经决定退出杰尼斯了，经纪人和公司那边我已经说的很清楚了，他们也都同意了。”</p><p>“那你就没有想过我们吗”渡边坐在沙发上，语气平静，但是能明显感到他在生气。“比起经纪人之类的，不应该先大家一起商量一下吗。”</p><p>“……抱歉”什么也多说不出，深澤辰哉只能重复同样的语句。<br/>比起渡边强装的冷静，宫馆是真的很冷静，他从始至终都觉得深澤一定是有什么难言之隐才会这样，于是他开口接着问道“无论如何，我们都不认为Fukka你是这样会突然放弃的人，而且说的现实一点，咱们现在做Jr的薪资总是比一般职员要强的，我实在想不出你突然辞职的理由，不管有什么事，你都可以说出来，我们一起解决。”</p><p>“抱歉……什么事也没有，我只是，只是累了，厌倦了这种无论怎么努力却始终差一步的感觉，我不认为自己能出道了，所以与其让这种不甘心永远萦绕自己，不如当机立断开始新的生活……所以说，就是这样，真的很对不起，我还有点事要做，请你们今天就先离开吧……”</p><p>这么多年的相处，所有人都知道深澤现在没有说出实情，但当事人拒绝一切帮助，他们也完全无能为力，只好先离开了。等着过两天或许还有机会再谈。</p><p>团员们走后，深澤坐在地板上愣了一会儿，然后突然想到还要收拾行李<br/>没有必要了，无论再悲伤什么，事情都已经朝着最坏的方向拐去，回不了头了。</p><p>深澤辰哉拖着行李箱走出家门的时候发现有个人还在自己门口等着。</p><p>是阿部亮平。</p><p>跟其他三人商量后，阿部觉得有些话还是一定要说出来的，并且就是现在。<br/>不得不说，阿部亮平虽然一直很平和，理性，但他也同样很坚持。<br/>“Fukka这是要出远门吗”阿部问道，深澤拿的行李箱不小，里面起码装的是一星期的衣服和用品。<br/>“不…只是去个认识的人家里住几天而已……”</p><p>“如果Fukka不赶时间的话，我有些话还想说。”<br/>“去楼下咖啡厅吧，在这里站着也不方便。”</p><p>在公共场合，大概自己能装的更好一点吧，深澤这么想着。</p><p>达到公司没多久的岩本照始终不能完全平静下来<br/>最终，他还是决定要再次翘班，去把深澤接回来。</p><p>[你在哪儿，我今儿公司不忙，可以去接你]岩本照给深澤发消息。</p><p>坐在咖啡厅的深澤收到了消息。本来不想被接的他看到对面正在跟服务员点单的阿部后又改变了想法，有人来打断的话没准这个场面就能快点结束了。于是他将所在咖啡厅的位置发给了岩本照。</p><p>“Fukka你还记得吗？”阿部没有一上来就继续聊退社的话题，而是跟深澤说起了别的事。<br/>“当初我打算暂停活动一段时间去安心学习的时候，你是第一个支持我的人。”</p><p>“是这样吗？”深澤不太记得了，毕竟已经是很久之前的事了，况且他从来也不爱记这些。</p><p> </p><p>收到位置的岩本照当机立断再次翘班了，来到停车场，不知道为什么他看着自己跑车突然觉得有点不太顺眼。<br/>【可能是因为它不太方便放行李吧】岩本照这么想着，开走了放在公司里备用的低调国产车。</p><p>咖啡厅里，阿部最后对深澤辰哉说道<br/>“你如果只是累了，稍微休息一下也没事，毕竟这么久以来，都是Fukka一直在支撑着大家”<br/>“我们会一直等你回来的……”</p><p>阿部走后，深澤还久久不能回神，就连他自己有时候也会忽略，阿部其实跟他是同一天入社的同期，两人经历了同样漫长的时间，很多时候无论是番组上也好，官方宣传上也好，阿部亮平的卖点设定都是高学历精英，气象预报员，但其实他也有过太多心碎的时刻，他饱受煎熬的时间并没有比自己少。</p><p>面对这样轻言放弃的自己，阿部会是什么心情呢。<br/>深澤辰哉想着。<br/>能对着自己说出“一直等你回来”这样的话的阿部，真的是很坚强了，不仅如此，愿意什么都不多问就一直等自己的团员们每一个都很坚强。</p><p>只有他自己……身上带着被同性蹂躏过后的痕迹，下半身那个被进入过的地方因为涂着药膏还黏糊糊的一片。</p><p>太狼狈了。</p><p>岩本照接到深澤辰哉后，对方将行李箱放进车子的后备箱后没有到副驾驶，而是坐进了后座。<br/>“抱歉，我坐后面可以吗。”深澤问<br/>“请便。”岩本照也没太在意自己被当司机，反正是他主动要来接的。</p><p>而且……</p><p>虽然表面上没有眼泪，但他似乎能知道，坐在后座的深澤辰哉</p><p>在哭。</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p>深澤辰哉正在用手机看油管，今天是HS更新的日子，并且之前录好的部分都已经在上次更新的时候播完了。<br/>果然，今天的视频中只有四个人，四个人一起对着镜头报告说深澤因为身体不适，正在修养，很快就会回来，请大家不用担心。</p><p>事到如今为什么还要这样说。<br/>深澤想着<br/>明明已经回不去了……</p><p>视频里大家还在努力完成既定的流程，并且时不时吐槽着缺少MC果然很不安定之类的。</p><p>深澤只是觉得痛苦<br/>无论长痛短痛都是痛苦，都不会那么简单就结束。</p><p>这样下去，当一切被揭穿之后，剩下的一定是更大的伤害。</p><p>突然手机被人拿走，深澤辰哉疑惑的抬起头发现果然是岩本照回来了。</p><p>“既然看的这么不开心，那还是先不要看了”岩本照说着，把他的手机放在一边。<br/>深澤辰哉也不急着要回自己的东西，他知道现在看这些确实也只是会加重自己的焦虑而已。</p><p>岩本照蹲下身，看着坐在沙发前的地毯上的深澤辰哉，对他说</p><p>“喂，要不要来做点什么。”</p><p>其实自从几天前从深澤家回来之后，两人就没再做过了，起码没做到最后一步，主要是考虑到了第一次的时候做的太过分了，深澤辰哉那里还微微肿着<br/>而且不知道为什么，岩本照觉得这两天并不是做爱的好时机。</p><p>但是现在，他的想法变了</p><p>岩本照将深澤辰哉拉过来，在他耳边说“我有个朋友告诉我说，在压力大的时候，稍微做点出格的事，其实很解压的。”</p><p>“要不要来试试？”</p><p>就像被蛊惑了一样，深澤辰哉点了点头。</p><p>原来出格的事…指的是这个吗。<br/>双手被拷住时，深澤感到了一丝不妙。</p><p>听岩本照说解压的事，深澤还以为他要带自己去飙车什么的，没想到是被带进了卧室。</p><p>某种意义上倒也没错，毕竟这也是一种飙车。</p><p>手铐是专门的情趣用品，里侧有保护层，即使挣扎也不会留下明显痕迹。<br/>该庆幸的是岩本照的床头没有可以让他利用的地方，深澤被拷住的双手还能活动，但活了26年，第一次在床上被铐住，让深澤不免有些无措。</p><p>“那个，能不能不要这样，正常来就行……”这话说的仿佛是自己在主动求上一样，深澤说完就脸红了，但岩本照没有停下，他拿来一个半透明的塑料箱，隐约可以看出，里面装满了乱七八糟的“玩具”。</p><p>“提前澄清一下啊，这个真的不是我的恶趣味，是策划部那边为你的拍摄准备的，我拿过来了而已，而且，你可以放心，这些都是全新的，提前消过毒，也没任何人用过。”</p><p>解释就是掩饰，深澤此时觉得自己是被诓了，说什么朋友之类的，那个朋友就是他自己吧。</p><p>从深澤眼中看出了不信任，岩本照反而还觉得挺有意思。</p><p>因为深澤现在的表情倒是比刚刚生动些了。</p><p>岩本照在深澤面前打开了箱子，于是，一件件不堪入目的东西就被展示在了他面前。</p><p>从跳蛋到各种类型的按摩棒，再到乳夹之类的东西，甚至有好几样以深澤辰哉浅薄的知识都叫不出名字。</p><p>“喂，你不会真的要用在我身上吧？我不要！”深澤辰哉开始慌乱起来。</p><p>“嘘”岩本照把手指放在嘴上意他安静一下，然后安抚道“别怕，我保证会让你很舒服的”<br/>说完，岩本照靠近深澤辰哉，给他罩上了眼罩。</p><p>一片黑暗。<br/>深澤下意识的想要拿掉眼罩，但被拽住了手压在头顶。<br/>“我们约定一下，如果全程你没有自己摘掉眼罩的话，我就只做一次怎么样？”<br/>回想起第一次时的惨状，深澤点了点头。<br/>或许眼睛被遮住看不到也会轻松点吧。</p><p>当眼睛被屏蔽后其他的感官确实能更敏感，深澤辰哉感觉到一直笼罩在自己身上的人离开了，然后是离开的脚步声，最后是“啪”的一声</p><p>这个声音挺熟悉，是卧室顶灯的开关。<br/>直到刚刚，卧室一直是只开了一个床头灯的状态，还很昏暗，现在这样意味着整体都会亮起来。</p><p>再之后，脚步声靠近，能感觉到岩本照再次爬上了床。深澤辰哉的双腿被打开放到对方的腰间，一双手伸过来，从他的脸颊一直抚摸到脖颈再到锁骨。<br/>意识到一切又要开始了，深澤辰哉扭动着头部，下意识的拒绝<br/>当然都是无用功。<br/>然后岩本照开始解他衣服的扣子。<br/>今天深澤穿的正好是休闲款式的衬衣，方便岩本照在束缚住他双手情况下脱他的衣服。</p><p>“岩本照，你刚刚是去开灯了吗”因为过于在意，深澤还是选择问出口<br/>“是啊”岩本照大大方方的承认了“这样我能看的更清楚点。不过你不用太在意，反正眼睛被蒙着，就还当自己是在黑暗中好了”</p><p>【怎么可能这样想】深澤在心里吐槽，却也无能为力，反正他也知道岩本照不会听从自己的意志。</p><p>说话间，上衣已经完全被打开，岩本照的手来到深澤牛仔裤纽扣的位置。双腿被抬起，裤子被扯走了。<br/>接着，听到岩本照在感叹“一直就想说了，你怎么会这么白？不会是有悄悄的打针吧。”<br/>岩本照说着，拉开他的大腿，深澤辰哉就连腿根这种会经常摩擦到的地方都没有黑色素沉积，最多只是粉红的一片。<br/>“啊！不要…”这样赤裸着暴露在灯光下，并且被打开双腿端详，深澤辰哉显然不喜欢，他再次开始挣扎，想要把自己蜷缩起来。<br/>但还是被岩本照按着腿插入了手指<br/>岩本照的手指上带有微凉的液体，是在进行事前的润滑。</p><p>岩本照手指仔细摸了一圈，确认了一下深澤辰哉里面的状态，经过这两天修养，果然已经完全消肿了，可以再次欺负他了。<br/>抽出手指，拿出一个跳蛋打开电源，嗡嗡震动的声音让深澤辰哉脖子后面的寒毛都竖立起来。<br/>岩本照拿着跳蛋没有急着塞进去，而是先开始在深澤的腿间到处作弄，从尿道口到阴茎，再到下面的囊袋，最后停留在会阴部位。</p><p>“呜嗯…嗯…”被跳蛋按摩到那种十分敏感的地方，让深澤辰哉忍不住呻吟出声。双腿下意识的想合拢却被岩本照阻碍着而办不到，只能腿根处无力的痉挛着。<br/>岩本照另一只手也没闲着，而是在深澤辰哉的上半身乱摸，因为腹部收紧而显现的更明显的腹肌让岩本照很喜欢摸，但那里显然也很敏感，越摸就会绷的越紧。</p><p>眼睛看不到，身体果然会更敏感，这次深澤辰哉硬的比第一次时要快，感觉玩弄的差不多了，岩本照直接把还在震动的跳蛋塞进了深澤辰哉身体里。<br/>跳蛋的位置正对前列腺的敏感点，深澤辰哉明显比刚刚反应还大，呻吟声里马上带上了哭腔。</p><p>“啊…不行…拿出去”</p><p>“没事的，其实是舒服的吧。”岩本照看似在安慰他，其实也只是变相的欺负，他故意俯下身一边亲深澤的脖子胸膛，一边用自己已经硬起来的下半身去蹭对方的腿间。柔嫩的地方没几下就被岩本照的牛仔裤蹭的更加红成一片。</p><p>再之后，两边乳头也被夹子突然夹住，从被夹住的地方开始，蔓延到整片胸膛都是酥麻的。</p><p>岩本照很喜欢玩弄深澤辰哉的乳头，在没有做爱的这两天，每天晚上也要被迫被他抱在怀里亲乳头，深澤辰哉就算推拒也推不开。<br/>渐渐的，深澤辰哉感觉自己的胸部变的越来越敏感，稍微一碰就会又硬又肿。<br/>早在这之前，深澤从来没有在意过那个地方。他不知道他那里究竟是天生如此还是被后天培养的。</p><p>全身上下敏感的地方都在被玩具玩弄着，深澤辰哉经受不住的加重呼吸和呻吟。<br/>同时快感也在不断累积，下半身也越来越硬……<br/>突然，深澤辰哉感觉到自己下半身受到了压迫感，阴茎上被缠上了什么并且紧紧勒住了。</p><p>“呜，你在干什么……？”隐约间，深澤好像能猜出岩本照的用意，但还是下意识的问了。<br/>“现在高潮还太早了，我这是为了你好”岩本照“语重心长”的回应他。</p><p>“不要…你放开我……”<br/>放开当然是不可能放开的，岩本照甚至用手把跳蛋的位置推的更深了点，不过因为位置的变化，倒是没有再继续被按摩前列腺，深澤甚至觉得好受了点。</p><p>当然，岩本照没有那么好心</p><p>深澤被拷住的双手里突然被塞进一个东西，像是一个硅胶的长棍，上面还布满了圆形凸起。</p><p>深澤辰哉一开始疑惑了一下，然后在下一秒猜出了手里握住的是什么。<br/>感受到深澤辰哉在拒绝手里的东西，岩本照故意让他紧紧握住，把按摩棒往他手心里戳。<br/>同时还说“你摸摸看，尺寸怎么样，马上这个就会进到你身体里了”</p><p>这样吓深澤辰哉真的有点恶略，但岩本照简直乐在其中</p><p>手心被按摩棒磨得很痒，但更多的是害怕，虽然没有很粗，但上面凸起真的很多……<br/>即使闭着眼睛，深澤也能感觉到自己眼泪渐渐涌出来，弄湿了眼睛周围。</p><p>下一秒，按摩棒就从手里消失，被插进了后穴里。</p><p>“呜！你……”<br/>深澤带着哭腔尖叫了一声，同时剧烈挣扎起来。<br/>岩本照在把按摩棒插进去之后就打开了电源，按摩棒在深澤辰哉身体里剧烈扭动起来，但这还不是最要命的<br/>更难受的是，原先的跳蛋没有拿出来，随着按摩棒被顶进更深的位置。</p><p>真的很深，跳蛋顶到了肠道口，深澤辰哉感觉到自己腹腔都在震动<br/>其实早在第一次做的时候，深澤辰哉就被岩本照顶到那里了，但不是像今天这样被一直弄到，同时按摩棒的凸起点也一直作用在前列腺的敏感处。<br/>仅仅第二次做，就被开发的这么厉害，深澤辰哉是真的被欺负惨了。<br/>他分不清此刻是难受还是舒服，前面也被束缚住，即使想射也射不出来。</p><p>但随着快感的累积，想要高潮的感觉逐渐占据上风<br/>“呜…放开…呜嗯…”深澤辰哉此刻除了呻吟之外说不出一句完整的话，岩本照也没有在意他的要求。<br/>结果就是深澤辰哉带着哭腔的声音突然拔高，他还是高潮了。<br/>但是因为前端被束缚住没能射出来，而是干性高潮了</p><p>岩本照看到深澤辰哉这个样子，于是“好心”的拔出了按摩棒，跳蛋进入的位置太深了，他只好拽着尾部的线一点点弄出来。</p><p>跳蛋被拽出来的时候上面沾满了不同于事先涂进去的硅基润滑的液体，离开穴口的时候还带着拉丝的水渍。</p><p>岩本照把手指伸进去摸了摸，没想到里面竟然湿的厉害，而且因为刚刚高潮，而不断在抽动缩紧，把他的手指咬的紧紧的。</p><p>“好厉害啊，你居然被玩出水了，而且是很多，把我手都弄湿了。”岩本照对深澤辰哉说。</p><p>“呜…”不知道该怎么回应，深澤辰哉此刻脑子里还乱成一团。</p><p>其实肠道在被刺激之后分泌出液体是很基本的保护机制，无论男女都是正常现象。但深澤辰哉显然对这方面的知识了解不多，岩本照也故意说些过分的话欺负他。</p><p>眼罩突然被摘了下来，突如其来的明亮光线刺痛眼睛，同时，眼皮上没了压迫，原先存在眼眶里的眼泪全都一涌而出。<br/>在深澤辰哉眼前还模糊一片的同时，岩本照拉开自己的裤链直接插了进去。</p><p>深澤辰哉下意识的呻吟出声，眼泪流的更厉害。<br/>刚刚才经历了很过分的高潮，深澤整个腰都还在抖，里面也抽动的很厉害，岩本照是挺爽的，但深澤还处在不应期，被插入时只有难受。</p><p>也算岩本照还有点良心，他察觉到深澤辰哉现在正难受，也没有马上快速只顾自己爽，而是放慢了速度，等着这段时间过去。</p><p>渐渐的，深澤辰哉眼睛适应了灯光，但他觉得还不如不要看到。</p><p>在明亮的灯光下全身赤裸着被干，真的……<br/>太羞耻了。</p><p>与深澤相比，岩本照仅仅裸着上半身而已，裤子只是拉链开着，整体还挂在腰上，两人肤色差挺大，当深澤辰哉的腿纠缠在岩本照的腰上时，画面真的很色情。</p><p>察觉到深澤辰哉视线的逃避，岩本照故意往他后背垫了两个枕头。让他可以看到自己是怎么被人插入的。</p><p>“不要……”深澤果然十分抗拒，但因为手还被拷着，他也挣扎不出什么。</p><p>第一次在这么明亮的环境下做全套，岩本照显然对深澤白皙的皮肤很有兴趣，他一边抽插着一边在旁边半透明的箱子里寻找还有什么可以用在对方身上的东西。</p><p>鞭子？还是先算了，他怕自己手太重。<br/>项圈？倒是不错，不过也可以留着下次。</p><p>挑来选去，装在专用盒子里的低温蜡烛引起了岩本照的兴趣。岩本照打开盒子，蜡烛是红色的，还专门被制作成蔷薇花的形状。</p><p>蜡烛被点燃，散发出淡淡的香气，岩本照取下了一直还夹在深澤乳头上的乳夹，被夹住的地方红肿成一片，挺立在空气中。下一秒，他故意把蜡油滴在那个地方。</p><p>本来就已经十分敏感的地方被这样对待简直就是火上浇油，深澤辰哉不受控制的尖叫了一声，然后挡住自己的胸部说什么也不肯再露出来。</p><p>岩本照强硬的抓住他的手拉高继续滴那里。因为体位关系，深澤辰哉越挣扎，也只会让原本就在他体内的岩本照进入的更深。<br/>而且，岩本照能感觉到，每当蜡油滴在深澤辰哉的身上时，对方的后穴都会收紧，咬的他很舒服。</p><p>蜡烛的红色很深，滴落在深澤辰哉身上时视觉冲击十分强烈。</p><p>深澤低头看了自己一眼，瞬间从脸颊到耳朵都烧红起来，把头扭到一边，眼圈泛红随时要哭出来<br/>“好过分…”他带着哭腔小声嘟囔。</p><p>从胸膛到腹部的位置都被滴上了蜡油，就像是在一张白纸上画出一朵朵玫瑰。</p><p>特制的低温蜡烛并不会对皮肤造成任何伤害，甚至还没有深澤辰哉的泡澡水热，但他今天也是被欺负的很厉害了。</p><p>岩本照还故意拉开深澤的腿，把蜡油往他腿间滴，那里的皮肤更细嫩些，深澤辰哉眼睛红的更厉害，但与此同时，深澤的阴茎也因为这样的刺激居然再次挺立起来。</p><p>岩本照露出得逞的笑意，他把烛火熄灭，将蜡烛仍在一边，开始专心一志抽插起来。</p><p>他倒是没有食言，说好的深澤辰哉没有主动摘下眼罩的话他就只做这一次</p><p>但他没说这一次会持续多久。</p><p>岩本照故意很长时间都不射，中途还换了体位，让深澤辰哉骑乘他身上。<br/>这样就又被进入到了刚刚被跳蛋欺负的位置，深澤受不了的哭了出来。</p><p>仿佛是开关一旦打开就无法停止，只要被顶到那里，深澤的整个后穴就会紧紧咬住岩本照的阴茎不断吮吸。</p><p>而且，他又流水了。<br/>这次不是玩具，是被岩本照的阴茎玩弄的流了很多水。</p><p>深澤自己也能感觉到两人相连的地方湿成一片。<br/>“求你…呜”深澤辰哉是想忍住不哭的，但他不知道为什么就是忍不住，他被顶到直不起腰，只能跪趴在岩本照身上<br/>深澤辰哉在岩本照耳边一边哭一边无意识的求饶“你快点…嗯…快点射出来好吗…”</p><p>听到这话，岩本照抱着深澤辰哉直起腰，然后把他放平在床上，拿起床边一直在待命的手持摄像机开始录起来，全程下半身都还在不停的挺动。</p><p>“你刚刚跟我说的什么”岩本照问他<br/>“你快点射出来…呜，不要…不要撞的这么用力……”体力严重跟不上岩本照，深澤辰哉此时已经意识涣散，都没注意到自己被拍了。</p><p>“Fukka，那我射进你身体里可以吗”岩本照其实一直想这么叫他了，今天是个好时机。<br/>不知道是因为被亲昵的叫了名字，还是因为十分不想被内射，深澤辰哉竟然找回了点自己的意识：“嗯啊…不行…不可以射进来…”</p><p>“诶？为什么不可以？”岩本照故意逗他“你又不会怀孕”</p><p>“不行……”深澤无意识的重复着</p><p>“你还没回答我呢，我射进去的话，你会怀孕吗”</p><p>岩本照透过镜头画面看着深澤辰哉，镜头里的这位前杰尼斯身上都是凝结的红色蜡油，被干的整个身体都在不停晃动。</p><p>“不，不会…”深澤辰哉无意识的如实回答。</p><p>下一秒，岩本照把摄像机摆在深澤辰哉头边，将他侧翻过来，加速了抽动</p><p>镜头正对着深澤辰哉的脸，将他被干的啜泣的脸以及被内射时的表情都忠实记录了下来，</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>终于整到这里了，后面的剧情会有些变化（虽然其实也没啥剧情</p><p>以及本章有AV画面描写.....慎入</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7</p><p>在少了一人的HS油管频道更新后，引起了饭之间不小的恐慌，因为在节目中团员们都说的很模糊，所以大众并不知道到底深澤是发生了什么，一时间，大家都只是在祈求深澤身体能赶快好起来，早日归队。<br/>而在同时，有另一种声音开始爆料，有人信誓旦旦的说深澤辰哉退出J社了<br/>不仅退出J社，而且还要下海拍GV</p><p>这个爆料一出，用一石激起千层浪这样的形容也不为过。<br/>本身如果是一个Jr退社，那并没有什么稀奇的，最多不过是在粉丝自己的小圈子里稍微掀起一点水花而已。但下海不同，尤其是偶像下海这样的事，总是被人们所津津乐道的，女偶像下海的例子曾经有过，没想到现在男偶像也能这么会玩。<br/>瞬间，深澤辰哉的名字与GV联系在一起，被推上了所有平台的最高趋势。有关的无关的，好奇的猎奇的，无论是粉丝还是路人都要点进来一探究竟。</p><p>更有报社新闻周刊等机构打电话到杰尼斯去询问爆料真伪。<br/>得到的也只是“暂时不知是怎么会传出这样的消息，希望大众不要盲目跟风传谣”这样的官方回应。<br/>由于爆料中没有详细说出深澤辰哉的下家是哪，所以一时间很多事情都还真假难辨，甚至还有些小公司跳出来真真假假的蹭了波热度。</p><p>岩本照此时也正在用手机刷帖子。</p><p>有人幸灾乐祸的表示：[这人光看照片颜值可以啊，要是真拍GV了本直男也可以去捧场一张]<br/>下面有人回复表示怀疑：[你最好真的是直男]</p><p>仿佛是一场狂欢，偶像下海就像是可以亲眼见证一片天边的云被染的漆黑<br/>原本要在烈日下排队很久才能握到的这一双手，会在之后沾满污秽，供人们在空调房里细细观赏。</p><p>岩本照关掉了手机界面，没再继续看下去。</p><p>公司这边，一时间也是焦头烂额，深澤辰哉是他们今年乃至后几年的大项目，现在仍处于保密阶段，但不知道就被哪个不长眼想搞个大新闻的给爆料出去了，这一下子就打乱了很多规划。<br/>中村平时是个和善的人，今天也难得对助理发了怒，让全公司上下所有部门的人都自己注意着点，合同里可都是签着保密条例的。想博关注也最好不要用错了地方。</p><p>为了商量补救办法，岩本照跟着开了一天的会。<br/>回到家的时候已经是晚上12点了。</p><p>果然，深澤辰哉也还没睡，他仍是在客厅，没有开灯，只有电视里放着搞笑艺人正在卖力被整蛊的深夜档。<br/>明明应该挺好笑的，但电视前的两个人都没被触动到。</p><p>岩本照注意到，他从未见过深澤辰哉主动待在卧室里。无论任何时候他回来，深澤都是在客厅的那一亩三分地缩着。</p><p>看来他是并不喜欢那间主卧的。</p><p>岩本照洗漱完毕之后走出浴室，他本来打算问深澤辰哉要不要进屋睡觉的，却看见对方已经开着电视靠在沙发上睡着了。</p><p>岩本照走过去将深澤抱了起来，被人触碰以及位置的移动让对方迷迷糊糊想要醒过来。岩本照连忙轻轻拍了拍他的后背安抚着<br/>“没事，什么事都没有。”<br/>“继续睡吧……”</p><p>被放在床上后，深澤没有醒过来，而是继续将自己缩成一团睡得并不放松。<br/>岩本照注意到他的手机一直放在床头，同时处于关机的状态。<br/>倒是也正常，这样的时候，无论是他自己还是HS的其他团员的手机，恐怕都要被各种信息和电话塞爆了吧。</p><p>另一边，HS的四人其实刚刚分开，因为这种突然的爆料，他们几个人在工作结束后聚在一起好好讨论了一番。有前辈和朋友打过电话来关心是怎么回事，他们也只好用暂时统一的口径回复说深澤辰哉只是因为在排练过程中受伤了，怕粉丝们担心而故意没有说的太清楚而已，至于退社的爆料，都是子虚乌有的事。<br/>其实这么说，之后很大可能会面临着欺骗前辈或朋友的风险，因为深澤辰哉的确是已经提出退社了，但拍GV的事是他们万万没想过的，团员们一致认为这根本不可能。<br/>因为，首先，深澤辰哉不是gay，他之前有过女友，大家都是知道的，最后因为工作原因，两人和平分手。但深澤其实一直还是很讨女性喜欢的，他本人也是直的不能再直，据本人曾说过，以后对女性告白的话，台词大约就是“替我生个孩子吧”这样没啥美感的发言了。</p><p>HS全员自尊心都很强，哪怕是退一百万步来讲，即使永远都不能出道，永远都得不到钱与名，深澤辰哉也是不可能下海的。</p><p>回到家后，宫馆凉太实在是对最近发生的一切都感到迷茫，他是冷静且细心的人，总是在背后默默注视着所有人。<br/>深澤种种反应确实奇怪。<br/>还有之前见到的深澤旁边的那个人……</p><p>那个人……？</p><p>宫馆凉太从床上坐起来，来到电脑旁。在一种自己也不能完全明了的心境下，他开始搜索现存日本国内的GV公司的相关信息。<br/>没有多费劲，岩本照的照片就跳了出来，富二代，外形不错，岩本集团，GV公司，花边新闻，各种乱七八糟的消息一个不落。</p><p>深澤竟然真的和GV公司的社长有联系……<br/>一时间不知道该怎么去消化这样的消息，宫馆凉太愣在电脑前。</p><p> </p><p>翌日</p><p>深澤辰哉醒过来，发现自己竟然在床上，他明明记得自己最后的记忆是在看电视的……<br/>他转过头，看见岩本照就在旁边，两人头靠的很近，甚至呼吸都可以交织在一起。<br/>今天是休息日，岩本照终于不用早起，所以还睡得很熟。</p><p>熟睡中的岩本照五官表情还是很凌厉，就像他平时的气场那样，换上西装就直接可以去继承黑道组织。<br/>但神奇的是，在他笑的时候，整个表情又会变的很天真，眼睛完全消失成一条弯弯的线，像个走可爱路线的女明星。</p><p>就在深澤这么无意识的看着岩本的时候，那个本该还在睡的人突然睁开了眼睛。<br/>四目相对，岩本照的表情柔和下来<br/>“早啊”他对深澤辰哉说道。</p><p>就像往常一样。</p><p> </p><p>洗漱，吃饭。当一切结束之后，两个人都变得无所事事起来，现在这种情况下，深澤辰哉也是完全不打算出门的。<br/>于是岩本照提议要不要来看影片，顺便他愿意贡献出自己珍藏的好酒。</p><p>对深澤来讲，现在酒的魅力是大于影片的，所以答应的很痛快。</p><p>洋酒，冰块都准备好后，岩本照拿出抽屉里的碟片问深澤辰哉<br/>“看国内还是国外的？”<br/>深澤辰哉抬头看了看岩本照手里拿的东西，发现那些碟片都没有封面，看不出来会是些什么内容。<br/>“有翻译吗？”深澤辰哉问</p><p>“…没有”岩本照愣了一下，如实回答。</p><p>“那看国内的吧，起码我能听懂”</p><p>影片开始播放，岩本照坐回到沙发上。<br/>而深澤辰哉则是继续坐在地毯上，背靠着沙发，点燃一根烟<br/>下一秒，第二口都还没来得及抽，他就愣在了那里。</p><p>电视画面里播的根本就不是什么电影，而A片<br/>而且还他妈是内部专供的无码版。</p><p>深澤辰哉不可置信的回头看向岩本照，对方毫无羞耻心的回应道：“怎么了，压力大的时候看AV正好可以解压啊。”<br/>如果日本也有地铁爷手机.jpg的话，那深澤辰哉现在大概就是这个表情了。</p><p>即使是青春期的时候，他也从来没试过跟其他人一起看AV……</p><p>为了缓解尴尬，深澤拿起酒喝了一口<br/>果然是很好的酒，但是配AV是不是浪费了点？！</p><p>算了，反正就算他不看，躲到房间里也只是换个地方发呆而已，看看吧，况且画面里的女优长相身材确实都很好。<br/>深澤想着，也只好放松下来，多喝两口高级的酒。</p><p>这部片子没什么剧情，女优被隔着镜头问了几句话之后就有男优入镜开始进入正题。<br/>画面中男女先是接吻，接着男优把手伸进女优衣服里开始爱抚起来。<br/>不得不说能入岩本照法眼的自然是精品。<br/>女优质量很高，演技竟然也不错，被爱抚时发出的声音很好听。男优也不同于一般路人，身材技术都不错，就连镜头配合和打光都很用心。<br/>看的深澤辰哉渐渐也被勾起了点兴趣。</p><p>女优的上衣被对着镜头撩起，里面竟然是没穿内衣的，胸部又大又挺，从被揉捏时的形状中也能明显看出来不是假的。</p><p>深澤辰哉耳朵红了。<br/>当然，他不是这么纯情的人，比起AV他更不能抵抗的是酒。</p><p>由于两人位置关系，岩本照一直在肆无忌惮的盯着深澤辰哉看，看到他杯里的酒见底了就会及时续上。<br/>深澤辰哉酒量不是很高，在岩本照不动声色的“照顾”之下，他已经喝了好几杯了。</p><p>随着程度加深，电视里的男优已经把手伸进了女优宽松的短裤里，同时从女优口中发出舒服的呻吟声，之后女优被脱到只剩内裤，被男优对着镜头用手指隔着内裤玩弄。</p><p>深澤辰哉拿起酒杯喝酒的同时，悄悄换了个姿势。</p><p>“喂，Fukka…”岩本照的声音突然从头顶传来，深澤无防备的抬起头，然后就被吻住了。<br/>“唔…什么？”因为位置关系，他的头被固定在沙发上动弹不得，好不容易问出的口的话也被对方无视了。岩本照一边吻他，一边将另一只手往他下半身摸。</p><p>“你果然硬了，喜欢这种类型的？”岩本照问他，语气竟然好像带了点不满。</p><p>“这种情况下不硬才奇怪吧…嗯……你放开”</p><p>岩本照当然是不会放开，他把深澤辰哉从地毯拉到沙发上。<br/>由于位置的突然变动。酒劲挥发，深澤发现自己开始微微头晕起来，更难推开身上的人。</p><p>“我不要在这里，不要……”<br/>光天化日之下，在客厅的沙发里就开始做这种事是深澤接受不了的。<br/>可越挣扎就越晕眩，没几下，岩本照就把深澤辰哉衣服都脱掉了，就像AV里此时同样裸露着身体的女优一样。<br/>更加不知道是不是该说巧的是，AV里的两人同样是在沙发上。</p><p>画面内外，此时都在做同样的事</p><p> </p><p>手边没有润滑，岩本直接把手指伸进深澤的口腔里搅动</p><p>“嗯唔…”<br/>深澤辰哉皱着眉头，舌头一直在躲避岩本的抚摸。<br/>岩本照以为深澤辰哉会咬自己，但并没有。</p><p>多余的水渍顺着深澤的嘴角流出来，岩本照觉得差不多了，于是他拿出已经被充分吮湿的手指，开始帮深澤辰哉开拓。</p><p>深澤辰哉不自在的转过头，看到仍在播放的AV里的女优也正在被手指玩弄。他一下子从脸红到整个胸膛。挣扎要逃开。<br/>岩本照的手指滑了出来，不过正好也开拓的差不多了，他直接拉开裤子捅了进去。</p><p>突然被进入，深澤辰哉的腰崩的紧紧的，不自在的呻吟出声。<br/>岩本照都怕他腰断了，为了让他放松，岩本照拿起茶几上放着的酒含在自己嘴里然后喂给深澤辰哉。<br/>一杯酒两个人分完后，岩本照还是没有离开，继续在亲。就像之前发现的，深澤受不了接吻。<br/>深澤辰哉本来就晕晕乎乎，又被喂了很多酒。朦朦胧胧中他知道自己在干什么，却又不是特别能控制。<br/>岩本照一直吻技很好，比他下半身的挺动要温柔很多，不受控制的，深澤搂上了岩本照的脖子。<br/>突如其来的主动让岩本照“受宠若惊”他伏在沙发上更加卖力抽动起来。专门顶在深澤敏感的位置。</p><p>“嗯…啊嗯……”<br/>呻吟声就在耳边，岩本照觉得今天真是够本了。</p><p>与此同时，AV里的女优也被男优放在沙发里插入，卖力的一个劲儿的在呻吟，说着“好舒服”之类的话。</p><p>不知道是不是被影响了，迷迷糊糊中深澤也小声嘟囔着“嗯啊……好舒服…快点”<br/>岩本照在心里爆了句粗口出来。<br/>“今天这是怎么了？你是故意的还是喝醉了？”<br/>他稍微直起身看着身下的深澤辰哉，深澤仍是迷迷糊糊的，被亲的通红的嘴唇泛着亮晶晶的水渍。</p><p>深澤伸出舌头舔了下自己的嘴唇。</p><p>看到让人气血上涌的这一幕，岩本照觉得今天真是梦幻，他把深澤抱起来放到腿上，从下而上的操他。同时接着问“我这样弄你也舒服吗”</p><p>深澤抱着岩本照的脖子被顶的整个人上下起伏，每一次都被进入到最深的地方。</p><p>“嗯…舒服……”他小声回应。<br/>“好色啊Fukka，我都插到你结肠口了，你居然也会觉得舒服，啧，里面又流水了”</p><p>“呜……不是…的”意识一会儿远离，一会儿又回笼，用仅存的理智，深澤小声辩驳道。</p><p>“不是什么？你听听自己身体里的水声，都赶上AV里的女优了”<br/>岩本照说着，在相连的情况下把深澤转了180°，让他正对着电视。</p><p>岩本照是故意的，因为此时他们的姿势正好跟电视里同步了。深澤辰哉和电视里的女优一样被男人抱在怀里拉开大腿肆意抽插。</p><p>深澤被这样的场景刺激的酒都醒了一半，于是他终于开始再次挣扎起来，想要摆脱现在的境地。<br/>岩本照顺势握住他的下半身开始撸动安抚。</p><p>“嘘，乖一点，刚刚不是还说很舒服的吗？”</p><p>“呜呜…放开，放开我……”</p><p>岩本照另一只手故意向电视里那样去揉深澤的胸部。</p><p>上下同时失守，深澤还没完全醒酒，当然挣脱不开，最终他在岩本照的动作下射了出来，之后岩本照也顺势加快速度，又一次射进对方体内。</p><p>深澤倒在沙发里，随着剧烈呼吸间，浓稠的精液从穴口里流出来，弄脏了沙发垫。</p><p>看着这个画面，岩本照默默给自己先定了个小目标，那就是要在这间房子里的每个角落都做一次。</p><p> </p><p>三天后</p><p>在那之后，GV的事一直没再爆出什么真材实料，热度也就渐渐过去了。而同时，另一个重磅消息也席卷了整个娱乐圈，让深澤的事完全失去了讨论的价值。</p><p>泷泽秀明宣布将在年底正式隐退，并在之后继任J社副社长一职。</p><p>看着电视上的报道，深澤辰哉感觉到了一阵难以言喻的落寞。<br/>仿佛是一个时代的突然结束。</p><p>而他，将永远被留在那段已经结束的时光里。</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>剧情过渡章.....其实没啥意思，不看也可<br/>反正就是Fukka上岸了，后面ybz就可以上小明星了（？？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8</p><p>接到泷泽秀明的消息时，深澤辰哉没有犹豫太久。<br/>泷泽作为前辈一直在照顾他和他身边的其他Jr，哪怕是作为最后一面，他也是要见的。</p><p>进到包厢的时候，泷泽秀明已经提前等在那里了。是一家高级的寿司店，位置也很私密，适合谈事。<br/>“祝贺您。”<br/>落座后，深澤首先恭喜了泷泽秀明，他知道泷泽一直在考虑转到幕后，这对他来讲其实更有意义的多。<br/>自己尊敬的前辈能如愿以偿，深澤辰哉从心底里开心。</p><p>“谢谢”泷泽秀明看起来心情不错，他主动给深澤倒了杯酒，“先吃吧，这里的师傅手艺很不错的，有什么事，我们之后再说。”</p><p>一时间气氛沉淀来下来，面对面的两人各有所想，却都没有再说什么。</p><p>虽然是高级料理，但深澤一直食不知味。</p><p>终于，在深澤辰哉帮泷泽秀明倒酒的同时，对方开口问道“听HS的经纪人说，你跟他提了退社的事？”</p><p>“是的…”深澤辰哉不敢抬头看泷泽秀明的眼睛。“经过慎重考虑之后我还是决定要换一种生活…经纪人那边已经答应了。”</p><p>“没有”泷泽秀明突然说。</p><p>“什么？”深澤疑惑的抬头，看到对方很认真的在直视着他。</p><p>“你经纪人那边，我让他先没有上报你退社的事，按休假处理。你还没有退社。”</p><p>意料之外的事实让深澤愣在那里“可是…我…”</p><p>“你先听我说”泷泽秀明打断了深澤辰哉，坚定的要先阐述自己的想法。<br/>“从很久以前开始，你就是个不让我省心的人，作为Jr，你不愿意站到台前去表现自己。明明唱歌跳舞都不错，却永远不懂用‘聪明’的方法去展现，你真的很让我着急啊。所以我一遍遍不断的将你拉到台前，还记得之前因为舞台剧演不好而在我的乐屋里大哭的事吗…可真是了不起，能那样做的真的只有你了。”</p><p>【怎么会忘呢】深澤自己在心里默默想着<br/>【这一切都是永远不会忘记的】</p><p>没有得到深澤辰哉的回应，泷泽秀明也没在意，而是接着说</p><p>“可能正是因为这样，我才没有办法放弃你不管吧”</p><p>泷泽秀明原本随意的语气突然变得严肃起来<br/>“深澤，我一定会让你出道，让HS出道的”</p><p>听到这样直白又坚定的话，深澤辰哉惊讶的抬起头，从泷泽秀明的眼中他知道对方并不是随便说说而已。</p><p>“在我看来，HS是一个独特的团队，你们每个人都是有实力有特色的。同样的，我不是慈善家，出道不是为了给你们一个合同帮你们养老，我要你回报我金钱和名誉，为了在新的领域站稳位置，你们都是我的牌。告诉我，你可以做到吗？”</p><p>“我……”<br/>无尽的焦躁与后悔笼罩着深澤辰哉，无论好牌还是坏牌，首先他已不在其中。</p><p>看出来深澤有在犹豫的事，泷泽秀明说道“HS绝对不会少人，这是我的坚持，无论有什么事在牵绊着你，你都可以告诉我。”</p><p>在泷泽秀明的追问之下，深澤辰哉终于坚持不住，他正坐起来，对着泷泽将一切事情经过都和盘托出。泷泽秀明一直在默默听着，看不出表情。</p><p>“…就是这样，那家公司帮我还清了欠款，我和他们签了合同。”</p><p>深澤说完后仍是不敢抬头。</p><p>仿佛过了很久。他听到头顶对面传来泷泽秀明无奈的声音</p><p>“你啊，果然是永远不会让我省心……”</p><p> </p><p>岩本照在下班之前接到了家里老爸的电话，说有正事，让他赶紧过去。<br/>既然是正事，那当然是不好拒绝的，岩本照给深澤发了短信告诉他今天不回家吃饭了。</p><p>却没有得到回复。</p><p>开车时，渐渐有小雨滴落在玻璃上，到了八月末，雨水也开始多起来，意味着夏天就要结束了。</p><p>今年的夏天，过的好快啊。<br/>因为喜欢夏天，岩本觉得有点可惜。</p><p> </p><p>进入到包厢的时候，除了老爸和老爸的助理，还见到了两个意外的人</p><p>是深澤辰哉和泷泽秀明。</p><p>【怪不得没回我信息，原来是今天也没打算在“家”吃饭啊】<br/>岩本照第一反应想到的就是这个。</p><p>刚刚宣布隐退没两天的人突然就出现在自己面前是岩本照万万没想到的。但不知道为什么他隐约知道今天要做什么了。</p><p>“我刚刚都听泷泽先生说了”岩本社长对自己儿子说“你可是签了个不得了的小朋友啊。”</p><p>“托您的福”岩本照回应。<br/>这句倒是没错，他能签到深澤辰哉全是靠岩本集团的人脉与声望。</p><p>“是这样的，岩本さん，真的很抱歉我家的深澤给贵社添了这么大麻烦，但他实在是我们不可或缺的人，对他来讲，杰尼斯才是他最该做的，我知道我这么说很唐突，但跟贵社签约的事，可否就当不存在呢？当然，贵社的损失我们会一并承担的。”<br/>泷泽秀明适时说道。</p><p>“对啊，照，既然人家更适合做偶像，咱就让他回去吧。”岩本社长也在一旁帮腔，对他来讲，从一开始就不在意岩本照能帮他挣多少钱，相比之下，能让未来杰尼斯的副社长欠自己一个人情绝对是更划算的买卖。4000万而已，哪怕对方不还，也不是什么了不起的数字。<br/>不过他对自己这个儿子一直很了解，一旦他确定想做的事，是八匹马也拉不回来的。所以在帮腔的同时岩本社长也有点小忐忑。</p><p>【儿子啊，你可要给老爸一个面子，我可都答应人家合同作废了……】</p><p> </p><p>岩本照没有回应。</p><p>他在看深澤辰哉。</p><p>深澤辰哉原本是在看岩本照的反应的，但当对方看过来的时候，他移开了自己的目光。</p><p>没有过太久，岩本照回应道“当然没问题，我们这边一直都是来去自由的……”</p><p>岩本社长听到这话悄悄的松了口气，儿子长大了，欣慰。</p><p>“不过…”</p><p>“不过什么？”</p><p>岩本社长落下的心又被吊起来，他张了张嘴，还没来得及说什么，旁边就有人问出了口。<br/>眼看离上岸只有一步，深澤辰哉再也没法沉默。</p><p>“不要急”岩本照对深澤辰哉说“我只是想说，既然欠4000万的是你，那这钱你也不好意思让杰尼斯帮你还吧，我销毁合同，你自己想办法还我钱，同时，我可以让你分期付款。”</p><p>泷泽秀明感到有些疑惑“岩本さん，我们一口气还您钱不好吗，仅靠深澤自己一个人，恐怕要还很久的。”</p><p>“没关系，我暂时没有很需要钱”岩本照回应“而且在这几天的相处中，我自认也算是跟深澤成了朋友，我觉得他应该是那种不愿意亏欠别人的类型，让他自己还钱，他应该会更愿意吧。”</p><p>泷泽秀明看向深澤辰哉，对方冲他点了点头。</p><p>泷泽也就没再坚持，反正当下销毁合同是最重要的，钱，确实并不是什么大问题，就算深澤自己还，等他以后出道，4000万也是不难赚到的。于是他答应道“岩本さん觉得没问题就好，如果日后改变想法了，我们这样也会随时把钱准备好的。”</p><p>一切终于落定，岩本照给中村打电话让他把深澤的合同拿过来后，当着所有人的面交还给了深澤辰哉。<br/>拿到那薄薄几页纸的时候，深澤才发现自的手一直在抖。</p><p>所有人都很满意，只有中村成为最大输家，他的摇钱树，他的事业巅峰，一瞬间全都离他而去。</p><p> </p><p>这场皆大欢喜的晚餐到此也就结束了，岩本照站起身，下意识的等深澤辰哉走过来两人一起回去，却看到对方头也不回的随着泷泽秀明离开了。</p><p>出来的时候，雨变得更大起来，为了安全，司机把车开的很慢。<br/>深澤辰哉看着窗外，还觉得有一点不真实。在自己看来是会困扰一生的难题，竟然这么简单就解决了……</p><p>深澤悄悄的掐了自己胳膊一下。<br/>幸好，挺疼的……</p><p>这大概就是力量吧，因为是杰尼斯的副社长，所以才可以顺利约到岩本社长，所以才可以三言两语就解决问题。<br/>这是自己永远也到达不了的高度。</p><p>红灯，车子停在路口。<br/>深澤辰哉继续看着窗外，路上的雨很大，行人的雨伞已经不怎么管用了，很多人淋湿了自己的衣服和头发，甚至有的上班族为了不弄脏皮鞋而赤脚走在水里。</p><p>“平凡，是很痛苦的。”声音从旁边传来，深澤回头，看到泷泽秀明也同样在看着窗外。<br/>“每天高强度的工作，与之不成比例的工资，同事关系，家庭关系。平凡的大家每天都在为此煎熬着。而起码现在的你还坐在车子里，不必出去淋雨……”</p><p>深澤认真的听着泷泽说的话。</p><p>“所以对平凡的人们来讲，你就是不凡的，你可以跳出那些让他们煎熬的日常，向他们展示不一样的世界。所以你不可以做平凡的事，你抽烟会被骂，谈恋爱会被骂，甚至穿一件夸张些的衣服也会被骂。或许有一天，你会认为，还是当初去拍GV更自在。”</p><p>“不会的”深澤在心里想的同时，也这么说出来回应了泷泽秀明</p><p>深澤辰哉说“永远不会的。”</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章还是没开上车，因为还有点剧情要交代<br/>下次一定，下次一定</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9</p><p>随着油管上HS频道的新一期更新，深澤辰哉再次回归到大众的视野里，所有担心与谣言都不攻自破，虽然只有当事人知道，其实一切都并不是谣言。</p><p>泷泽秀明让深澤辰哉自己做选择要不要把一切都告诉团员。</p><p>深澤最终选择把一切都说出来，HS的五个人聚在一起，深澤辰哉最为最年长，第一次在成员面前把头低的那么深。</p><p>“事情就是这样……”深澤辰哉弯着腰，双手放在身前攥着自己衣服的下摆，虽然这样形容出来或许是个有点可爱的画面，但这一切，并不可爱</p><p>只有后悔与不安<br/>对自己选择的后悔，对成员选择的不安。</p><p>但他仍要接着把自己的话说完“因为我的原因给大家带来这么大的困扰，这一切都是我的错，真的很…很对不…”</p><p>“对不起”</p><p>渡边翔太抢先把这个词说了出来，深澤辰哉抬起头，有点不解的看过去</p><p>“对不起，让你一个人经历了这么痛苦的一件事，我们却毫不知情”渡边翔太说“但你也有错，你什么都不告诉我们，简直是在小看我们……所以说，我们虽然扯平了，但我个人不原谅你！”</p><p>渡边说完，摆出双手抱臂的姿势，表现出他现在很生气，哄不好了。</p><p>深澤辰哉惊讶过后竟然感觉到了一点无奈，他哭笑不得的皱着眉看着渡边翔太却不知道该说什么，是了，差点忘记，现年5岁的渡边，曾经也是个酷帅狂霸拽的人物。</p><p>佐久间靠近深澤，然后狠狠的拍了他屁股一下“不信任同伴的罪，可是很难消除的，除非你下次多帮我解救几个老婆出来。”</p><p>“又没有摄像机在拍，刻意把话说的这么中二是要干什么”阿部亮平忍不住吐槽他。</p><p>三言两句，原本沉重的气氛竟然就这样消失了，宫馆凉太最终提议一起去吃饭，深澤辰哉请客。</p><p>一起出门的时候，中二和五岁的两个人走在最前，贵族跟在后面，阿部和深澤在最后。</p><p>“太好了，你又回来了”阿部亮平认真的对深澤辰哉说“我们以为会就这么失去你，恐慌了好一阵呢，Fukka，HS少一个人都不行，所以，以后有什么事请一定要告诉我们啊，虽然我们四个都很废柴，但多一个人，总会多一个办法的。”</p><p>【你们怎么会是废柴呢】深澤这么想着，但不好意思说出口【你们是我见过的最有担当，最优秀的人了】</p><p>能成为你们的队友，真好。</p><p>深澤辰哉眼眶发红的点点头</p><p>走在前面的宫馆凉太听到后面的对话后，没有回头，而是温柔的笑了。</p><p> </p><p>自上次交还合同之后，深澤还没有跟岩本联系过。</p><p>岩本照倒也不急。<br/>转眼到了9月中旬，深澤果然来还钱了。8月，他缺席了很多活动，所以拿到的工资并不多。他满怀歉意的把钱交给岩本照，并承诺以后每个月绝对不会少于这次的数。<br/>岩本照倒是毫不在意，他知道深澤这个行业挣的钱总是不固定的，他跟深澤说以后有钱时多还点，没钱时少还点就可以了，但只有一个要求，他要深澤每个月都要送现金过来。</p><p>深澤不解，这年头，转账明明更方便。</p><p>“转账会有手续费吧，不划算”急中生智，岩本照回应道</p><p>【就算有手续费也是我这边出的吧……】深澤辰哉心里想着，但也不好说出来，毕竟他是欠钱的那个，债主说什么，他听什么就够了。</p><p>见到深澤辰哉没有异议，岩本照心里松了口气，他只是想多个机会见见深澤而已。</p><p>虽然当下的自己，也不知道这到底是怎么一种心情。</p><p>事项讨论的差不多了，深澤辰哉拿出事先就准备好的纸笔开始写合同，他甚至连自己的印章都带来了。</p><p>“关于利息，您来定吧”深澤一边写，一边询问岩本照<br/>“诶？利息就不用了吧，我是缺这点利息的人吗…”</p><p>刚刚是谁在意转账费的……</p><p>深澤在心里吐槽，但仍是坚持要付利息。</p><p>“你可真固执啊”岩本照站在深澤身后，深澤则是伏在客厅的餐桌上写着借条。<br/>深澤辰哉听到岩本照的话后，抬起头，刚想和对方再理论一下，就被身后的人抱在怀里强制转过头吻住了。</p><p>深澤辰哉吃了一惊，但仍旧是挣脱不开。岩本照也越来越过分的把舌头伸进深澤辰哉的口腔里四处舔弄。<br/>舌头被迫纠缠在一起好久，分开时水渍明显拉成一条细细的丝线，断裂在深澤的唇边。岩本照心情大好的帮他擦干净唇角说道“这就算利息了。”</p><p>【原来，所谓的“利息”是要这样吗……】 深澤辰哉心灰意冷的想</p><p>两人的认知微妙的分成了两个方向，造成了一个深远的误会。</p><p>借条上，最后也没有写上利息两字。岩本照握着深澤的手把印章盖了上去。</p><p>看着盖着自己名字的借条，深澤下定决心，无路如何都要圆满的结束这一切，他跟岩本照上过床还被拍了视频的事，无论是泷泽秀明还是HS的团员都不知情，也没有必要告诉大家，因为只会徒增身边人的担心罢了。</p><p> </p><p>时间再次前进，到了十月就意味着年底将近，HS整个团都更加忙碌起来。同时，一个重大的抉择摆在他们面前。</p><p>加人，HS要新加入三人，关西那边本身人气就很高，人也很风趣的向井康二，认真又努力的目黑莲，还有一个，是小他们十岁的新星后辈，村上真都Raul。</p><p>三个人，三个完全不同的性格，不同的颜色。他们的加入有可能会让HS就此变得更加多彩，也有可能因此将整体都搅成一团乌灰。</p><p>五个人聚在一起就这件事聊了很久，但不意外的事，大家一致都认为可以加人。前路还很漫长，多一个人，一定就能多一分力量。</p><p>当力量更强时，他们就一定能站到更耀眼的舞台上去。</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10</p><p>因为朋友说有要紧的事，所以岩本照提前下班到了跟朋友约定好的地方。<br/>没想到所谓的要紧事，就是个酒局而已。</p><p>“也不知道你最近有什么可忙的，叫你出来一次太难了”朋友向岩本照抱怨。<br/>事已至此，岩本照当然也不好再拒绝，反正现在家里也没有深澤辰哉等在那里了，他确实也该出来玩玩。</p><p>酒局上除了自己那几个损友外，更重要的角色是几个长得可爱，打扮的很好的女孩子，貌似都是上过TGC的模特。但岩本照倒是一个都不认识。<br/>原本还很矜持的模特们在看到岩本照后终于露出了点不一样的神情，没办法，无论从任何角度来讲这个人都很优质了。</p><p>哪怕长得有点凶，仍会有人大胆示好。<br/>就像现在，岩本照在喝酒中途，有人主动靠近和他碰杯聊天，岩本照抬起头打量了一下，发现是个走性感路线的美女，健康的小麦肤色，身材很好，看得出是很用心在保养自己的。岩本照本身其实就还挺喜欢这一卦的，自然也就乐意多聊两句，发展发展。<br/>两人聊了几句最近的趣事，美女有意无意的提起自己最近被邀请上了什么综艺，录制过程中有不怎么红的搞笑艺人一直在色眯眯的盯着自己看。</p><p>“诶，这样啊”岩本照回应着，已经在思考附近都有什么酒店了，反正感受到美女贴在自己胳膊上的胸部也能大致推断出接下来的流程了。</p><p>过了一会儿，性感美女去洗手间补妆了。没想到，马上身边又有另一个人凑了上来，是个黑色头发皮肤白嫩的温婉系美女，眼睛挺大，脸长得很可爱</p><p>倒是也不错。</p><p>只是没想到可爱系的美女凑近时身上的香水味竟然意外的很浓烈厚重，岩本照微微皱眉，突然失去了兴趣。</p><p>不仅是对可爱美女，而是对在场的所有人</p><p>这时，手机收到一条信息，岩本照看到消息后“嗵”的站了起来</p><p>“抱歉，各位，突然有点事我得先走了”</p><p>“啊？你这才刚来啊，一会儿咱还有第二轮呢”朋友们纷纷抱怨，还没来得展现魅力的美女也是一脸茫然。</p><p>“真的对不起，这次的我请了，下次咱们再聚。”岩本照说着掏出钱包把现金都留在了桌子上<br/>“快走快走，好像我叫你来就是为了让你请客一样”损友假装生气，轰岩本照，毕竟也没办法，人家都说了有急事，当然不好强留。岩本照对众人抱歉的笑了笑，快速离开了现场。</p><p>刚出店门口，岩本照就拿出手机给刚刚发消息的人直接回电话</p><p>电话的另一头当然是深澤辰哉。<br/>到了十月，他主动联系要来还钱。</p><p>两人约定好待会儿见就挂了电话。岩本照到的时候，发现深澤辰哉比自己更快些，已经等在那里了。带着帽子和口罩，还挺有明星的感觉。</p><p>“在这等着干什么，之前不是录过你指纹了吗，直接进门就好了”岩本照问他</p><p>深澤也只是摇摇头“您还是尽早把我的指纹删掉吧。”</p><p>无论如何，还留着指纹这种事就很奇怪吧。</p><p>后半句只是在心里想着，没有说出口</p><p>进门后，深澤从包里拿出一个不薄的信封放在桌子上</p><p>“这里有40万，您看一下”</p><p>岩本照拿起信封，从里面拽出一沓钱的一角看一下就丢回桌子上，表示收到了，完全没有要数一下或者验验真伪的意思。</p><p>“我说你们每个月能挣多少啊，你不会都给我了吧”<br/>“必要的生活费我还是有的”深澤回应“如果没什么事的话，我…”</p><p>“别着急嘛”岩本照靠近深澤，打断他想要离开的想法，“你明天上午有工作吗”</p><p>深澤辰哉没有说话，犹豫了十几秒后，他摇了摇头。</p><p>靠近之后，从深澤辰哉身上散发出了好闻的香水味，带点柑橘的水果香，混合着香草，木质和牛奶的味道，有点清甜，不同于一般男香</p><p>“你的香水……还挺不错…”岩本照对他说</p><p>“纪梵希而已……”深澤辰哉小声的回复了一句，没有再继续说什么。</p><p>深澤辰哉一直垂着眼睛，盯着地面的一处。岩本照离他很近，两人身高差了7、8厘米，从岩本照的角度，正好可以更清晰的看到深澤又长又密的睫毛。</p><p>像是一个小刷子，撩的岩本照心里有点痒。<br/>越靠越近，最终，岩本照的嘴唇亲在了深澤辰哉的眼皮和睫毛上。</p><p>深澤辰哉下意识的闭上眼，告诉自己不要反抗。</p><p>本来只是想让深澤再多待会儿，喝两杯之类的，但没想到可以突然发展成这样。<br/>虽然能感受到嘴唇下的眼皮在微微颤抖，但对方却没有明确拒绝他，这给了岩本照继续下去的信心。</p><p>本以为合同作废后他没有机会再吃到深澤辰哉了，但是，或许还有发展的空间？</p><p>果然他之前几次也是挺舒服的吧。</p><p>岩本照在心里胡思乱想。</p><p>感受到眼睛上的压力消失，深澤辰哉睁开眼睛看了过去。<br/>他眼皮被亲的微微泛红，睫毛都被舔湿了。看的岩本照再也按捺不住，拽起他的手就往卧室里走。</p><p>深澤辰哉被拽到卧室里，被岩本照压在门上从下巴一直亲到喉结。</p><p>“等、等等！”深澤有点抗拒。<br/>“怎么了？”岩本照咬着深澤的耳朵，含糊不清的问他。</p><p>近距离感受到岩本照的声音与呼吸让深澤辰哉慌乱起来，他带着有点示弱的腔调说“还没洗澡，你身上有酒味”</p><p>“抱歉，我刚刚确实正好在跟人喝酒来着”岩本照直率的道歉，其实他身上不仅是酒味，还有烟味和女人香水味，他这段日子看了很多深澤从以前到现在的杂志访谈和电视节目。知道深澤有点洁癖，自己确实不该就这么推倒他。</p><p>“那我们一起洗吧”<br/>不等深澤回复，岩本照已经拽着对方进了浴室。</p><p>一片混乱之中，衣服都还没来得及脱。深澤辰哉就被岩本照抱在花洒下继续亲吻。<br/>刚打开龙头，出来的还是冷水，把两人浇了个透。</p><p>岩本照倒是没什么，但深澤是个怕冷的人<br/>“好冷…”深澤小声说，语调软绵绵的，透露出一丝委屈，让人不知道他究竟是在抱怨还是在撒娇。</p><p>反正对岩本照来讲，就一律按撒娇来算了。</p><p>“没关系，很快就让你热起来”岩本照回应他。</p><p>的确是很快，从花洒里流出的水变得温热起来，岩本照脱掉两人已经被水淋湿的衣服，再次成为赤裸相对的状态。</p><p>之后他将沐浴露搓揉出泡沫后涂抹在自己和深澤身上。</p><p>深澤辰哉也终于后知后觉的发现，自己居然跟岩本照玩起了浴室play，一时间变得更加羞耻。<br/>就如刚刚所说，整个人开始发热变红起来。</p><p>同时岩本照还变本加厉的借由给他涂泡沫的过程乱吃豆腐，一只手揉捏胸部，另一只手伸到双腿中间到处乱摸。<br/>“嗯…不要…”<br/>深澤辰哉徒劳的夹着腿，用手推拒，但顾了下面就顾不了上面。最终还是逃不开乳尖被捏肿的命运。</p><p>“稍微摸两下乳头就肿起来了啊，一个半月前跟我那次是你最近的一次了吗”岩本照问他</p><p>虽然事实的确是那样，但深澤辰哉不想说出来。</p><p>“不说吗”没有得到回应，岩本照倒也没再追问，反正事实差不多就是这么回事<br/>重点是，他有验证的办法。</p><p>岩本照突然用一只手把深澤辰哉的两个手腕握在一起锁在对方自己胸前，另一只手握住他的下体开始快速撸动起来。</p><p>“啊！等等，你干什么……”突然被这么对待，一开始是惊讶，很快，快感就涌上来，本来深澤辰哉力气就比不过岩本照，现在更是双腿发软只能勉强靠在对方怀里才不至于滑到地上。</p><p>岩本照撸动的手法又重又快，目的就是为了让深澤辰哉很快射出来。</p><p>深澤当然也是招架不住，很快就呻吟着射了出来。浓稠的液体一部分沾到了岩本照手上，但更多的还是散落在地砖上。</p><p>岩本照把带有精液的手指拿给深澤看<br/>“看，我没猜错吧”</p><p>“你！…”论这方面的脸皮深澤真是输的彻底，他赶紧拽着岩本照的手到花洒下面冲洗，毁灭证据。</p><p>岩本照看着深澤辰哉这幅样子倒是觉得还挺可爱的。</p><p>岩本照把手探向深澤辰哉的臀部开始揉捏起来，一个多月没再做过，深澤的穴口又紧的像是第一次时一样。但浴室里没有润滑剂，用沐浴露之类的东西又很不科学……</p><p>要出去拿一趟吗？<br/>岩本照这么想着，环顾四周，然后突然想起洗手台的柜子里有凡士林，秋冬皮肤干燥，他偶尔会用来在洗澡之后涂一点。</p><p>现在嘛，倒是也可以用上。</p><p>岩本照的主卧浴室很大，洗手台也做成了很大的一个整体，两三成年个人同时坐在上面完全没问题，于是岩本照把深澤抱起，放在洗手台上，后背一瞬间靠在冰凉的镜子上让深澤意识回笼。<br/>他清醒看着岩本照挖出一大块凡士林伸向自己的腿间，之后，那个感觉再次袭来，有手指入侵后穴，把那里塞得满满的。</p><p>岩本照仔细的润滑开拓着那里，同时深澤在小声呻吟。<br/>终于开拓的差不多了，为了方便进入，岩本照把深澤摆成跪趴在洗手台上姿势，直接插了进去<br/>“嗯…”深澤双臂双膝都撑在洗手台上，被进入的一瞬间全身都不自觉的绷得紧紧的。</p><p>“放松”岩本照拍了拍对方的臀部，那里肉肉的手感不错。</p><p>“呜嗯…不要…”深澤眼圈发热，不知道该怎么配合，每次被插入他都会下意识的绷紧，换来的就是臀部被拍的啪啪作响，不疼，可是很羞耻。他把头埋的很低，希望这段时间赶快过去。</p><p>“Fukka，头抬起来一下”岩本照坏心的叫他，深澤正对着镜子，他只要抬头，就会从镜子里看到自己正在被干的场面。</p><p>果然，深澤抬头后被镜子里的画面吓到，再次全身绷紧。<br/>为了不让深澤再次把头低下去，岩本照一只手从后面伸过来抬起他的下巴，强迫他正对着镜子。</p><p>“呜…我不要……不要这样”就算抗拒，但自己正在被男人干的前后耸动的画面还是不断映入眼帘。<br/>不知道是不是错觉，仿佛还能看到被插入时，肚子上微微鼓起的一小块。<br/>深澤辰哉面红耳赤，他觉得自己这样眼底湿漉漉的样子……好像很色情很适合被干一样。</p><p>由于靠的更近，岩本照也进入的更深，抽插的更快。舒服的感觉不受控制的袭来，被不断摩擦的地方变得越来越热，开始没有规律的收缩抽动。原先涂抹进去的凡士林被融化，随着抽插流出来，而同时，从深澤身体内部分泌出的液体也被带出来，流的大腿上到处都是。</p><p>“你现在很舒服吧”岩本照透过镜子和深澤四目相对“你看看自己现在的表情”</p><p>深澤辰哉脑子已经开始无法运转，只是觉得很舒服，被进入到深处的时候就会很舒服。<br/>同时又有心底的另一个声音告诉他，他真的完了。</p><p>被舒服与难受两种感觉拉扯，深澤一边呻吟一边啜泣起来，最终又一次被直接干射，之后，岩本照也加快抽插速度，没多久也也射在了深澤体内。<br/>之后，他故意抬高深澤的腰，让他的腿直起来一些，从镜子里，深澤可以清晰的看到岩本照的阴茎是怎么拔出来的，而且随着拔出，里面的液体也慢慢流了出来，透明的混合着乳白色的液体一部分顺着大腿往下，另一部分直接滴落在台面上。</p><p>深澤辰哉委屈至极，却又不知道该怎么发泄，只能再次啜泣起来。</p><p> </p><p>每天都要泡澡是深澤辰哉最后坚持，在相处的这段时间里，岩本照显然也发现了这一点，他把仍红着眼睛的深澤抱到事先加满水的浴缸里，和他一起泡澡。</p><p>“你还好吗”恢复成好青年的岩本照小心翼翼的问道</p><p>当然不好……</p><p>深澤辰哉此时从穴口到腿根都还在不自控的抽动着，双腿和腰都没有力气。想跟岩本照同归于尽都没有那个力量。</p><p>当然本身也是不可能同归于尽的。</p><p>于是深澤辰哉只是说“我想抽根烟”</p><p>岩本照裸着身体出去，裸着身体回来，拿着烟给深澤点上，之后也给自己点了一根重新做回浴缸里。<br/>岩本照的浴缸很大，容纳三个成年人都没有问题。</p><p>透过烟雾，他看着深澤湿漉漉的手指夹着烟，表情仍是皱着眉，一副委委屈屈的样子在抽</p><p>就觉得很可爱。</p><p>如果他是故意这么可爱的也太可怕了。</p><p>随着水波的流动，深澤胸前的两点时隐时现，在热水的作用下从乳晕到乳尖的颜色都变的更加粉嫩。</p><p>岩本照把烟丢到浴缸外，香烟的火星马上被地上的水渍浸灭了。</p><p>深澤辰哉一根烟还没抽完，就被对面的人拉了过去，被迫坐在对方腿上被插入了</p><p>“笨蛋！混蛋！坏蛋！……呜嗯”深澤辰哉终于忍受不了，第一次开口骂了岩本照。<br/>但与他现在的处境相比，都不过是些不痛不痒的话而已，反而好像增添了情趣。</p><p>“这样不是挺好的吗”岩本照一边抽插一边鼓励他“以后跟我就不要说敬语了，你比我还大一岁了吧”</p><p>第二次被插入，身体熟悉了很多，快感浮现的更快，深澤辰哉不自觉的抱住岩本照的宽肩，随着对方的动作上下起伏，连手上的烟什么时候掉出了浴缸外面都不知道。</p><p>岩本照故意坏心的把深澤从自己肩膀上拉起来，把头埋进他的胸前去亲咬对方整个从乳晕到乳尖的位置。</p><p>在岩本照的玩弄下，深澤辰哉不仅乳头挺立起来，就连乳晕也鼓起来薄薄的一块，再继续玩弄下去，深澤就会再次发出带着哭腔的呻吟。</p><p>“呜……不要……不要再这样弄我了”<br/>“不要怎么你？”岩本照问他<br/>“不……不要再咬我的胸部了”<br/>“为什么？”岩本照一边咬更重，一边含糊不清的问<br/>“啊…嗯……”反而被咬的更厉害，让深澤说不出完整的话来，只能抱着岩本照埋在自己胸前的头，把手伸进对方头发里，不断摩挲，希望能缓解一些。</p><p>深澤辰哉呻吟的越厉害，同时岩本照下半身也挺动的越快，进入的越深，最终，两人又一次同时到达高潮。</p><p>本来最近工作就多，再加上今天射了三次，深澤辰哉累的不行，强撑到清理完之后直接在岩本照怀里睡了过去。</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p>12月，HS发布了一个好消息，他们从前辈泷泽秀明那里继承了舞台，作为新座长，出镜率一下子也多了起来。<br/>这对他们的饭来讲是个值得庆祝的事。</p><p>对他们自己来讲，当然也是。</p><p>正式排练还没开始，大家提议趁还没忙起来之前要去喝一杯。这个时候向井，目黑和Raul都已经确定要加入进来，虽然还是个秘密，但大家已经开始悄悄的磨合了。</p><p>除了未成年的Raul和因为有其他工作而不在的目黑之外，剩余6人聚在了一处经由前辈推荐的还不错的酒吧里。</p><p>酒的品类齐全，整体气氛也不错。<br/>就在大家聊得很愉快的时候，服务生拿来了一瓶香槟。</p><p>“诶？我们没点这个吧？”宫馆疑惑的问</p><p>“是这样的”服务生解释道“是那边的先生送的，他说恭喜各位的新工作。”</p><p>众人顺着服务生指的方向看过去，岩本照正坐在那里，举起杯笑着向他们示意。</p><p>啊……</p><p>除了不明真相的向井康二之外，所有人心里都咯噔一下</p><p>“认识的人吗？”向井感兴趣的问</p><p>“啊…嗯，我的一个熟人”深澤辰哉马上回过神来，让自己尽量自然“既然有人送过来了，那就别浪费了”他说着让服务生打开了香槟。</p><p>“你要过去打个招呼吗？”渡边翔太不确定的问</p><p>“还是先算了，我看他那边也有朋友，还是先不打扰了，之后我会给他发消息道谢的。”深澤带着自然的笑容回应。他其实真的很不想过去，这么说都是临时想的借口。</p><p>HS的其他人不知道两人现在的真正关系，只知道是深澤害岩本的公司亏了一笔，但现在看对方还愿意送个酒过来，那关系应该还不糟，也就放心一些了。</p><p>几杯酒下肚，大家感觉今天也就差不多了，于是决定就此解散。</p><p>作为礼貌，深澤辰哉一边起身一边给岩本照发了个消息，感谢他的酒。</p><p>“不客气”岩本照回复他，之后紧接着问“下星期有时间吗”</p><p>“有的，29号之前都可以”</p><p>“那我到时候再联系你”</p><p>“好”</p><p> </p><p>两人再次约好还钱的日期正好是12月24日，走在大街上，所有地方都装点着霓虹灯，到处都是节日的氛围。</p><p>深澤辰哉大概是这条街上唯一心情沉重的人。</p><p>到岩本照那里的时候，大概也是因为被节日的气氛感染，对方看起来心情不错。<br/>把钱收下后，岩本照跟深澤辰哉道了声平安夜快乐，甚至问他有没有想要的礼物。</p><p>深澤楞了一下，第一反应当然是拒绝。</p><p>“过节嘛，你说个想要的，无论是什么，只要我能办到，我都满足你。”</p><p>什么都行吗……</p><p>深澤在心里想着。</p><p>犹豫了许久，深澤下定决心说道“确实有一个……”</p><p>“我想要之前你拍我的那些视频”</p><p>原来是这个……</p><p>岩本照恍然大悟，的确，那些视频在自己手里对深澤来讲就是个巨大的不定时炸弹。</p><p>但是……</p><p>“就这？就这？”岩本照不确定的问</p><p>明明他都做好准备，如果深澤辰哉说想要免掉所有欠债他都会同意了。反正公司那边的窟窿他一开始就用自己的钱都补上了。</p><p>“嗯，如果可以的话……谢谢您……”</p><p>那些视频，岩本照其实并没有故意留下想以此对深澤怎么样，他只是粗心大意，忘记了主动给人家。就算不是今天这种日子，深澤如果开口说想要，他也肯定是会给的。</p><p>岩本照笑了笑，走进屋里拿出了一个硬盘交到深澤辰哉手里。</p><p>“太可惜了，我自己还没来得及多看几次呢”他打趣道</p><p>“谢谢……”没想到这么顺利就能拿到，深澤有点不可置信的接过硬盘，然后就被拽住了手</p><p>“别光说谢谢啊，你也得回我一个礼物才行。”</p><p>深澤辰哉盯着两个人的手，小声的问“你想要什么？”</p><p>“我想要……”<br/>岩本照凑近深澤辰哉。低沉的声音震动着鼓膜</p><p>“我想要你别再跟我说敬语了。”</p><p>……？</p><p>……就这？</p><p>深澤辰哉也愣住了，他本来都做好准备要跟岩本照玩cosplay了，没想到对方只说了这么个不痛不痒的要求。</p><p>深澤辰哉……<br/>一个偶尔也会想的很乱七八糟的人……</p><p>礼物交换的很顺利。而此时，窗外陆陆续续的有雪花开始飘落。</p><p>这次的平安夜，也终于是下雪了。</p><p> </p><p>这样的日子，无论是公共交通还是打车都不会很方便，再加上下雪了，岩本照提出开车送深澤回去。</p><p>当下气氛还不错，深澤也不好过分拒绝驳了对方面子。</p><p>但是他们低估大家在今晚出门的热情，街上到处都是人，到处都在堵车，仿佛全日本的人都没闲着。</p><p>岩本照临时改变了主意，说与其这样堵着不如绕点远路，顺便可以带深澤去看个好看的。</p><p>无奈，已经上了贼船的深澤辰哉也只能继续任由对方带自己航行下去。</p><p>驾驶席，岩本照嘴角微微上扬，露出一个计划通的笑脸。</p><p>越开越偏，岩本照最后把车子停在了一处开阔的半山腰上。<br/>从车中走出，整个东京的夜景尽收眼底，那种亮丽炫目的景色，确实与众不同。</p><p>这种身处繁华却又远离繁华的感觉让人意外的可以平静下来。<br/>一段时间以来的忙碌和焦虑终于在这一瞬间被抛在脑后。</p><p>好看……<br/>深澤辰哉在内心感慨着。</p><p>岩本照悄悄转过头，看着深澤辰哉的侧脸。心里和对方想着一样的话。</p><p>看到对方鼻尖和耳朵被冷空气冻得通红。岩本照不自觉的摘下手套，把手抚了上去。</p><p>被突然摸脸的深澤辰哉惊讶的转过头。两个人的目光在空气中纠缠在一起。</p><p>细密的雪花在飞舞，落在两人的头发上和睫毛上。</p><p>一小片雪花在岩本照的眼角融化，然后消失不见。</p><p>意识到这样哪里不太对，深澤辰哉率先垂下眼皮移开了视线。<br/>接着他听到对方“啧”的咂了一下舌的声音，再之后就突然被吻住了。<br/>温热的舌头在深澤嘴里搅弄，温热的手掌同样也有点温暖了他差点就要被冻僵的脸。</p><p>迷迷糊糊之间，岩本照拉开车门，把深澤推到在后车座上。因为天气原因，岩本今天开的是比较适合雪路的SUV，后座宽大，两个人在里面做什么都没问题。</p><p>深澤能感受到自己的衣服正在被一件件的脱掉，但可能是因为今天这些铺垫太多，他虽然满脸通红心如擂鼓，却没有拒绝。</p><p>车子里没有润滑之类的东西，要继续下去稍微有点麻烦，好在岩本照想起来自己随身带的包里有安全套。虽然作用有限，但也聊胜于无。</p><p>什么样的人才会随身携带这种东西啊……</p><p>深澤辰哉在心里吐槽，然后就被套着安全套的手指插进了身体里。</p><p>“嗯…”深澤辰哉呼吸加重的喘了一声，在封闭的空间里异常清晰。<br/>他连忙咬紧嘴唇忍耐着不再发出声音。</p><p>草草扩张几下之后岩本照把安全套丢到一边，拉开深澤的大腿直接插了进去</p><p>“啊…痛…”深澤控制不住的说了一声。扩张的有限，但其实比起痛来讲，更多的是涨。</p><p>整个穴道里被赛的满满当当的抽插都很困难。</p><p>感受到深澤辰哉夹在自己腰间的腿绷的紧紧的，岩本照知道对方肯定不好受，于是没有急着下半身的动作，而是俯下身去亲他。手也在他的腰腹及胸前到处抚摸。</p><p>在黑暗的空间里接吻，让深澤辰哉的大脑一片空白，他只能闭着眼睛被动接受。<br/>岩本照的手也慢慢向下最终握住了深澤的下半身撸动爱抚起来。</p><p>“啊…岩本くん…”岩本照在做爱过程中不怎么会主动服务深澤那里，这种情况下让深澤不知道该如何反应。</p><p>“有进步，你倒是终于不冷冰冰的叫我‘岩本さん’了”岩本照在深澤辰哉耳边轻轻的说<br/>“其实我更想你这个时候叫我名字，你不会不知道我名字是什么吧”</p><p>说话期间，岩本照手里的动作一直没停，他手上有之前安全套上的润滑油，撸动深澤辰哉的下半身时会发出很过分的水声。</p><p>受不了这种声音，深澤只想让他赶快停下“你…你先放手…”</p><p>“你先叫我一声”</p><p>没有办法，深澤只好小声叫了岩本的名字“……照”</p><p>“乖~”<br/>岩本照心里满意了，于是他放开了深澤辰哉已经硬挺起来的部位。之后直起身调整了一下自己的姿势，开始正式抽插起来。</p><p>“啊…你…怎么这么突然…呜”<br/>突然的对待让深澤腰腹绷紧，随着身上人的动作后背不断摩擦后座的皮质座椅<br/>整个都是炙热的一片，无论是后背，还是下半身相连的地方。</p><p>车内空间有限，深澤辰哉的头时不时会撞在后车门上，于是他只好把一只手撑在头顶。因为不想发出声音，而把另一只手握成拳放在嘴边，咬住食指的关节。</p><p>这样自己束缚住自己双手的姿势更方便岩本照的手在他身上到处乱摸，岩本照摸的越厉害，深澤咬住自己手指的力道就更大，如此形成了一个循环。</p><p>不知道什么时候，雪已经停了，月光从车窗外照进来，银白色的光线撒在深澤辰哉的身上，让他的皮肤白的好像在发光一样。</p><p>岩本照也终于发现了深澤现在可怜兮兮的境地，一只手撑在头顶防止自己被撞到，另一只手的关节也已经咬出了几个深深的牙印，因为咬着自己导致呼吸不太顺畅，胸膛上下起伏，胸前一点被岩本照麦色的大手揉捏着，没被捏住的另一边也因为之前的玩弄而红肿挺立在那里，视线往上，就能看到对方眼底湿漉漉的，简直委屈极了。</p><p>这个人到底怎么回事？<br/>岩本照在心里抓狂。<br/>【到底是他真的很色情还是我自己太丧心病狂了？】</p><p>“你到底怎么回事？不是走搞笑路线的吗，设定也太崩塌了吧”丧心病狂的岩本照恶人先告状的质问深澤辰哉，不等对方反应就俯下身拉开他嘴唇上的手深吻他，同时另一只手护在他的头顶，下半身狠狠往里顶弄。</p><p>深澤辰哉满头问号的被吻住了，岩本照激烈的动作让他难以招架，好在每一次被顶到挪位时候头都是撞在岩本照的手掌中的，一点也不疼。</p><p>被这么激烈的插入，深澤辰哉其实感觉很舒服，渐渐的快感开始累积，眼前都变得模糊一片。<br/>反而是岩本照觉得现在这个姿势不太方便，于是他又直起身，同时下半身也抽离了出去。</p><p>“嗯…？”深澤辰哉不明就里<br/>怎么突然停下了…明明…明明刚刚那样还不错的……</p><p>深澤在心里下意识的想着，并没有意识到自己到底都想了些什么</p><p>此刻他后穴一抽一抽的，整个腰都在抖，只想继续刚刚事 。</p><p>岩本照当然不是想停下，他只是换了个姿势坐在后座上，然后把仰面躺在那的深澤拽了起来让他坐到自己大腿上。</p><p>又是骑乘的姿势，被进入的一瞬间深澤辰哉脚趾绷紧，在岩本照怀里整个人下意识的想缩成一团。<br/>感觉到自己的下半身被激烈的欢迎着，岩本照敏锐的知道对方现在应该是舒服的，于是故意更重的从下往上顶弄，果然，深澤辰哉再也控制不住的呻吟出声，同时声音里水气很重，好像又快要哭出来。<br/>他在床上时真的很爱哭，岩本照没见过比他更能撒娇的男人了。</p><p>由于又是空间的问题，坐在岩本照腿上的深澤没法直起上半身，只好抱着对方的脖子缩在他肩膀上。<br/>岩本照喜欢现在这个样子，所以动的更加卖力，连带着车子都整体震动着，从外面一看就知道车里的人在做什么。</p><p>这时正好有几个骑着摩托车的年轻人路过，车灯照到停在不远处的他们这辆车。<br/>年轻人觉得有趣，故意放慢速度同时开始大声摁喇叭吓唬车里的人</p><p>深澤辰哉明显就被吓到了，一想到会被人发现他正在这里跟男人车震，他全身的血液都要凝固了。</p><p>岩本照也下意识的护住他，之后回过神来安慰<br/>“没事的，车玻璃有贴膜，外面看不到的”<br/>“而且，他们已经走远了”</p><p>怀里的人还在抖，岩本照暗骂刚刚那几个破坏气氛二逼。</p><p>这时，岩本照感觉自己肚子那里好像湿了一块，他扶起深澤辰哉往下一看，发现对方射了，弄得衣服上一片乳白色的痕迹。</p><p>“你真是……”<br/>岩本照控制不住笑了出来。<br/>被嘲笑的深澤辰哉脸上一片通红，他捂住岩本照的嘴不让他再出声。</p><p>“你…我只是不小心而已…”<br/>感觉到手心被舔了，深澤辰哉马上放开手，岩本照也终于不笑了</p><p>“好好~不是你的错，都怪他们”岩本照带着笑安抚。<br/>“既然你都出来了，那该我了”</p><p>岩本照说着，扶着深澤辰哉跪趴在车座上，刚刚那个姿势是为了让对方也舒服，现在这样能让他更方便发力，快点结束</p><p>“啊……嗯…你，你等等…”</p><p>刚刚才高潮过，深澤辰哉身体里面还很敏感，没来得恢复就又被剧烈顶入让他难受的挣扎起来。<br/>因为温差，车玻璃上凝结了一层白雾，深澤辰哉挣扎的手拂过，留下几道歪歪扭扭的线条。</p><p>结果随着岩本的射出，深澤又小小的高潮了一次。</p><p>【真是没脸见人了……】<br/>深澤辰哉委屈的想。</p><p>回程路上，两个人都沉默的一言不发，深澤辰哉衣服虽然穿整齐了，但内裤下面的穴口里还含着岩本照的精液，湿乎乎的一片。岩本照则是上衣被深澤辰哉射的湿了一块。</p><p>在难以言说的气氛下，终于到了深澤家的地下停车场，岩本照停好车，笑着对深澤说<br/>“虽然我也挺想上去坐坐的，但是……”<br/>他目光停留在自己衣服上一瞬，然后又坏笑着看着深澤“但是，我这衣服有点不太方便”</p><p>【可恶…】<br/>深澤辰哉好不容易平静下来的脸色又开始爆红<br/>“抱，抱歉…既然这样那就下次再说吧”他说着快速打开车门往外走</p><p>“喂，Fukka”岩本照降下玻璃叫住他“说好了，下次邀请我上去坐坐”</p><p>深澤辰哉胡乱点点头，快速逃走了。</p><p>终于回到自己家里。<br/>深澤辰哉坐在玄关处，缩成一团靠在墙上</p><p>今天这是怎么了……居然迷迷糊糊的跟岩本照就车震了…</p><p>想到自己刚刚做的那些事，深澤辰哉再次脸色通红，脖子发麻。</p><p>这时候手机收到一条信息。<br/>是岩本照发来的</p><p>【Merry Christmas】</p><p>只有这么简短的一句。</p><p>深澤辰哉看了一眼时间，零点刚刚过去，现在已经是25号了。</p><p>“一点都不快乐……”深澤辰哉喃喃自语</p><p>“都是圣诞节的错……”</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>4w多字了...Fukka终于叫了声岩本照的名字<br/>果然还是现实里比较甜...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作为新规.....完全不知道当初歌舞伎zero的购票方式<br/>不知道写的对不对，如果能有人告诉，将感激不尽.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12</p><p>夜深人静的时候，深澤终于有勇气把从岩本那里拿到的移动硬盘插到电脑上，里面整体只有几个标题为不同日期的视频。<br/>犹豫了一下，深澤随手点开了一个决定查看一下。</p><p>视频内容是完全没有剪辑过的，从岩本照摁下摄像键开始，就是深澤辰哉赤裸着躺在床上的样子，镜头画面不太稳，明显是被岩本照拿在手里拍摄的，画面里的深澤用一只胳膊挡着大半张脸，胸膛剧烈起伏着，接着镜头向下，稍稍停留在了他紧绷的腰腹间，因为绷紧而明显能看到他几块腹肌的形状，再接着，镜头继续向下，在深澤辰哉被打开的双腿间，岩本照深色的性器正插在他的后穴里，深澤辰哉的皮肤很白，在镜头下跟岩本照麦色的皮肤形成了强烈的对比，这时岩本照突然开始动起来，深澤辰哉浅红色的穴口把对方的性器完完整整吞到根部，岩本照的小腹不断撞击着深澤辰哉的腿间，把那里撞的通红一片，两人相连再分开后的地方拉出细密的透明丝线。<br/>同时，画面里充实着肉体相撞时的声音，水声，以及深澤辰哉自己压抑不住的呻吟声……</p><p>仿佛一下子被人掐紧了心脏，深澤颤抖着快速关掉了这个画面。</p><p>虽然视频被关掉了，但那个画面冲击力实在太强，深澤辰哉下意识的咬紧嘴唇，心脏剧烈跳动起来。<br/>没有勇气再看其他视频的内容，他直接将整个硬盘格式化了。</p><p>1月，HS加入三个新成员消息正式官宣，一时间在饭中间炸开了锅。<br/>走到现在这一步，陪着HS一路走来的饭其实更多有一种母亲的心理，就算孩子不能成为人中龙凤也没关系，只要健健康康，大方向上很顺利也就够了。<br/>母亲多数都是温柔与包容的，但一部分母亲在溺爱孩子的同时又有着很强的占有欲。</p><p>一时间，反对加人的声音被尖锐的突出了出来。<br/>但此时HS众人实在是没有多余的精力去顾及这些。<br/>从前辈手里继承的舞台，内容上已经完全焕然一新，留给他们消化的时间十分有限。</p><p> </p><p>泷泽秀明在带深澤辰哉外出吃饭的时候，两人聊起了舞台的一些事。虽然他们是新座长，但舞台的命名里仍旧保留着泷泽秀明的名字，这是舞台上级发行方的要求，因为现在的HS仍旧默默无闻，不值得被看好。</p><p>“别人越是不看好你，你就越要做出点样子来，知道吗”泷泽秀明这么对深澤辰哉说道</p><p>深澤辰哉只能点点头</p><p>一时间，压力又多了一个。</p><p> </p><p>约定好还钱的日子，岩本照回到家的时候，看到深澤正把头埋在膝盖里坐在门口的地上等他，不知道已经等了多久。<br/>他所在的高级公寓私密性很好，深澤这样待在门口也完全没问题。</p><p>只是……</p><p>岩本照无奈的笑了<br/>【这个人大概永远不会听自己的话，直接进门吧】</p><p>岩本照蹲下身，摇了摇深澤辰哉，深澤抬起头，眼角还带着疲惫的困倦。</p><p>“起来吧，先进屋”<br/>进屋之后，岩本照领着他先坐到沙发上，之后去给他倒了杯水</p><p>深澤没喝水，而是直接拿出钱放在桌子上。</p><p>岩本照一直观察者深澤辰哉，突然对他说“一个月不见，你瘦了些”</p><p>“是吗……”深澤辰哉下意识的摸了摸自己的脸，这段时间一直在高强度的排练，就连今天，也是排练结束后直接过来的，瘦了也很正常。</p><p>【果然，当偶像也不轻松啊】<br/>岩本照看着深澤已经明显凹陷进去的脸颊，在心里默默想着，据他观察，深澤辰哉其实是个挺注重自己行为举止的人，如果不是累到极致，是不会做出这种坐在自己家门口的行为的。</p><p>这时，仍是全身酸痛的深澤伸手捏了捏自己的脖子和肩膀。岩本照看到这一幕后提议要帮深澤按摩。<br/>深澤当然是拒绝</p><p>“别客气啊，我的技术可是专业级的，会很有效果的”<br/>岩本照不由分说，拉起深澤辰哉就往卧室走。</p><p>在卧室里，岩本照除掉深澤的外套后让他趴在床上。<br/>深澤辰哉虽然不太情愿，但他实在是很累了，没有精力跟岩本照推拒，反正岩本照想做什么就让他做好了。</p><p>自从几年前岩本照沉迷健身开始，他就渐渐的知道了不少缓解身体疲劳的办法，可惜人是无法给自己按摩的，他空有一身技术却一直无处施展。</p><p>深澤辰哉趴在岩本照软硬适中的床上，身后人的大手从他肩膀开始揉捏起来。<br/>岩本照没有说谎，他的手法确实很不错。力度合适，深澤辰哉被按摩的很舒服。</p><p>渐渐的，岩本照的手来到深澤辰哉的腰臀处，深澤的臀部大概是他全身上下最有肉的地方了，无论他多瘦，手感都不赖。<br/>岩本照心猿意马起来，为了转移注意力，他开口问深澤<br/>“怎么样，我没骗你吧，是不是挺有用的？”</p><p>没有得到回应。</p><p>“Fukka？”</p><p>岩本照低下头，看到深澤辰哉竟然已经睡着了。</p><p>为了不弄醒深澤，他减轻了按摩的力道帮他按摩完了全身。之后帮他盖好被，任由他继续睡下去。</p><p>一夜无梦<br/>隐隐约约，深澤辰哉听到有人在叫自己。他睁开眼，发现岩本照的脸就放大在自己面前。</p><p>深澤吓了一跳，连忙拉开距离。<br/>然后他环顾自周，发现自己是在岩本照的卧室里，两人还盖着同一条被子</p><p>“你昨晚在我这睡着了，我看你挺累的，就没叫醒你”岩本照主动解释道</p><p>被对方这么一说，深澤辰哉的记忆终于回笼</p><p>皮肤与被子相摩擦的触感提醒了深澤，他低下头看到自己身上只穿着背心和内裤<br/>【怎么回事……这是又做了吗…】</p><p>注意到深澤辰哉揪着背心的领口神色复杂，岩本照大概猜出了对方在想什么，于是再次解释<br/>“放心，昨晚什么也没做，我只是看你穿的牛仔裤太紧，卫衣太厚，怕你睡得不安稳才帮你脱掉的”</p><p>“是这样啊……”正如岩本照所说，深澤自己也感受了一下，确实没有做爱后的那种感觉。<br/>“不好意思，昨晚给你添麻烦了”深澤辰哉道歉</p><p>“不会啊，只是分你一半床而已”岩本照回应他“其实我把你叫起来只是想问问你今天上午有没有工作而已，睡太死迟到了可不好”</p><p>“没”深澤摇摇头“排练是下午才开始，今天也没有其他工作了”</p><p>“那就好”岩本照坐起身“那你接着睡吧，我去收拾收拾准备上班了”</p><p>深澤辰哉当然不可能继续睡在这，于是他跟着岩本照一同起床，当初那几天为他准备的洗漱用具还留在岩本照的浴室里，洗手台上有两个洗手池，方便双人同时使用。</p><p>叼着牙刷，深澤和岩本的目光在面前的镜子里相遇了一秒钟，之后深澤马上转移了视线。但即使如此，他视线落在洗手台台面上后，又马上想到的居然是之前在这上面做爱的片段。</p><p>深澤辰哉更用力的刷着牙，驱赶掉那些记忆。</p><p>最后，两人一同出门，临别前，深澤辰哉跟岩本照说，2月的时候，他们要开始在不同的剧场巡演，不在东京，要当面还钱可能会有些麻烦，如果他不介意的话，后几个月希望可以用转账的方式给他。</p><p>“不急”岩本照回应着“到时候我们再说就好。”</p><p> </p><p>回到自己家，深澤辰哉仍是惯例的先洗澡<br/>泡在浴缸里，深澤反省自己</p><p>居然就那么睡着了……<br/>他记得自己进岩本照家的时候也不过才晚上八点，被岩本照叫醒的时候正好是早晨八点，也就是说他整整睡了12个小时，中间完全没有醒过……</p><p>一定是岩本照家的枕头太舒适了……<br/>深澤辰哉这么想。</p><p> </p><p>岩本照这边。<br/>秘书拿着需要他过目的文件进来时，岩本照正在看油管。今天正好是HS更新的日子。内容是他们1月初那天拍摄的新年日出篇。没想到跨年晚会结束后他们就马不停蹄的开始了新工作。果然，无论现实里有多疲惫，节目里的他们总是充满活力的。</p><p> </p><p>“果然是迷上了啊……”<br/>看到岩本照正在的看的内容，秘书心里默默想着。</p><p>秘书离开后，岩本照想了想，还是给自己的妹妹发了条消息，早在很久之前妹妹就是HS的饭了，貌似最喜欢宫馆凉太，他曾经看到过家里放的一些周边，当时还一个都不认识。</p><p>没想到现在……</p><p>【HS的歌舞伎下个月就要开始巡演了，你一般都是怎么买票的？带我一个】</p><p>【诶？之前去看的时候你不是没什么兴趣吗，突然这样你有什么目的】妹妹回复的很快，并且带着一个不信任的表情</p><p>【最近觉得还挺有趣的】</p><p>【不要，我要跟朋友去看，你自己去入后援会抽票就好了】</p><p>【要是抽不到怎么办，而且我想坐前排】岩本照发了几个大哭的表情过去<br/>【你就帮我一起吧，票钱，路费住宿我都出了，再请你吃饭怎么样？】</p><p>【这……】妹妹表现出了一丝犹豫</p><p>【再加上你之前说想要的衣服和包】</p><p>【成交！】秒回应</p><p>搞定妹妹，岩本照终于松了口气。<br/>最近油管看多了，对HS的了解也渐渐多了起来，作为半入坑状态，从此以后，HS的每一个重要的时刻，他都想参与。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13</p><p>妹妹果然是神通广大，不仅简单的买到了好位置的票，就连舞台相关演职人员下榻的酒店都一清二楚。托妹妹的福他们顺利的跟HS住进了同一家酒店，不同的是，偶像们住标准间，他们住豪华间。</p><p>为了要提前磨合场地排练，舞台相关人员基本都提会提前住进酒店<br/>在结束最后一次排练这天，深澤辰哉在酒店餐厅发现了一个熟悉的身影。</p><p>岩本照。<br/>在背对着他的方向和两个可爱的女孩子有说有笑的坐在一起。</p><p>这真是……</p><p>就在深澤辰哉打算直接转头离开回房间吃泡面的时候，身后的佐久间已经走过来了<br/>“Fukka，怎么不进去啊~！”</p><p>佐久间音量不大，但餐厅整体安静，他们还是引起了一点注目</p><p>看到妹妹突然发亮的眼神，岩本照知道他等的人大概是出现了。转过头去看的时候，正好看见深澤被佐久间拉到另一边的餐桌上了。</p><p>深澤辰哉坐的方位正好背对着岩本照</p><p>岩本照不知道对方有没有看到自己。</p><p>坐下之后，佐久间拿起菜单开始研究起来，决定好吃什么之后，他抬起头正好看到了不远处正在悄悄看向这里的岩本妹妹。</p><p>佐久间微微向对方笑着点了点头。</p><p>“我看到舘様的饭了”佐久间有点兴奋的对深澤说。</p><p>深澤问：“你怎么知道人家是饭”</p><p>“去年好几场演出我都在前排看到她了，她还送了舘様礼物”<br/>“这样啊……”深澤辰哉回应着，仍然没回头</p><p> </p><p>回到房间，深澤躺在床上想今晚早点睡，但一直翻来覆去无论如何也不能完全平静下来。HS现在是8人组，但Raul暂时还没有参与到舞台中，所以不在，他幸运的可以独占一个房间。<br/>正好最后一支烟抽完了，他穿了个薄外套揣上自己的钱包，打算到自动贩卖机那里再去买一包。</p><p>站在自动贩卖机前，深澤辰哉犹豫了一下，最终决定发消息给岩本照。</p><p>【我刚才在餐厅好像见到你了，你来京都这边出差了吗】</p><p>对方回复的很快<br/>【这么巧吗，不是出差，妹妹是你们的饭，我陪她来的】</p><p>原来是妹妹吗……<br/>正在深澤这么想的时候，对方又发过来一条消息<br/>【怎么了？】</p><p>【没什么，只是觉得现在正方便还你钱。】</p><p>【好啊，你过来吧】对方倒是完全没有推辞，直接就报出了自己房间号。在比他们高几层的地方。</p><p> </p><p>原来刚刚他看到我了啊……</p><p>放下手机，岩本照这么想着。</p><p>但与这样的事实相比，深澤辰哉要在这个时候过来，是岩本照更加预想不到的。</p><p>没过多久，门口传来敲门声。岩本照打开门，果然看见深澤站在那里，穿着发型都很随意，还带着副眼镜。<br/>把人请进来，深澤率先不太好意思的说，这附近取钱不是太方便，如果可以的话这次想就这么直接转账。</p><p>“还是不要转账了”岩本照固执坚持之前的约定“我看你不是带钱包了吗，把里面的现金给我就好了”</p><p>“啊…可是，我没带多少钱……”深澤有点不好意思，他不是会带很多现金出门的人，包里最多只有几万而已。</p><p>“没事啊，之前说过的吧，你有钱时就多还点，没钱时就少还，咱们又没有硬性规定每次要还多少”</p><p>“那…好吧…”深澤打开钱包，把里面的3万纸钞拿出来放在了桌子上，钱包一下子变得空荡起来，只剩下几千零钱。</p><p>每月一次的任务到这里本就该结束了，深澤犹豫了一下打算就此告辞<br/>他看向岩本照，两人的目光相遇在半空中</p><p>“没有其他事的话，我就先……唔”话说到一半的时候，就被凑过来的岩本照吻住了。</p><p>唾液交换一阵之后，岩本照的嘴唇从深澤辰哉的嘴上逐渐转移到下巴，之后再到耳后。两个人身上有相同的酒店沐浴露的淡淡香气。</p><p>“为什么，你现在会在这里？”岩本照在他的耳边用悄悄话一样的音量说</p><p>“……”深澤辰哉没有回应，这出还钱的戏码在今晚这种情况看来确实有些蹩脚</p><p>没有得到回应，岩本照也只是哼笑了一声，仿佛自言自语一般的说“算了，这个时候再追问这些我也太破坏气氛了。”</p><p>与深澤所在的标准双床间相比，岩本照房间的床大了不少。</p><p>深澤辰哉被推到在床上，岩本照把他的眼镜慢慢从脸上取下来，放到床头柜上。<br/>之后捏住连帽衫的拉锁慢慢向下，深澤辰哉里面居然是真空的，连个背心也没穿。</p><p>“不…不是的”见到岩本照微微惊讶的表情，深澤辰哉连忙解释“我本来已经打算睡觉了”</p><p>岩本照笑了“原来你一直习惯裸睡的吗，我懂了……”</p><p>不，你不懂……</p><p>越解释越乱，深澤辰哉索性不再说话，任由岩本照俯下身来继续跟自己亲在一起。<br/>带着湿意的吻一路向下，本想提醒对方不要留下痕迹，因为舞台期间会在人前换衣服，但没想到岩本的吻很轻柔</p><p>跟最一开始的时候完全不同。</p><p>宽松的运动裤很快也被扒下来，岩本照把润滑剂倒在手上。酒店里的润滑剂虽然是不错的牌子，但却是水基的，干的比较快，不适合现在的情况<br/>手指伸进去的时候，深澤的穴道里剧烈收缩着，自发的把岩本的手指往里吞。<br/>异常顺利的，岩本照没怎么费劲就已经放进去了三个手指<br/>深澤一只手手背挡着嘴，另一只手揪住床单，两条腿并的紧紧的斜放在岩本照怀里，显然光是手指的进入就已经让他很舒服了</p><p>开拓到差不多，岩本照抽出手指，两只手分别握住深澤的双腿拉开。<br/>仅仅这一个动作就引出了深澤的一声呻吟。</p><p>察觉到深澤辰哉今晚异常的急切，岩本照反而坏心的放慢动作，他拉下自己的裤子，露出已经硬挺起来的部位慢慢擦过深澤的穴口，迟迟没有真正进去，只有偶尔头部短短插进去一截后马上又会拔出来。</p><p>很快，深澤呼吸越发加重，腰不自觉的随着岩本照的动作在微微扭动</p><p>清醒状态下，深澤辰哉也说不出让对方“快点”或“进来”之类的话，于是只能透过湿漉漉的眼睛朦朦胧胧的看着岩本照。</p><p>这样的眼神当然是有效果的，岩本照终于不再故意欺负他，直接重重的插入了。</p><p>“唔嗯…”深澤辰哉咬着手背呻吟了一声，从腹部到下半身都绷紧了</p><p>“那么舒服的吗”岩本照打趣他“你放松一点，我会让你更舒服的”</p><p>岩本照越那么说，深澤辰哉反而越放松不下来，整个甬道不断翕动着把岩本照的性器往里吞。</p><p>岩本照无奈，只好就着插在里面的状态下帮他按摩腰腹部，想让对方放松些。同时下半身开始慢慢抽插。<br/>水声在房间里回荡。<br/>就像之前所说，水基润滑剂并不适合男性之间使用，它干的快，需要一直补充，但深澤里面一直很湿润，明显不仅仅是润滑剂的功劳。<br/>第一次，在还没怎么开始的情况下深澤就湿成这样</p><p>因为手背一直堵在嘴上，深澤辰哉的呻吟一直也都含含糊糊的，岩本照故意拉开的他的手，压在头顶。被拉开的时候，手背和嘴唇间还连接着一道细细的透明丝线</p><p>整个人被展平在床上，深澤辰哉全部样子都被岩本照一览无遗。<br/>湿漉漉的眼睛，红透的脸，在剧烈起伏的胸膛上，深粉色的两点在没有任何触碰的情况下就已经完全肿胀挺立起来，岩本照低下头用嘴轻轻咬住感受了一下，果然硬的像小石子一样。</p><p>渐渐的，下半身抽插的越来越顺畅，深澤辰哉呻吟中的哭腔也越来越明显。</p><p>岩本照抽出下半身帮深澤换成了跪趴的姿势，突然失去“塞子”，肉穴里的水全都流了出来，让深澤辰哉大腿上湿滑一片。</p><p>“呜嗯……”背后位的姿势更方便对方发力，深澤辰哉被提着腰狠狠顶弄着，感觉整个房间都在摇晃。</p><p>肉穴里的每一道褶皱仿佛都被抚平伸展开来，在不断的摩擦中快感也在不断累积。<br/>深澤悄悄伸出手撸动自己的下半身。</p><p>岩本照当然发现了对方的小动作，如果是在平常，他肯定会拉开对方的手，让他不能这么简单就高潮。</p><p>但今天…就放过他一次吧。</p><p>在岩本照有意的“放水”下，深澤很快就顺利的射了出来，之后他全身脱力的侧倒在床上，岩本照还硬挺的性器滑了出来。</p><p>岩本照没有再插进去，而是自己撸动下半身，最终射在了纸巾里。</p><p>感受到对方疑惑的目光，岩本照笑着说“保留点体力给明天吧，要是害的你发挥不好，妹妹会活剐了我的”</p><p>一番话让深澤辰哉有点羞愧起来。</p><p>跟岩本照做的时候会有种难以言喻的解压感，这也是他明知道会发生什么还是过来的原因。</p><p>没想到对方还挺为自己着想的……</p><p>快速收拾好后，深澤正要逃离现场，在正要开门的时候，岩本照叫住了他</p><p>“祝你还有HS全员明天一切顺利”</p><p>深澤离开后，岩本照看着桌子上的三张纸币，突然有种今天是自己被嫖了的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>翌日</p><p>歌舞伎的舞台比预期的还要顺利<br/>第二幕中，江户第一美女失去了她舞台上的CP，路痴的德俵老爷继承了第二代鼠小僧的位置<br/>当最后的雪花落下来的时候，岩本照发现坐在自己身边的妹妹在哭。</p><p>是开心与欣慰的哭。<br/>“恭喜你们”妹妹一边鼓掌一边小声这么说。</p><p>【恭喜】<br/>虽然没有说出口，但岩本照在心里是这么想的。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>过渡的一章<br/>被正主的甜度刺激到了<br/>我太菜了……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14</p><p>从酒店的房间内，隐约传来女性很动情的呻吟声。<br/>随着最后冲刺的结束，微微摇晃的床终于停下来</p><p>长相艳丽的女人倒在岩本照身上，岩本顺势抱住她，两人调整了一下姿势之后都平躺在床上。<br/>调整好呼吸后，女人心满意足的说“果然跟你做的时候最爽了，我认识的富二代里，你是身材和技术最好的。”</p><p>“……谢谢？”岩本照不确定的回应，同时也不忘礼尚往来的说“你也是……在我认识的模特里”</p><p>美女模特笑了，没有再说什么。这时岩本照看了眼时间之后说“介意我开电视吗？”<br/>“请便~”</p><p>岩本照在推特上关注了好几个情报相关的号，今天的某个节目里有深澤辰哉会出场，家里的电视虽然已经预约好了录像，但现在结束的时间正好，他可以看会儿直播。</p><p>节目已经播了不少，深澤穿了件紫色的外套，很衬他的肤色。他旁边是佐久间，穿了件粉色的T恤，很可爱的样子。</p><p>“诶~原来你喜欢这一型的吗”女人和岩本一起看了会电视之后饶有兴致的问<br/>“她正好是我事务所的后辈，我可以帮你牵线哟”</p><p>“后辈？”岩本照这才发现深澤旁边坐着一个很可爱的辣妹型模特。脸和身材都很不错。</p><p>只是……</p><p>“皮肤再白点，头发再黑点就好了……”岩本照自言自语的说<br/>“什么嘛，原来不是啊，我看你一直紧紧盯着看，还以为你喜欢呢”</p><p>【是这样吗？】<br/>岩本照这么想着，摸了摸自己的脸<br/>正在说话的时候，女人手机收到line的消息提示</p><p>看到消息后，原本一直在和岩本照说笑的女人沉默了<br/>“怎么了？麻由さん”岩本照转头问她</p><p>“没什么”麻由把手机放到一边“前段日子认识的搞笑艺人邀请我去看他的live”<br/>这么说着，麻由脸上的表情很复杂，但并不是厌恶的样子。<br/>“你不回消息吗”</p><p>“……还是不了…只是吃过几次饭而已”麻由想要拿起手机，但还是收回了手。<br/>“诶~这样啊”岩本照继续看着电视，随声附和，正好镜头给到深澤辰哉，但是停留的时间很短。<br/>这时身后的麻由继续说<br/>“不过每次见面时都觉得挺开心的”<br/>“不是因为他很会讲段子，炒热气氛，相反我只是感觉很平静，跟他在一起时我就能忘记那个焦躁不安的自己……”<br/>麻由说到后面，声音越来越小，已经不像是在说给岩本照听了</p><p>不过岩本当然还是听到了，一直以来的“运动好友”突然可能迎来了自己的春天，这让岩本照还挺感兴趣的。</p><p>“好事啊，你们应该进一步发展试试”岩本照怂恿对方<br/>“啊？我才不要~”麻由笑起来<br/>“所有的真心都是用来被辜负的，像他这种长相一般又没钱的搞笑艺人，如果以后红了一定会疯狂出轨，然后去找更年轻漂亮的人，与其以后再被抛弃，我还不如跟你这样有钱长得帅的人约~”<br/>麻由说着，靠在岩本照背上，摸他身上的肌肉<br/>“麻由さん，你这思想是不是有点偏激了”岩本照调侃她“不过也好，我也不想这么快就失去你这么可爱的床伴”</p><p>岩本照油嘴滑舌的糊弄过去，毕竟别人的感情，只能对方自己去解决，即使肉体再靠近，他其实也一直都站在圈外。</p><p>“娱乐圈果然压力很大吗”岩本照问<br/>电视里正好到了深澤辰哉介绍自己房间的部分，在有很多嘉宾的节目里，他的镜头实在是太少。</p><p>“当然啦，每天都在不安与焦虑中渡过，稍有不慎就会被别人超过去。在深夜番里装疯卖傻，只为了多那么几个镜头…在这个世界里，不红的人只能被其他人踩在脚下祈求施舍”<br/>麻由仍是靠在岩本照的背后，眼睛却一直在盯着自己放在一边的手机。<br/>“我绝对不要那样……”</p><p>“不过，幸好跟你做的时候还挺解压的”</p><p>岩本照故意撇嘴说“这么看来，我是个工具人了”<br/>“反正你又不是真的在意~”麻由抱住岩本照的脖子，柔软的胸部贴在他后背</p><p>“再来一次吗？”她在他耳边问道</p><p>岩本照顺势将麻由再次压倒<br/>节目里，深澤辰哉的部分已经结束，岩本照随手关掉了电视。</p><p>麻由的手机仍孤零零的放在一边，搞笑艺人的消息界面显示着已读，却没有被回应。</p><p>感情这回事，真是神奇。</p><p> </p><p>5月末</p><p>按时来还钱的深澤辰哉正被岩本照压在厨房边的餐桌上狠狠插入。</p><p>为了配合整体装修风格而特意制作的桌子又高又长，说是餐桌，其实更像一个吧台。正好很合适岩本照现在正在做的事。</p><p>“呜…不要”被推倒在这种地方让深澤辰哉羞耻至极，但被对方摁着肩膀固定在桌子上，让他直不起身逃脱。<br/>背部接触到的桌面又凉又硬，但正在被插入的地方却又热又胀。</p><p>“啊不行！”突然被插到很深的地方，深澤辰哉再次剧烈挣扎起来，他想闭紧双腿，却也只能徒劳的夹紧岩本照的腰。<br/>衣服散落一地，深澤身上唯一剩下的就是色情的套在一条大腿上的三角内裤。如果GV导演在现场，恐怕会认真夸奖现在这个场景。<br/>由于姿势过于方便，岩本照一直在不停的插入到最深处。<br/>没过多久，深澤辰哉的眼底就湿润一片，因为快感，腹部绷的紧紧的，意识都有点模糊起来。</p><p>迷迷糊糊中，岩本照给深澤辰哉手腕上戴上了一个微凉的东西。</p><p>“嗯？…什么？”深澤辰哉抬起手，发现是一串手链</p><p>“虽然已经有点晚了，不过还祝你生日快乐”</p><p>“谢谢…啊嗯…但，但是我…啊…”说话期间岩本照仍是没有停止抽插，尤其是在最后深澤打算拒绝礼物的时候更是转变了力度和角度，让对方除了呻吟其他什么也表达不出来。</p><p>“不是什么贵重的东西，希望你能赏脸收下”岩本照的速度逐渐降下来，保持在一个合适的频率，采取怀柔政策“你要是过意不去的话，等我生日的时候记得回礼就好。”</p><p>“你…你生日……嗯…什么时候”</p><p>“也是5月份，已经过去了，所以现在做的就当是回礼吧”</p><p>“啊…怎么可以这样”深澤辰哉小声说，即使没有那个意思，音调语气也好像在撒娇一样。</p><p>意识到这个样子确实有点像“援交”之类的事，岩本照说“抱歉，我还是换一个吧，如果方便的话我希望你下次工作的时候带着它可以吗？”</p><p>自己的下半身还被对方握在手里，深澤辰哉也只好点点头表示同意。</p><p>得到回礼的岩本照终于继续专心抽插，很快，两个人先后都射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>回到家，深澤辰哉将手链摘下来放进盒子里，此时才真正看到手链的全貌。<br/>应该是男女通用的样式，很简洁的款式，只在中间部分点缀着一片小小的雪花。但是雪花上的白色碎钻在灯光下很闪，仿佛随时都能刺痛深澤辰哉的眼睛。</p><p>不想再看下去，深澤辰哉盖上了盒盖。</p><p>六月中旬某天，经纪人来接他去工作，以为是要拍油管，临出门前深澤辰哉犹豫了一下，还是戴上了岩本照送的手链，油管拍摄这种可以自由穿私服的场合如果再不戴没准下次见面的时候会被盘问。没准还会以另一种形式被欺负。</p><p>想到以往岩本照“欺负”自己的那些手段，深澤辰哉脖子发麻，打了个冷颤。</p><p>到楼下的时候，深澤辰哉察觉出了一丝不同寻常，HS现在有八人，经纪人却只有一个，所以去拍油管是多数都是成员自己去公司，偶尔经纪人来接也只是会就近开一辆保姆车接2-3人。今天经纪人开的却是一辆能坐满全员的大型商务车，进到车里的时候，已经有几个团员在里面了。大家都不知道是怎么回事，就算问经纪人，对方也只是回应说到了就知道了。</p><p>顺利把人接齐后，车子继续行驶，最后停进一家私人医院里，这家医院大家都不陌生，是杰尼斯的社长Johnny喜多川所在的地方。</p><p>与其他团员对视了一遍，深澤辰哉突然有种奇异的感觉。</p><p>喜多川所在的单人病房结构类似套房，外面另有一段空间供人休息活动，HS到的时候，发现另一个组合ST已经等在那里了。</p><p>没过多久，泷泽秀明从里间走出来叫他们一起进去。</p><p>时隔太久才终于又见到社长。本来就不胖的身体现在已经就剩下一点皮包骨，身上插满大大小小的管子维持着微弱的呼吸。</p><p>站在病床前，泷泽秀明宣布了决定他们将会出道的消息。</p><p>没想到，真的会有这样一天来临的时候。</p><p>听到的时候，先用3秒的时间感受了一下这件事的真假，之后，一种难以言喻的心情涌上心头，无法仅仅用喜悦激动或是遗憾这样的单一词汇来形容，或许都有，也或许远比这些要更复杂的多。</p><p>深澤辰哉下意识的握住自己的手腕，却摸到了戴在上面的手链，凹凸不平的触感将他拉回现实。</p><p>走上前去，深澤辰哉轻轻握住了社长没有插着点滴的一只手，被握住的人感应到力度后费力的睁开眼，看了看他</p><p>又或许没有在看他。</p><p>深澤辰哉并不能确定。</p><p>“谢谢”深澤辰哉说。</p><p> </p><p>他这样说时，握着喜多川的手，眼睛却在看向泷泽秀明。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原同期无原型......完全瞎编</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15</p><p>6月过后，HS全员都异常的忙碌起来，深澤辰哉也一直空不出时间去还钱。<br/>直到8月7日这天晚上，深澤才打电话给岩本，问他现在是否有时间。</p><p>接到电话的时候岩本照看了一眼时间，已经是晚上10点了<br/>“这么晚了你还要过来吗？明天还有工作吧”</p><p>“没关系”深澤辰哉回答</p><p>“那你现在在哪儿？在家吗？”岩本照骗他说“我正好在外面，可以直接去找你”</p><p>“……在家，那就麻烦你跑一趟了”犹豫了一下，深澤辰哉还是如实回答<br/>放下电话，深澤辰哉环视了自己房间一周，他还是个比较整洁的人，房间此时并不乱。</p><p>但是，有种莫名的坐立不安的感觉。深澤辰哉里里外外转悠了一圈，最终也只是把桌子上喝过咖啡的杯子洗干净了，然后将自己今天换下的衣服放进了洗衣机里。</p><p>做完一切，没有等太久，门口就传来了门铃声。是岩本照到了。</p><p>说着“打扰了”岩本照走进屋里。深澤辰哉租的是个布局不错的1DK，穿过走廊直接就是厨房和餐厅，不过深澤辰哉不会做饭，DK的空间布置的更像是客厅。</p><p>认识一年了，终于第一次进到深澤辰哉的家里。感觉两手空空不太好，为此岩本照还特意带了盒巧克力给深澤。<br/>将手里的巧克力放在桌子上，深澤看到后低声说了句谢谢。</p><p>“喝咖啡还是麦茶？”深澤辰哉问岩本照<br/>“谢谢，麦茶就好”岩本照说着，自来熟的坐在沙发上，他环顾了一下四周，虽然是不大的空间但很整洁，面前茶几上还放着半根没抽完的烟，很有“深澤辰哉就生活在这里”的感觉。</p><p>深澤从冰箱里拿出麦茶倒了一杯放在岩本照面前，然后拆开了岩本照带来的巧克力也摆在麦茶旁边。</p><p>用岩本照的礼物招待岩本照，倒也没什么毛病。</p><p>布置好后，深澤说了句“请稍等”之后去包里拿出了白天专门取好的钱也同样放在茶几上。<br/>岩本照点点头表示自己收到了。</p><p>“喂”岩本照插着一块巧克力站起身，“要不要尝尝？这个牌子的巧克力很好吃的”</p><p>深澤辰哉犹豫了一下，之后点点头，他以为岩本照会把自己手里那块给他，没想到对方直接把叉子上的巧克力放进了自己嘴里。<br/>“？”深澤辰哉还没来得及疑惑太久，岩本照就在下一秒吻上来了。<br/>黑巧在两人的嘴里融化，带有淡淡的苦味。确实味道不错。</p><p>虽然现在的情况重点已经不再是巧克力了。</p><p>亲吻中，岩本照后退回到沙发上，然后拉着深澤辰哉坐在他的腿上。<br/>显而易见的发展，深澤辰哉没有怎么挣扎。</p><p>一吻结束，岩本照笑着问深澤辰哉“怎么样？味道不错吧”</p><p>被人抱在腿上这么亲，让深澤脸上烧红一片。这种情况下他怎么回应好像都不太对。</p><p>嘴唇上还沾有一点巧克力，深澤辰哉下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔。</p><p>“啧”岩本照把深澤推到在沙发上“我本来只是想亲一下就结束的，但是突然改变想法了”<br/>他说着把手伸进深澤的T恤里开始抚摸起来，同时另一只手单手解自己牛仔裤上的皮带……</p><p>“啊…等等…”深澤辰哉突然按住岩本照的手艰难的说“我想拜托你件事……”</p><p>“怎么了？”岩本照不解的问</p><p>“……我就是想请你…”深澤辰哉脸色更红，越说越小声“想请你…这次戴，戴套…”</p><p>“诶？这么突然？”岩本照更加不解，虽然戴套才是健康的性行为，但他们明明从第一次做的时候就没戴过</p><p>深澤辰哉明显能感觉到自己两只耳朵的热度“明天还有工作…清理起来会很麻烦…”</p><p>岩本照有时候内射会到很深的地方，清理起来不容易。<br/>明天是关键的一天，他不想出任何差错。</p><p>“可以啊”岩本照答应的很痛快“不过你家里有套吗”</p><p>深澤辰哉被问的愣住了……由于身份的特殊，他从来没有带女人回过家，所以无论是安全套还是润滑液，家里都没有。</p><p>深澤辰哉摇摇头。</p><p>“知道了”岩本照低下头亲了深澤辰哉一口，之后重新系上皮带说着“等我一下”就出门了。</p><p>没想到对方这么好说话，被留下的深澤心情更复杂了<br/>放在烟灰缸上的烟已经被烧掉了一大半，深澤辰哉拿起来又吸了两口。</p><p>没过多久，岩本照就提着便利店的袋子回来了。</p><p>回到厅里，岩本照站在深澤面前，身影挡住了一部分灯光。他一边拆开一盒安全套的外包装一边问“是在这里做，还是去你卧室？”<br/>深澤辰哉觉得今晚他脸的温度是不会降下来了。</p><p>既然要做，那还是去床上吧</p><p>“去卧室吧……”深澤辰哉小声回答。</p><p>来到卧室门前。岩本照故意没有任何动作，他在等深澤辰哉自己扭开那道锁。</p><p>意识到自己现在的做法就好像在“邀请”一样，让深澤辰哉的心脏像打鼓一样剧烈的跳动着。</p><p>但他没有犹豫太久，还是打开了门。下一秒他就被拽着手腕走到床边，之后被推倒在床上。</p><p>卧室里没有开灯，只有从敞开的门口那传来的光线。<br/>深澤辰哉睡的是个单人床，两个大男人并排躺在一起都会有些困难。</p><p>两人就这样在狭窄的床上接吻。岩本照把手从深澤辰哉衣服的下摆处伸进去，抚摸了几下后帮助他把上衣直接脱了下来，接着低下头去亲他的脖子和胸膛。裤子也是同样，被轻易的脱掉之后直接扔到地板上。<br/>岩本照拿出刚买的润滑剂倒在手上帮深澤事先开拓。<br/>事到如今，就算想把自己再蜷缩隐藏起来也是不可能的了。深澤辰哉侧着头，双手无处安放，只能紧紧揪住身下的床单。<br/>虽然不是每次还钱的时候都会做，但两个人确实也已经做过很多次了。甚至深澤辰哉在认识岩本照之后再没有跟女人做过，这其中原因很多，有一部分是因为忙，一部分是因为这一年发生的太多变化导致他没有那个兴致，也有一部分……确实也是因为岩本照帮他解决了很多生理问题。<br/>导致现在他已经很熟悉跟岩本照做爱了。</p><p>这样的认知让深澤辰哉心脏猛的收紧了一下。<br/>意识到自己的不对劲，深澤辰哉甚至有点埋怨起岩本照在这种情况下的温柔。细致的开拓仿佛没有尽头一样，手指在身体内部进出的感觉仍旧十分鲜明。深澤辰哉受不了的开口<br/>“快点吧……”</p><p>快点结束就好了<br/>结束这个不对劲的一切</p><p>岩本照当然理所应当没有感受到深澤辰哉这真正的情绪，只是当成了情趣一样的把对方抱起来，靠在他的耳边说<br/>“别急，马上就给你了”<br/>说着，他握住深澤的手带到了自己皮带已经解开的那个地方，触摸到纯棉内裤柔软的布料，深澤辰哉反射性的手抖了一下。</p><p>岩本照把安全套放到深澤手里，对他说“是你要求的，你帮我戴吧”</p><p>深澤辰哉红着脸，双手发麻，无论如何也撕不开安全套的包装，最后只好把包装的一角放到嘴边用牙齿咬住撕开。<br/>第一次帮人戴这种东西，他笨拙的弄了好久，直到两只手都被上面的润滑剂弄得湿漉漉。<br/>从岩本照这里，他实在是被夺走了太多第一次。</p><p>岩本照买的是超薄款，透过半透明的套子仍能看到他性器的整体轮廓和上面分明的青筋。深澤辰哉莫名的害怕起来<br/>现在这样的情况，可能会直接就着这样的姿势做了……</p><p>果然就如同深澤辰哉想的那样，岩本照直接提起他的腰用对坐的姿势插入了。<br/>一下子就被插到底，深澤辰哉不受控制的呻吟出声，他推着岩本照的肩膀想逃开，但于事无补，只能继续被对方抱在怀里一下下的往上顶弄。</p><p>不知道是不是错觉，安全套的触感十分奇怪，深澤辰哉现在不适应的感觉不亚于第一次的时候，再加上这样的姿势很方便的就让岩本照插到了很深的地方。仿佛被插到了肚子里一样让他既害怕又羞耻。<br/>很想快点结束，可隔着一层橡胶，岩本照比以往更持久些，明明只是做了一次，深澤辰哉就已经被欺负的意识模糊了，他被岩本照抱在怀里，头靠在对方肩膀上。一只手无意间摸到了岩本照的头发。微微的卷发，手感很好。<br/>不知不觉间岩本照的头发已经长的很长了，一个满身肌肉的大男人，留着一头长发，居然一点也不违和，当然这全靠他自己打理的好。深澤辰哉看着他的时候甚至觉得他比很多杰尼斯都更会打理自己。</p><p>察觉到自己的头发被摸了，岩本照不自觉的眯起眼睛笑了起来。现在两人这样抱在一起肌肤相亲的姿势让他感觉还不赖。<br/>考虑到明天深澤还有工作，岩本照没有继续欺负他，而是主动一边顶弄一边帮他撸动下半身。<br/>很快，两个人就同时到达高潮。</p><p>简单清理过后，岩本照抱着深澤辰哉侧躺在单人床上。</p><p>“可以让我留宿一晚吗”岩本照可怜兮兮的说“都12点多了，外面一定很黑，我不想自己开车回去……”</p><p>市中心这种地方怎么可能会黑…<br/>深澤辰哉在心里悄悄反驳着</p><p>况且说你这样的人怕黑谁信啊</p><p>心里这么想着，嘴上却没法说出来，毕竟是债主，债主想留宿，他当然得同意。</p><p>背对着岩本照，深澤辰哉很快就昏昏欲睡。临睡前，朦朦胧胧中他感觉到一个柔软的物体落在自己的后颈上，应该是岩本照亲了他一下。然后他听到岩本照说</p><p>“祝HS明天东蛋演出一切顺利。”</p><p> </p><p>8月8日</p><p>临上台前，HS八个人围成一个圈互相抱在一起。<br/>这是一段特别的空间与时间。<br/>即使很艰辛，他们也终于走到了这里。</p><p>虽然总是在失去，不过所幸也得到了很多。</p><p> </p><p>跟着妹妹一起在东蛋看他们演出的事岩本照没有特意告诉深澤辰哉。<br/>他们坐在前排很好的位置，轮到HS出场时，有好几次团员们就站在离得不远的地方。<br/>妹妹拿着宫馆的扇子拼命尖叫挥手的样子还挺可爱的。</p><p>这时候深澤辰哉朝着他们这个方向做了几个饭撒动作，还挥了挥手。岩本照心跳快了几拍</p><p>【他看到我了吗？还是没看到？】</p><p>之后演出告一段落，中间有一小段聊天的环节，由各个Jr组合报告了将会进行的工作。自家孩子有资源饭们都很开心，气氛一直很热烈。到了最后，终于只剩下HS和ST两个组合留在台上。</p><p>当CD出道的字样显示在大屏幕上时，身边所有的人都在同一时间发出尖叫。<br/>岩本照被现场气氛带动的胸口发麻，整个人也激动起来。</p><p>旁边的妹妹在尖叫过后又嚎啕大哭起来<br/>岩本照当然不会哭，他没有妹妹那种古株饭的心路历程，他现在只是觉得很开心<br/>很开心可以在这样的场合一同见证这一刻。</p><p>演出结束后，岩本照回到家里，他先是发line祝贺了深澤辰哉决定出道的事，然后说自己也在现场，很为他开心。深澤辰哉还没回。岩本照继续刷着推特，仿佛到处都在庆祝这样历史性的时刻，即使有一部分人日常不安，也很快就被淹没下去。</p><p> </p><p>深澤辰哉这边，演出结束后也是受到了不少的祝福消息，家人朋友，前辈后辈，圈内圈外。他都一一回复过去。<br/>岩本照的line他也看到了，他先是回复了谢谢，然后委婉的说很可惜没有看到他，最后则亲切的表示，下次一定</p><p>“果然还是没看到我啊…”岩本照觉得有点可惜，默默想着只能下次再接再厉了</p><p>深澤辰哉之后又收到了一个特殊的人发来的消息<br/>是已经退社的曾经的同期。</p><p>对方叫尾崎，两人曾经关系不错，但自从尾崎退社后，他们就再也没有联系过。<br/>选了个两边都合适的日子，两人约了一顿酒。</p><p>酒桌上，尾崎再次恭喜了深澤出道的事。</p><p>“你真的厉害啊”尾崎感慨的说“居然可以这么一直坚持下来，然后还真的出道了。我跟你没法比。”</p><p>“我只是运气好而已”深澤回复说。<br/>“又来了，几年前你就这么说”尾崎笑了笑。但笑脸带着一点苦涩。</p><p>“运气真的好吗……”被省略的后半句尾崎没有说出口，但两人都心知肚明<br/>“想要承认自己其实很平庸需要很大的勇气”尾崎接着说道。</p><p>深澤也只是在默默的听着。</p><p>“当年的同期中有山田那样耀眼的人，我们都只能站在他聚光灯外的阴影下”<br/>“所以我很不甘心，一种自命不凡式的不甘心”</p><p>“可结果是，抛开杰尼斯的身份，我只是更加黯淡了而已……”</p><p>深澤辰哉有印象，几年前尾崎刚退社之后签了个很小的事务所，从地下偶像开始做起，却没再掀起什么水花。</p><p>“所以，我真的很佩服你啊深澤”尾崎最后说“如果换做是我的话，现在让我出道我大概反而会怨恨吧”</p><p>深澤辰哉笑着摇了摇头</p><p>不是这样的…<br/>他在心里想着，但没有说出来。</p><p>身边确实有很多耀眼的人，比如现在站在C位的Raul，16岁就能有那样的表现力和头脑，在同龄人中一骑绝尘，无论外在内在都是天生的明星。</p><p>他比不了，也没想过要去比较。</p><p>即使站在灯光之外也没关系，即使会很艰难也没事。因为他知道，无论自己站在多边缘的位置，都会有人在一直看着他，即使只有一瞬间，他也有存在的意义。<br/>能够出道，就是他对所有一直在意着他，和将会在意他的人报恩。</p><p> </p><p>从酒馆出来后，两人在一个岔口分别。</p><p>曾经还是孩子的时候，两个人曾经坐同一趟电车回家。在车站的店里用零用钱吃拉面。</p><p>【不会再见面了吧】<br/>深澤辰哉这样想着</p><p>因为已经是不同道路上的两个人了。</p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16</p><p>确定出道后，紧跟着很多活动也都陆续敲定，其中就包括HS的亚巡，团里有向井康二这半个泰国人，泰国当然是第一站，而后面紧接着就是中国。<br/>中文课被很快就提上了日程。</p><p>中文的发音很难，汉字更难，很多明明日本人也在用的汉字，但和中文就完全是不同的意思。对于“上了年纪”的深澤来说，学好一门外语实在是有点困难</p><p>不过全员仍是很有冲劲儿的。</p><p>中文的第一堂课，大家先是认认真真和老师学了“拼音”和一些读中文的口型。</p><p>告一段落的时候老师为了活跃一下就让大家随意提问，有没有什么想马上知道的词句</p><p>Raul作为现役高中生果然最好奇的是怎么用中文告白。</p><p>中文老师作为专业人士了然的表示，每次她上课大家果然最先都会问这个</p><p>【我爱你】</p><p>中文老师在白板上写下这三个字，字正腔圆说道</p><p> </p><p>我爱你</p><p>下面8个人小声跟着重复，场面一度十分复杂。</p><p>由此，深澤又问老师中国人都怎么告白，有没有什么轶事之类的。</p><p>老师回应说在中国，因为手链、项链这样的饰品中带有“链”字，读音同恋爱的“恋”所以多数会是恋人之间的礼物，或者暧昧对象之间送来暗示表白的象征，一般普通异性朋友之间送礼会有意避免。</p><p>HS几个人同时恍然大悟的点点头，在日本，恋人之间也会送饰品，但只是因为是贴身物品再加上比较闪亮好看送的出手而已，学点外语果然有用，以后追女孩子的时候就多了个可以聊的点了。</p><p>只有深澤若有所思，突然想起了家里那条岩本照送给他手链。<br/>岩本照必然不会中文，手链在他这也没有什么特殊含义。</p><p>但是深澤仍然觉得有种奇怪的感觉。</p><p>如果没有问这种问题就好了。</p><p>他在心里默默的想。</p><p>一堂课时间没有太久。<br/>回到家，洗漱完毕的深澤站在收纳柜前。<br/>岩本照送他的生日礼物他就戴过两次，一次是在得知出道的病房里，还有一次就是之前某次的拍摄时，岩本照让他工作戴一次，他就戴一次，之后手链就被装进盒子里放在抽屉的深处。</p><p>深澤打开放着手链的盒子。<br/>夜深人静，屋里的灯也昏昏暗暗的，但即使在昏暗的环境下，手链上的碎钻还是闪着刺眼的光。<br/>就像岩本照偶尔会带的钻石耳钉。<br/>而带着耳钉的他总是在和深澤辰哉上床，在昏暗的环境中，一切摇摇晃晃模糊不清，只有耳朵那里偶尔闪现的一点点光……</p><p>被自己一瞬间的想法吓了一跳，深澤“啪”的一声关上了盒子。</p><p>红着脸回到床上的深澤辰哉想要赶快把刚刚的画面从脑子里驱除，却越想越多。<br/>甚至就连他现在躺的这张床也已经被岩本照入侵了。在这张床上他被岩本照吻遍全身，摸遍全身，由外到里的狠狠欺负了。</p><p>“呜…”<br/>深澤辰哉蜷成一团，而更让他痛苦的是，在想到那些画面之后，他硬了。</p><p>“为什么…”<br/>深澤辰哉眼眶发热的喃喃自语。<br/>他咬紧自己的嘴唇里侧，眉头紧皱着，故意什么也不做，等着自己平静下来。</p><p>只希望现在这样的境地能早点过去。</p><p> </p><p>当然不会过去。<br/>没过几天，去还钱的深澤没有意外的又被岩本照推倒在床上了。</p><p>到了11月，气温骤降，深澤辰哉换上了长袖的厚卫衣。<br/>岩本照脱掉他的上衣之后发现他里面还穿了个紧身的白色背心。</p><p>深澤辰哉手臂肌肉线条不错，锁骨也很清晰，再加上岩本照自己滤镜厚重。<br/>在岩本照看来，没有比深澤辰哉更适合穿背心的人了。<br/>他故意让对方脱到只剩背心，而且把手伸进去到处乱摸。</p><p>“嗯…不要…”<br/>这个样子比一丝不挂还要羞耻点，深澤受不了的隔着布料抓住岩本照停留在他胸前的手。<br/>可也仅仅是这样而已了，他也不知道是该让岩本照停下还是快点。<br/>这两种说法似乎都不太合适。</p><p>“别急…”岩本照低声的说。</p><p>这次的前戏被拉的很长，岩本照故意只弄掉深澤辰哉一边的肩带，露出一边的锁骨和圆润的的肩头。然后俯下头激烈的亲咬那里。</p><p>“嗯…！”深澤辰哉呼吸加重，下意识的想缩紧被咬到的肩膀，但也只能徒劳的让自己的半边脸蹭在岩本照的头发上，顺带着闻到对方发间带有的淡淡的洗发水香气</p><p>岩本照另一只手挡在深澤辰哉的身体和床单中间搂着他的腰，他能明显感到，随着自己的亲吻和爱抚，对方的腰也抖的很厉害。</p><p>可爱。<br/>岩本照想。</p><p> </p><p>经过润滑与开拓后，深澤的后穴里外都湿滑一片，岩本照掰开他的大腿慢慢插入。<br/>深澤辰哉受不了的一边呻吟一边挺起腰……</p><p>刚刚抽插了没几下，岩本照放在一旁的手机突然开始震动起来，吓了深澤辰哉一跳。<br/>岩本照原本没打算接的，但来电的人锲而不舍，手机一直震动也有点烦人，想着或许万一会有急事，岩本照还是暂时停下抽插，接起了电话。</p><p>电话另一头传来一个女性委屈的声音“照！！我跟你说，Kevin他太过分了！……”</p><p>“悠里”岩本照无奈的问她 “你知道我这边现在是几点了吗？”</p><p>“反正你肯定还没睡，你听我说说啊”女性不依不饶，好像有岩本照不得不听的故事。</p><p>悠里是岩本照美国留学时的同学，同为日本人，两人成了很好的朋友，她后来喜欢上了美国的同学Kevin，毕业后也一直留在那里，两人感情时好时坏，每次大吵过后悠里都会打电话给岩本照让他评理。</p><p>每次打过来电话不絮叨一段时间肯定是没完的，岩本照翻了个白眼，一边默默听着，一边身下慢慢动着</p><p>没想到岩本照居然可以就这么打着电话继续，深澤辰哉被吓得够呛，即使慢慢抽插也会有水声溢出，不知道会不会被电话里听到。这种随时可能会被发现的危险让深澤紧张的全身绷紧，他咬着自己的指节朦朦胧胧的看着岩本照，希望对方能先停下。</p><p>可这样充满水汽的眼神以及紧张状态下不断收紧的穴道反而更加刺激到了岩本照，他向上撩起深澤的背心，盯着看对方因粗重呼吸而不断起伏的胸膛<br/>深澤辰哉被看的更加羞耻，本就一直挺立着的乳尖也更加肿胀起来。</p><p>泪眼朦胧状态下深澤辰哉受不了的小声对岩本照说“不要…”</p><p>能忍下去的都不是男人。</p><p>岩本照把手机丢到一边开始加重力度和速度的欺负深澤辰哉。</p><p>没有开免提，但手机正好就在深澤的旁边，女人很激动的声音清晰的传过来</p><p>“……你说他是不是很过分~！！？”</p><p> </p><p>的确太过分了……<br/>这种情况下的性爱就好像在被其他人旁观一样。</p><p>“呜…！”<br/>随着岩本照突然一次重重的顶入，深澤辰哉没忍住还是发出了一声呻吟</p><p>“wtf？！”电话里的絮叨瞬间停了“岩本照，你在干什么？！”</p><p>“干正事”岩本照打开免提回应，同时拉开深澤辰哉捂在嘴上的手，不让他再抑制自己的呻吟。</p><p>“呜……嗯，嗯不要”深澤辰哉羞耻到整个脖子耳朵都红透了，他想让岩本照挂掉电话，但在对方猛烈的攻势下完全说不出完整的句子。</p><p>“哇~这叫床声也太棒了吧”悠里一边听还一边说“声音不错，人肯定长的也不差，照你轻点，别把他操坏了”</p><p>本来只想让悠里停止絮叨，没想到对方还点评上了，岩本照顿时感觉不太痛快，独占欲作祟下，他马上挂掉了电话。</p><p>挂掉电话后，岩本照马上低头安抚已经有点哭出来了的深澤辰哉，没想到对方扭过头躲开了他的亲吻。<br/>看来真的是生气了。</p><p>“抱歉抱歉”岩本照毫不犹豫的道歉“我不该接那个电话的，原谅我好吗”</p><p>“我以后绝对不再这样了”</p><p>在岩本照的再三保证下，深澤辰哉终于好像被安抚一点了，岩本照轻轻吻着他的唇角，深澤没再抗拒</p><p>之后两个人终于今天第一次的吻到一起。</p><p> </p><p>翌日</p><p>岩本照照常进入办公室，桌子上摆着最新的杂志，封面上是HS全员。不知从什么时候起，只要涉及到HS相关的杂志新闻都会被摆到岩本照面前。</p><p>有个能力强的秘书就是这点好，能准确知道领导想要什么。而领导舒心，下面的员工才能安心。</p><p>虽然秘书不是饭圈人，但凭每天掌握的情报就够写篇论文了。<br/>小林秘书，今年32岁，单身，从大学毕业起就进入岩本集团工作，一心搞事业，能力优秀，双商均衡，一直被岩本社长信任与看好，是专门调到自己儿子身边来的。</p><p>“对了”岩本照把自己的信用卡递给秘书“HS出道单好像已经可以预定了，你帮我定几张”</p><p>“好的，社长”秘书双手接过信用卡“您需要多少张呢？”</p><p>“300张吧”</p><p>手里的信用卡一下子就被捏紧了。但双商均衡的秘书马上调整好情绪向岩本照确认“抱歉，跟您确认一下，是要预定300张吗”</p><p>“是的，对了，辛苦你要在不同平台去买，好像会有不同特典”</p><p>“好的”</p><p>离开社长办公室，秘书站在门口迷茫了一会儿</p><p>32年了，她第一次觉得自己或许该试试谈恋爱了。<br/>事业算什么<br/>能力高又怎么样？<br/>反正也逃不开看别人秀恩爱。</p><p>跟岩本照这样的一比，她这人生就像大力哥一样——太失败了。</p><p> </p><p>小林秘书，女，32岁，单身，今天也是在努力成长的一天。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>终于写到300张DD这个梗了hhhhh<br/>就是为了想玩这个梗才写到现在的（？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17</p><p>年末。<br/>深澤辰哉连轴转的工作终于停在了12月31日这天，转天就是元旦，他可以得到一个短暂的休息。<br/>惯例的杰尼斯跨年结束后，深澤辰哉回到自己租住的家里。虽然是这样的日子，但他并不想回去跟家人“团圆”<br/>因为托他们的福，他现在还身背着巨额的债务。</p><p>到家门口的时候，没想到已经有人早早的等在那里了。</p><p>没有意外的是岩本照。</p><p>“你怎么在这？”深澤辰哉问“不回家过节吗？”</p><p>岩本照可怜兮兮的回应“家里人连休一开始就跑去国外旅游了，现在就我一个人，太寂寞了，所以只能来找你了”</p><p>当然都是借口，岩本照是故意没有跟着一起去旅游的，而可以交际的对象虽然也还有很多，但他更想跟深澤辰哉一起。</p><p>在岩本照软磨硬泡的攻势下，深澤辰哉终于同意牺牲宝贵的休假跟岩本照出门。</p><p>此时已经是凌晨2点多，收拾了只住一晚的行李，深澤辰哉上了岩本照的车。<br/>冬日的夜晚，即使穿着厚重的羽绒服仍然很冷，坐上车后，深澤辰哉就缩在那里一动不动。<br/>看到对方露在袖子外的一点点被冻得通红的指尖，岩本照下意识的伸手握住了。</p><p>岩本照的手要更暖和一点。</p><p>深澤辰哉瑟缩了一下，但也没有抽回自己的手。</p><p>没有对话。<br/>就在这种沉默的气氛中，岩本照没有握方向盘的另一只手一直和深澤辰哉握在一起</p><p>直到车开出一段距离后，车内温度终于真正上升了些。深澤也终于暖起来。</p><p>两只手分开之后，深澤将自己已经恢复温度的指尖完全藏进了袖子里。<br/>大概是暖风开的太足，他现在反而觉得有点热了。</p><p>由于实在是太累，再加上岩本照车开的平稳，随后不到30分钟，深澤就在副驾驶的位置呼呼大睡。</p><p>岩本照没有叫醒他，而是默默的调低了车内音乐的音量。</p><p>被叫醒时，发现已经到了目的地，位于半山腰上的一处温泉旅店。<br/>看了眼时间，岩本照竟然就这么默默的开了两个小时的车。</p><p>虽然已经是这个时间，但旅店的前台还是毫无怨言的在等着他们。岩本照预定的是带私人温泉的房间。由于是在半山腰上，所以在保证隐私的同时，还能边泡温泉边欣赏山景。<br/>看起来浪漫而情趣。</p><p>只是这一切的对象都是深澤辰哉，对他来讲，大概用牛嚼牡丹这样的词来形容也是贴切的了。如果佐久间在现场没准还会精准吐槽深澤的脸的确是牛吧。</p><p>由于时间已经很晚，两人在洗过澡换上浴衣后就并排睡下了。</p><p>躺在榻榻米上，由于刚刚车上已经睡了一路，深澤辰哉现在反而不怎么困。他转过头看着旁边的岩本照。<br/>没想到会跟这个人一起出来旅行</p><p>明明只应该是剥削与被剥削的关系而已。</p><p>在昏暗的房间里，他仍能隐约看到岩本照棱角鲜明的侧脸，他的胳膊露在被子外面，上面肌肉的形状十分饱满。</p><p>有一种很奇异的感觉。</p><p>意外的，很平静。</p><p>“你在看我吗？”突然，明明已经闭上眼睛进入睡眠状态的岩本照说话了</p><p>偷看被发现的深澤辰哉慌了一下，马上也闭上眼睛快速回应道“没有！我正要睡了。”</p><p>黑暗中，他听到旁边传来低沉的笑声。</p><p>“晚安”<br/>之后，岩本照这么说。</p><p>翌日<br/>在新年的日出中，深澤辰哉许愿接下来的日子HS会更好。<br/>岩本照则是在悄悄的看旁边虔诚许愿的人的侧脸。</p><p>吃过早饭之后两人一起泡在房间的温泉里，边看外面的风景边喝酒。<br/>酒是好酒，只是可惜一盅都没被喝完……</p><p>“呜…嗯…”<br/>激荡的水声伴随着努力压抑却还是会偶尔泄露出来的呻吟声充斥在四周。</p><p>深澤辰哉此时正被岩本照抱在腿上乱摸乱亲。<br/>刚刚喝过酒，在热水的蒸腾下深澤感觉整个世界都有点摇晃。不知道怎么回事就发展成现在这种情况了。<br/>有点晕，但意识还在，仍旧感觉很羞耻。两个人不是没在水里做过。早在岩本家宽大的浴缸里两个人都不知道做过多少次了。但这样在外面的旅馆里，在能看到外面风景的情况下还是第一次。<br/>温泉水滑溜溜的，导致岩本照摸在深澤辰哉身上的手也一片滑腻。他的手顺着深澤辰哉光洁的后背逐渐下滑，最后没入水中…<br/>“嗯！…不行…”<br/>原本抱着岩本照肩膀的深澤突然挣扎起来<br/>“呜…热水…好烫”</p><p>水下，岩本的两根手指已经伸进了深澤辰哉的后穴里，随着扩张，热水一股脑的往里涌入，被刺激到的甬道缩的紧紧的。</p><p>“没事的”岩本照低声安抚着，但水下的手仍然不肯放过那处柔嫩的地方，仍是在强硬的开拓抽插着。<br/>等扩张的差不多了，就毫不留情的就着现在体位直接插入了。</p><p>“啊！”<br/>深澤辰哉受不了的尖叫出声，他最怕的就是这种体位，太深了<br/>而且随着岩本照性器的深入，带进去的热水也一并冲刷在肠道尽头的小口上。分辨不出到底是难受还是怎么样。深澤辰哉全身都在轻颤。肉道里面更是痉挛起来把岩本的性器按摩的很到位。 <br/>“啧！”岩本照也没想到深澤辰哉这次反应会这么大，似乎他随便抽插几下对方就会高潮了。<br/>不过那么快结束也有点浪费，岩本照扶着深澤辰哉换了个体位，让他趴靠在池边，从后面再次插入。<br/>这样的体位负担小了点，但下半身仍旧浸在水里，温泉水清澈见底，岩本照低下头就能看到深澤辰哉水中白嫩的皮肤。</p><p>抬起头的话，深澤辰哉新染不久的茶色头发已经被水汽打湿，贴在脸颊和脖颈上，发梢上的水珠随着被动的晃动滴落下来，顺着后背往下流。</p><p>明明已经是看过很多次的画面，但每次看都仍让人觉得十分色情。</p><p>察觉到体内的肉棒竟然变的更加胀大硬挺，深澤辰哉受不了的呜咽出声。<br/>随着抽插加快，最终，岩本照射了出来，被浓稠精液内射的深澤辰哉也只能哭着高潮了。</p><p>就着池水，清理起来倒也方便，岩本照抽出自己的性器后双手扶着深澤辰哉的臀瓣向两边拉开露出里面还没来得及合拢的穴口，那里本来应该是Salmon pink那样的浅色，但此时在被过度使用以及温泉水的刺激之后已经变成了深红色。</p><p>“呜…不要…”察觉到那个地方正在被岩本照盯着看，深澤辰哉整个腰都麻了，他红着脸想要把对方的手拉开，但无济于事。<br/>因为羞耻，深澤辰哉的穴口在岩本照的目光注视下不断收紧张合，里面乳白色的精液慢慢流了出来……</p><p>清洁还没结束，岩本照就再次硬了，他直接扶着深澤的腰又一次的插入，顶弄。</p><p>“元旦快乐~”岩本照对深澤辰哉说。</p><p> </p><p>1月22日<br/>HS和ST两个组合顺利发行了出道CD，熬了这么多年才能出道饭们自然努力搬箱，初动销量可以说是创造历史的好。<br/>而岩本照公司的员工们也收到了来自老板的今年第一份礼物——HS的出道单。<br/>全公司上下，包括动作片演员们在内，人手一份。</p><p>中村到吸烟室的时候，又一次和当初试拍深澤的导演相遇了。两人看着对方手中的《D.D.》面面相觑。<br/>或许这就是追星的极致了吧。</p><p>深澤辰哉这边，在上番组的时候遇到了过去高中时的学妹，藤田，他上的高中有专门的艺人班，很多校友都是圈内人。<br/>节目录制结束，藤田主动找到深澤搭话。提出可不可以加个line。以后可以约出来喝酒。<br/>深澤辰哉当然欣然接受，说实话这位学妹颜值不错，虽然能看出一点动刀的痕迹，但在圈子里也不是什么大不了的事，而且……藤田现在的主要工作是写真艺人，一些写真照深澤也曾经看过……身材确实很棒。</p><p>一团不知名的小小火星，在深澤的心里闪烁起来。</p><p>地下停车场的电梯旁，深澤正在等着经纪人把车开过来。等待期间，他拿起手机，前几天添加的藤田的名字仍旧安静的躺在line好友列表里。</p><p>刚想发点什么过去，岩本照突然发来消息问他在现在在做什么。<br/>这个时机太过绝妙，吓得深澤辰哉以为自己正在被监视。</p><p>总是这样，每当他刚要飘飘然一点的时候，就会被岩本照这个“现实”拉回地面。</p><p>没有心思再撩妹，深澤辰哉将手机放回口袋里，心有余悸的的看了看四周。<br/>没想到的是，正好看到了那个学妹就在不远处。一个中年男子正把头探出车窗外和藤田在接吻。<br/>整个过程没有持续太久，但藤田接吻的对象深澤也认识，是位业界知名的综艺导演，手里握着好几个王牌节目。</p><p>藤田往电梯这边走过来，显然也看到了深澤辰哉。两人打过招呼，寒暄了两句。</p><p>“你知道的吧，加野P他是有家庭的”不知道为什么，本不该多管闲事的深澤还是把这句话问出了口。<br/>大概也是因为有校友这一层关系在吧，深澤只是觉得很可惜。这种不伦的关系一旦曝光，以加野P的身份，往往是毫无损失的，只有藤田，恐怕会直接被退出娱乐圈。</p><p>“你果然是看到了”藤田倒是没有遮掩“真羡慕你们杰尼斯啊，可以一直这么天真。”</p><p>“深澤前辈，你在看整蛊节目的时候有没有想过这样一个问题，‘到底是整人的有错，还是被整的有错呢’？”<br/>不知道对方为什么突然说这个，深澤只是摇摇头。综艺的存在就是服务观众，都不过是台本的一部分。<br/>藤田接着说“他们都没错，错的是那些被整后却不好笑的人。”</p><p>“我就是那个‘不好笑的人’。” </p><p>“明明不好笑，却仍想要‘被整’。” </p><p>“连不伦都谈不上，我们只是各取所需而已”</p><p>各取所需，潜规则，援交，卖春。<br/>怎么说都可以，无名无姓的小人物靠肉体关系换取几次可贵的上镜机会并不是什么新鲜事。</p><p>而且，深澤辰哉发现自己并没有资格站在什么制高点上。</p><p>岩本照的line他还没回。<br/>但他总是要回的。<br/>这是他欠岩本照的。岩本照让他用肉体还债，他就只能用肉体还债。这也是卖春。</p><p>他并没有比藤田清白多少。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18</p><p>岩本照在翻开八卦周刊的时候，看到了熟人的消息。<br/>新春连休，麻由被拍到和某搞笑艺人一同出游。</p><p>不愧是大型事务所的知名模特，随便一拍都效果不错的照片占用了巨大的版面。<br/>比起麻由，年轻的搞笑艺人虽然被夸张的称为第七世代，但归根究底也只是个不见经传小人物。</p><p>只是</p><p>岩本照又看了一眼版面上的女人，明明只是在码头钓鱼而已，但那是岩本照从来没见过的笑容。<br/>不是从酒店出来的时候，也不是在去酒店的路上。<br/>而是“钓鱼”这样一件消磨时光却未知收获的活动。</p><p>真好啊。<br/>岩本照想着。</p><p>【虽然有些可惜就这么少了个床伴】</p><p> </p><p>大概是不会再见到麻由了，虽然她很不错，但他们之间，连朋友都算不上。</p><p> </p><p>新年初始，HS就迅速开始了早已计划好的亚巡。在不同国家和地区都收到了不错的反响。<br/>岩本照虽然很想追着去看。可惜他年初工作很多。完全抽不开身。</p><p>值得一提的是，中村在失去深澤辰哉这颗新星之后其实一直没有死心。终于皇天不负有心人，被他从三丁目挖到一位牛郎，从某些角度看过去，竟然有三四分像深澤辰哉。<br/>之前的提案和规划都是现成的。在宣传方面也下了一番功夫，明里暗里打着各种杰尼斯的擦边球。<br/>加了无数个班，新人的新片终于乘着HS出道的这股风潮顺利发行了。</p><p>虽然收获了无数HS和深澤担的炎上，但也因此赚到了些眼球，新人的销量可观。简直可以说是一炮而红。</p><p>岩本照也看过成片，新人的脸型确实有点像深澤辰哉，但是鼻子不够挺，虽然眼睛比深澤大点，但嘴唇不够性感，皮肤不够白，身材不够好，叫床声太假。整体气质差了一大截。</p><p>对比深澤在床上时的样子，让岩本照觉得索然无味。</p><p> </p><p>就像之前说的，HS亚巡反响很好，也因此，顺利增加了几站，最后一站定在中国上海。<br/>时间定在四月初。</p><p>岩本照也终于能抽空跟着妹妹一起跑到上海追星。</p><p>从元旦以来。整整三个月的时间，岩本照都没能再见到深澤辰哉本人。</p><p>这是他认识深澤以来，第一次这么长时间没有见面。</p><p>难得到中国一次，岩本照和妹妹提前了一天到上海，顺便观光。妹妹做了很多功课，还专门跑去老字号的裁缝店做旗袍，店家服务周到，量体裁衣，对于时间不够的外国人还可以衣服做好后发国际快递。<br/>等着妹妹量尺寸选布料的时候。岩本照也在四处张望，店里有制作好的成衣摆在那里，款式不一，说是老字号的店，但为了顺应潮流也推出了很多改良版的旗袍。<br/>岩本照就被一件淡紫色的短款旗袍吸引了目光。</p><p>深澤辰哉的应援色是紫色，也由此在日常生活中岩本照总是在注意紫色。</p><p>工作人员英语不错，简单交流后岩本照就直接把成衣买下来了。</p><p>在说尺寸的时候正好妹妹那边结束回来<br/>“身高175体重还不到60kg吗”妹妹不可置信“又是你身边的那些模特吗，这也太瘦了，一定没有胸，飞机场可不适合旗袍”</p><p>岩本照听到后笑了笑，妹妹倒是没说错，他是买给深澤辰哉的。而深澤辰哉也确实挺“平”的。</p><p>白天购物，晚上就是HS出道亚巡的最后一站。</p><p>场馆里有很多日本人，但更多的还是中国人。<br/>很神奇，明明不同语言，不同风格。</p><p>却能因为这样的一个偶像组合而聚集在一处。</p><p>光辉与闪耀的开场<br/>华丽的衣服与舞台<br/>尖叫声响彻整个场馆<br/>台上的偶像们都闪着光。是一颗颗星星。</p><p>深澤辰哉也是其中的一员。</p><p>和私下里见面时的样子完全不同。以为已经很接近，却永远无法够到</p><p>太远了<br/>即使坐在最前的一排，岩本照仍然觉得自己离舞台上的深澤辰哉很远。</p><p>完全不够<br/>想要找到一个办法，留住这颗星星，时时刻刻都攥在自己手里。</p><p>随着最后一场巡演结束。<br/>帷幕落下，梦幻般的时光也结束了。</p><p>回到酒店房间，虽然身体上很累但精神仍处在巡演圆满成功的兴奋中。回日本的飞机定在明天上午。今晚是好好休息的时间。</p><p>本该如此</p><p>但深澤辰哉收到了岩本照发来的line<br/>是一个房间号</p><p>岩本照的房间号<br/>还是惯例的，高层的豪华套房，比他这个出道的杰尼斯要奢侈的多。</p><p>不过HS待遇也不错了，自从出道以后，外出巡演都是一人一个房间，很大的进步。</p><p>丽思卡尔顿选址位置很好，从房间内向外看的话，似乎能将整个东方明珠的夜景尽收眼底。</p><p>但此时，房间里的两个人都无心看风景。</p><p>“唔嗯…”<br/>大尺寸的双人床上，岩本照和深澤辰哉拥吻在一起。<br/>开演唱会已经消耗了九成的体力，深澤辰哉此时全身发软，完全反抗不了身上人的索求。</p><p>岩本照脱掉深澤辰哉全部的衣服后拿出了白天买的旗袍</p><p>“啊…这是…我不要”<br/>虽说能在床上玩cosplay是所有人的浪漫，但深澤辰哉不想当被玩的那个。<br/>即使强烈拒绝，但只能说是胳膊拧不过大腿。<br/>最终还是被迫穿上了。</p><p>衣服稍微有点紧，但幸好是有弹力的布料，裹在身上倒是把曲线凸显了出来。<br/>下摆比较短，堪堪到大腿</p><p>忙活一通之后，岩本照直起身欣赏自己的成果</p><p>肤色白的人果然适合所有颜色，虽然果然像妹妹说的那样，平胸穿旗袍不够性感，不过屁股还是挺翘的，况且但光是“深澤辰哉真空旗袍”这件事本身，就已经可以让岩本照硬到发疼了</p><p>从领口到胸口的盘扣就那么敞开着，露出大片白皙细腻的皮肤，岩本照一边亲着那里，一边把手从开叉的地方伸进去，伸到深澤辰哉的腿间乱摸。</p><p>“呜…！”深澤辰哉瞬间呻吟出声，夹紧了大腿</p><p>“表情那么不情不愿的，可下面却硬的好厉害”岩本照低声笑他。</p><p> </p><p>意外的，现在这种情况确实有些让人兴奋。</p><p>虽然也不是那么意外。</p><p> </p><p>隔着衣服布料，岩本照的双手在深澤辰哉身上到处游走。<br/>无力反抗，深澤辰哉只能咬紧手指，眼圈发红</p><p>天下间的酒店或许都是一样的，配备的都是水溶性的润滑剂，不过今天，深澤辰哉没什么余力反抗，岩本照帮他开拓润滑的很顺利。<br/>接着，腰被一个枕头垫高，岩本照慢慢插入了进去。</p><p>“呜…不要…”被插入的一瞬间，深澤辰哉就抖了一下，精神亢奋却全身无力，只能敞着大腿挂在岩本照两边的手臂上。</p><p>“间隔三个月没做会让你这么兴奋的吗…”岩本照把手放在深澤辰哉的胸口上“你心脏跳的好快”</p><p>“啊…不行”随着岩本照一个用力的顶弄，深澤辰哉小声尖叫了一声。后穴咬的死死的，开始不断痉挛起来。</p><p>“……？”察觉到一点异样的岩本照直起身，抽出自己的性器，没想到竟然带出一大片水渍。<br/>“你高潮了？”岩本照不可思议“但是前面没射出来呢”</p><p>深澤辰哉也不知道该怎么办才好，这种又累又亢奋的感觉还是第一次，他现在整个腰都是软的，整个身体都在不停发抖。</p><p>“到底怎么回事？”岩本照掰开深澤辰哉的大腿将其折成M形仔细查看，臀缝间的深粉色穴口不断翕张，并且仍在流水，把腿间弄的一片湿滑<br/>“你到底是因为太长时间没做了兴奋，还是因为穿着旗袍很兴奋”</p><p>“呜……我，不是……”深澤辰哉的睫毛都被他自己的眼泪沾湿了，他只能断断续续的说自己不知道。</p><p>看到他这幅样子，岩本照更加受不了，他拽起深澤辰哉让对方伏趴在自己身上，从下而上的插入进入快速顶弄抽插。<br/>深澤辰哉两条腿从旗袍开叉的地方伸出来跪在岩本照身体两侧，但他根本没有力气，其实完全没跪住，只能任凭自己不断下沉，方便岩本照插到最深的地方。</p><p>岩本照插的又快又重，在紧绷的布料下甚至都能看到深澤辰哉小腹处偶尔凸起的一块。<br/>黏腻的水声响彻在耳边。</p><p>“你们今天那首二单的新曲，很好听”偏偏这种时候，岩本照要跟他讲这些有的没的，“虽然我不会跳舞，但现在的这个动作跟你们那个舞蹈有点像吧”</p><p>“呜…”<br/>脑子里不受控制的出现画面，深澤辰哉怕自己以后再没办法直视那首歌了“呜…你…不要说了…”</p><p>岩本照亲着深澤辰哉的耳垂低声回应“不想我说话的话，就堵住我的嘴吧……”</p><p>听到这话的深澤辰哉犹豫了一下，最终还是转头，手蜷在岩本照的胸前，和他吻到了一起</p><p>一时间，房间里又只剩下暧昧的水声和深澤辰哉的喘息声。</p><p>一直坚持健身的岩本照胸膛很厚实，再加上天生的宽肩，被他抱在怀里的感觉……</p><p>很扎实。</p><p>很紧。</p><p>很难以承认的……舒服。</p><p> </p><p>“我说，你们今天打招呼时说的中文挺厉害的”<br/>嘴当然不可能一直堵着，岩本照又开始说“你们一直在学吧，用中文怎么告白知道吗”</p><p>果然这是所有人都好奇的问题吧。</p><p>那三个字在脑中徘徊了一圈，深澤说出口的却是“我不知道”</p><p>岩本照没有再追问，而是将深澤辰哉抱的更紧</p><p>同时他说<br/>【我爱你】</p><p>这句是中文。<br/>看到深澤辰哉惊讶的眼神，他解释说是曾经的大学同学，一个中国人教他的，他也只记得这一句而已。</p><p>之后岩本照没再多说什么，而是加快了自己的冲刺的速度。被顶的受不了的深澤辰哉只好勉强抱住对方的肩膀稳住自己。</p><p>随着两人同时高潮。</p><p>岩本照说</p><p>“我爱你”</p><p>这次是日文。</p><p> </p><p>说完，两个人都愣在那里。</p><p>某种意义上的双重贤者时间</p><p>岩本照自己仍处在惊讶之中，因为他刚刚是无意识说出口的，直到现在他才发现……<br/>原来自己喜欢深澤辰哉</p><p>不知道什么时候起就喜欢上了</p><p>第一次见面，第一次对话，第一次做爱，第一次……<br/>或许是这其中的某一次，也或许是这些全部的时间。</p><p>深澤辰哉也愣在那里<br/>身体的热度还没冷却，甚至连呼吸都还没平复</p><p>“可是我…讨厌你”</p><p>他听到自己的声音这样清晰的回应。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>能看fk穿一次旗袍我就无憾了<br/>虽然没准大概……其实不会很合适吧hhhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19</p><p>向井康二从目黑莲房间刚刚聊完天出来的时候正好在走廊上碰到深澤辰哉，对方看到他时表情明显惊讶了一下。</p><p>“Fukkaさん？”</p><p>“啊…是康二啊”深澤辰哉下意识的拉紧了领口“我想出去买包烟来着，但没找到自动贩卖机”<br/>深澤辰哉一直烟都抽的挺勤，向井并没有怀疑什么，只是笑着回应道“这边买烟确实有点麻烦呢，只有一晚上了，忍耐一下吧”</p><p>说完，两人分别，各自进了自己的房间。</p><p>看到深澤的房门关闭，向井才露出点不一样的疑惑表情</p><p>刚刚的深澤的脸和眼眶都微微泛红，说话的嗓音也有点哑，不知道为什么，有种难以言说的……色气。</p><p>【我这是在胡思乱想什么啊…】向井康二在心里嘲笑自己，随后将这件事抛在脑后。</p><p>深澤辰哉心烦意乱的回到房间。</p><p>站在花洒下，热水冲刷在身上，他不受控制的回想着刚刚在岩本照房间里发生的事。</p><p>“我讨厌你”他这么对岩本照说。</p><p>岩本照愣了一瞬，虽然他的表白是很突发的，但把表白的话说出口之后他就设想了好几种可能会出现的场景。唯独没想过会被说“讨厌”<br/>要说为什么的话……</p><p>“如果讨厌我，那为什么你愿意跟我上床？”岩本照问他</p><p>这次轮到深澤辰哉睁大眼睛了“明明是你说这是利息的啊？！”</p><p>“开玩笑！我什么时…候，啊！”岩本照恍然大悟的想起了最一开始约定还钱的时候。深澤辰哉一定要付利息，他就亲了对方说当做利息。</p><p>原来是那个时候……</p><p>看到对方这个样子，深澤辰哉也终于意识到自己犯了一个多大的错误。</p><p>想到这里，深澤辰哉的脸色由红转变为惨白。<br/>明明还什么都没搞清楚，两个人就已经上了无数次床了。</p><p>世上还有比这更大的乌龙吗。</p><p>看着深澤辰哉不说话的样子，岩本照觉得有点好笑，有点失望，又有点心疼。</p><p>“在你心里，我到底是什么样子的……？”</p><p>“债主”深澤辰哉第一次这么直白的正视岩本照的眼睛，一字一句的说“是我永远不会忘记的一段悲惨的现实，每当我刚要因为什么事而飘飘然的时候，一想到你，我就会被拉回深渊。”<br/>“从认识你的那天起，我就从没走出过黑暗圈……”</p><p>深澤辰哉毫无顾忌的说完这些话后，仍然直视着岩本照。两双眼睛互相看着对方，目光交织在空气中。</p><p>他以为岩本照会勃然大怒或者不屑一顾甚至可能会很悲伤，但是都没有。</p><p>岩本照只是突然松了一口气</p><p>“你在骗人…”岩本照说：“虽然我技术不错，但我也不认为你在床上时的反应是讨厌我的。你之所以会这么说……”</p><p>岩本照突然福至心灵</p><p>“你是故意的……原来你早就发现我喜欢你了”</p><p>【甚至比我自己还要发现的早】岩本照默默在心里补充。</p><p> </p><p>是的。<br/>就像这世界上怎么可能真的会有美而不自知的女人，<br/>同样，也不会有感应不到爱意的男人，很多时候，他们只是在假装不知道而已。</p><p>“那就不做了”<br/>岩本照认真的对深澤辰哉说<br/>“从此以后，无论是接吻还是上床，在得到你同意之前都不会再做了。”岩本照俯下身把深澤辰哉抱在怀里，在他耳边低声说“但是，你对我也很不公平，从一开始见面就是那样的情况，我只是做出了顺应发展的选择，之后也是你擅自误会我的行动，连给我解释的机会都没有。”</p><p>抬起头岩本照同样直视着对方，并且顺便上手捏住对方的下巴说：“为了公平起见，请让我从明天开始正式追求你”</p><p> </p><p>【那个人是笨蛋吧】<br/>深澤辰哉关掉花洒走出浴室。</p><p>拿起手机，正巧岩本照一个电话打过来。吓了深澤辰哉一跳。</p><p>电话接通<br/>两人先是沉默</p><p>“喂……”岩本照率先开口“刚刚还没给我回复你就跑了……你还没说，我可不可以喜欢你？”</p><p>“……不可以”沉默几秒后，深澤辰哉小声回应。他才刚出道，好不容易的出道，现在正是拼事业的时候。不应该谈恋爱。<br/>无论是跟女人，还是跟男人。</p><p>“你也太霸道了吧”听筒里传来岩本照低沉的笑声“连我的心意都要管”</p><p>明明是你自己问的……</p><p>“我要挂了…”深澤辰哉说</p><p>“晚安”岩本照没有再纠缠，而是轻轻的说“早点休息吧，明天会是一个新的开始”</p><p>放下电话，深澤也开始反省自己。其实早在说出“讨厌”之后的四秒，他就有点反悔了。他是个好脾气的人，就算生气也不过只有一瞬间。</p><p>毕竟确实就像岩本照说的那样，错误并不是单一某个人造成的。</p><p> </p><p>况且</p><p>他其实并没有很讨厌岩本照。</p><p>【但也绝对不是喜欢】<br/>深澤辰哉在心里坚决的这么想。</p><p>对于岩本照，他的情绪可以说是前所未有的复杂。</p><p>怀着这份复杂。他们回到了日本。</p><p>之后几次还钱时，岩本照果然就像之前说过的那样，没再对深澤辰哉动手动脚过。</p><p>但是也像之前说的，他开始了正式的追求。</p><p>【刚刚健身结束，想你】<br/>节目拍摄间隙，深澤收到了一条消息，刚刚打开，岩本照直白的文字就映入眼帘，不仅如此，文字的下面还配上了一张本人对着镜子露出腹肌的自拍。</p><p>这也太……</p><p>深澤辰哉马上退出了消息界面。</p><p> </p><p>门铃响起。<br/>岩本照打开门，站在外面的是带着帽子口罩眼镜全副武装的深澤辰哉。</p><p>HS出道后引发的关注不小。渐渐的，深澤辰哉没法再毫无遮挡的走在大街上。</p><p>而且，随着出道，深澤辰哉也无法再每个月抽出时间按时见面还钱，不过每次还的金额倒是比之前多了不少。</p><p>深澤辰哉进门，把惯例的装有现金的信封放在桌子上。</p><p>之后，气氛就再次沉静下来。</p><p>转身就走感觉不是很好，但留下来，又更不对。</p><p>“那什么……”岩本照主动出击“你等下还有工作吗，如果不急的话要不要留下喝一杯再走”</p><p>“不用了，我……”<br/>深澤辰哉刚要拒绝时，门铃再次响起。</p><p>岩本照去看了一眼之后露出伤脑筋的表情</p><p>“糟糕，她怎么来了……”</p><p>看到深澤辰哉疑问的表情，岩本照清了清嗓子有点不自在的说“…还记得之前我们做一半的时候我接过一个电话吗……那个人突然来了”</p><p>深澤辰哉睁大眼睛愣了两秒，然后突然红着脸慌张起来</p><p>“那我，那我要先告辞了”</p><p>“等等，来不及了，她已经坐电梯上楼了，你如果不想被她看到的话，就先随便找个房间去躲一躲吧，以我对她的了解，她不会待太久的”</p><p>说话间，门口就传来了急促的敲门声。<br/>岩本照过去开门，深澤辰哉慌不择路的躲进了书房。</p><p>“悠里，你又跟Kevin吵架了？”<br/>打开门。托着行李箱的女性像一阵风一样闯进来。</p><p>“是啊，这次他太过分了，我一定要分手！”</p><p>岩本照撇了撇嘴，Kevin唯二认识的日本人就只有他和悠里，如果悠里真的想分手，也不必特意最先跑来他家了。</p><p> </p><p>女人啊，或许就是这样口不对心才可爱。</p><p>另一边，第一次走进岩本照书房的深澤辰哉被眼前的一幕惊呆了。</p><p>面前的透明玻璃柜里放的满满的竟然不是书，而是HS的CD、DVD和全员的相关周边，杂志。<br/>从旧到新，被整整齐齐分门别类的放置好。可见其用心。</p><p>一种强烈预感的驱使下，深澤辰哉打开了玻璃柜的最下层，里面果然还放着上百张HS的出道单。岩本照之前买的300张《D.D.》虽然被他分发了很多，但还剩下了100多张。</p><p>CD整整齐齐的摞在箱子里，看起来有点壮观。<br/>虽然深澤辰哉也在节目上半开玩笑的说自己买了100多张，但也都是放在经纪人手里帮忙送给身边的各种人了。<br/>他甚至连实物都没看到。</p><p>客厅这边，岩本照终于打发走了悠里，让她今晚先去酒店好好休息。</p><p>书房的们虚掩着。</p><p>糟了，大概书房里的东西也都被看到了吧。</p><p>岩本照快速走过去，拉开门，正好跟刚转过身，打算走去门口的深澤辰哉撞在一起。<br/>岩本照下意识的伸手搂住了扑过来的人。</p><p>深澤辰哉心跳的很快，甚至都忘记了推开这个正在抱住他的人。</p><p>岩本照则是迷弟心情爆发，竟然也有点不好意思起来。</p><p> </p><p>过了许久。<br/>深澤辰哉开口了</p><p>“你的立牌……没买全啊…”<br/>不知道该说些什么，深澤辰哉也感觉到自己是在没话找话了。</p><p>岩本照不好意思的回应说<br/>“没办法，目黑莲太火了，我没抢到……”</p><p>短短的一句话，包含了一个HS担的太多心酸。</p><p>没想到的是，下一秒，从岩本照的怀里传来了深澤闷闷的笑声。</p><p>岩本照认识到，这是第一次，在只有他和深澤辰哉两个人的情况下，深澤辰哉在笑。</p><p>这样的认知让岩本照激动起来，他不禁把深澤辰哉抱的更紧，同时低下头在他耳边问</p><p>“我现在可以吻你吗…？”</p><p>“不可以”</p><p>深澤辰哉秒答。</p><p>Over.</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>提前滑跪……阿姨那里写的ooc了些……主要是我很喜欢这种桥段（hhh请原谅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20</p><p>HS的二单发售时间定在9月。<br/>托广大粉丝的福，初动得到了很好的记录，在发售当月就达成了他们的第二个百万。</p><p>深澤辰哉也由此收到了很多人的祝贺。<br/>其中也有来自妹妹的消息。约他有时间可以回家一起吃个饭。</p><p>深澤辰哉突然发觉，自他被黑道从家里带走那天起，就再也没回去过。</p><p>竟然整整两年了。</p><p>最后还是和妹妹定在了外面的餐厅见面。<br/>包厢里，妹妹先是恭喜了HS的成绩。之后，她从包里拿出一张银行卡轻轻放在了深澤面前</p><p>“这是…？”<br/>“这里有200万…”妹妹小声的说“是爸妈叫我给你的，他们这段时间攒下来了些钱…一直想给你，但是一直没机会”</p><p>深澤辰哉皱着眉头，没有接面前的卡。</p><p>妹妹只好又说“抱歉，哥…是我跟爸妈说了你现在还在还债的事，他们知道错了，爸爸没有再去赌过，妈妈也卖掉了她那些奢侈品……”</p><p>“虽然以我的立场不该说些……但是，希望你能原谅爸妈……”<br/>妹妹说完，红着眼眶看着深澤辰哉。</p><p>深澤辰哉叹了口气。</p><p>这一切到底是谁的错呢。</p><p>在他还没出道的时期，没有什么底薪，想要挣得多就要做的多，也是承蒙前辈们看得起，他们去跟舞台，做伴舞，一年到头都没什么休息的时间，也由此，收入比起一般上班族还是高很多的，挣得多，给的家用就多</p><p>而给的多，也就花的多。</p><p>当下这样的社会，人们每天嘴里说的，心里想的都是那些。新出的包，新出的手机，新的香水。<br/>明明只是个大学生却向往着自己买不起的名牌包。<br/>明明只是普通职员，却要准备手工的西装，真皮的皮鞋，高端的高尔夫球杆。</p><p>就连他，如果一直只穿便宜的衣服，没有几个大牌配饰的话，反而会被饭们担心。</p><p>深澤辰哉从包里拿出自己的卡一起递还给妹妹。<br/>二单卖的好，泷泽秀明给HS全员都发了额外奖金，他本来想着用来还债，但是……</p><p>“把这个给爸妈吧，还债的事不用你们担心了”</p><p>事实也的确如此，深澤辰哉出道后收入比之前翻了几番，虽然还不是多么了不起的数字，但还债的事已经完全不用愁了。<br/>这两年，他在保证自己的生活的情况下，也已经还了将近三分之一了。<br/>以后，还清欠债的速度只会越来越快。</p><p>而且，他知道，岩本照其实巴不得他还的再慢一点。</p><p>“有时间的话，我会记得回去的”最后，深澤对妹妹说。</p><p>送走妹妹，深澤辰哉直径去了公司，今天是油管拍摄的日子，他们要等Raul放学后一起拍庆祝百万的内容。</p><p>没想到的是，拍摄过程中因为大家情绪都比较高涨，不小心吵到了正好在隔壁开会的景子社长。<br/>自从前任社长离世后，一直管理着J社的就是藤岛景子，他们虽然没怎么见过景子，但对方的威严还是很深入人心的。</p><p>被吵到的现任社长把他们叫过去说教了一番</p><p>“不要为了现在一时的成绩就沾沾自喜”景子对他们说“记住你们还有很长的路要走了”</p><p>HS八个人站成一排小心翼翼的听着。</p><p>景子社长说的确实没错，出道大礼包的效应还在，现在的一切还很“虚”。马上，他们就要落地，到时候才是真正的开始。</p><p>“是，我们会好好帮您挣钱的~”<br/>向井康二比较敢说，他最后为了缓和气氛故意说了这么一句。本来应该笑笑就过去的。</p><p>但无心的一句话没想到正好触在景子社长的逆鳞上。</p><p>“挣钱？难道你们是跟我签的合同吗？”景子社长笑了，当然不是开心的笑<br/>“你们是泷泽秀明公司的艺人，直到最后，都不会是真正的‘杰尼斯’……”</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么了？情绪有点低落啊。”<br/>岩本照家里，深澤来还钱时，岩本照突然这么对他说</p><p>“没什么”深澤辰哉摸摸脸，他明明没什么表情吧<br/>岩本照也太敏锐了。</p><p>“之后有工作吗，要不要留下吃个晚饭再走？”</p><p>基本每次，岩本照都会锲而不舍的邀请，即使都会被拒绝。</p><p>不过今天，深澤辰哉破天荒的点了点头。</p><p>“那我就打扰了”</p><p>“真的？”岩本照肉眼可见的高兴起来，眼睛都笑成了一条弯弯的线。“想吃什么？我现在弄”</p><p>“你要自己做？”深澤辰哉有点惊讶，他还从来没见过岩本照开火。</p><p>“嗯！虽然会做的不多，意面可以吗，我还算拿手”</p><p>“好的，那就辛苦你下厨了。”</p><p>岩本照在厨房里忙活起来，深澤辰哉坐在餐桌上看着对方的背影。</p><p>他想起了昨天被景子社长教育过后，大家原本还燃烧着的情绪就像被浇过一盆冷水。</p><p>之后在餐厅吃饭时，深澤看着队里这个唯一的未成年突然有点心痛</p><p>“抱歉啊”他看着Raul，“明明你还什么都不知道，就来到了这里，被卷入这些”</p><p>“Fukkaさん…我虽然是个未成年，但也是个打工人了”Raul认真的对深澤辰哉说，“来到HS是我自己郑重思考之后做的选择，我永远不会后悔，有人不看好我们也没关系，咱们现在的目标就是做好自己的事，然后成为TOP，就可以了”<br/>Raul说完，在深澤发亮的目光下，把自己碗里的胡萝卜夹给了深澤辰哉。</p><p>原本还在感慨【这孩子真可靠】的深澤辰哉立马反应过来“喂！不许夹给我，我也不喜欢胡萝卜！”</p><p> </p><p>说到胡萝卜，深澤辰哉刚好看见岩本照拿起来一个正要削皮。大概是要放一点做意面的点缀。</p><p>点缀也不行！</p><p>深澤辰哉猛的站起来走到岩本照旁边，夺走胡萝卜放到一旁<br/>“你一个人忙不过来吧，我帮帮你。”</p><p>深澤辰哉靠的很近，从他身上飘来淡淡的香水味。<br/>岩本照有点飘飘然的。</p><p>“啊，那什么…那就辛苦你帮我看着点正在煮的意面吧”</p><p>被深澤一打岔，岩本照果然忘了要切胡萝卜的事，他悄悄转头看了看正在认真搅和意面防治粘锅的深澤辰哉。然后自顾自的再一次露出了笑容。</p><p>“恭喜你们，第二张百万单”岩本照说</p><p>“你已经发line说过一遍了”深澤辰哉不以为意</p><p>“我想再亲口对你说一次”<br/>岩本照一点点靠近深澤辰哉<br/>“我现在…可以吻你吗”</p><p>深澤辰哉面向对方，眼睛看着地面，他没有正面回答这个问题，而是主动解开了领口处的几颗扣子，露出白皙的脖颈和一小片胸膛。</p><p>“要做吗”深澤辰哉问</p><p>下一秒，岩本照紧紧抱上来，两个人吻到一起。<br/>深澤辰哉无处安放的双手只好揪着岩本照胸口的衣服。<br/>岩本照倒是游刃有余，他一只手托着深澤辰哉的后脑接吻，另一只手还顺便把煮意面的火关掉了。</p><p>“虽然很想跟你做，但不应该是现在”岩本照的嘴轻轻停留在深澤辰哉的唇角，这样含含糊糊的说“今天你心情不好”</p><p>“不过，我也知道，你这段时间很忙，为了宣传二单你们上了好多节目，一定也很累”<br/>岩本照把深澤辰哉抱到料理台上<br/>“一定积攒了很多压力吧，这个我倒是很愿意帮你纾解一下”</p><p>确实是这样，从岩本照放话不会再强迫他了以来，过去了五个多月的时间，深澤辰哉每天忙的脚不沾地，就连自己用手都没有过。</p><p>所以现在，虽然嘴上说着不要。但深澤辰哉也没有真的推拒岩本照解开他皮带的手。</p><p>衣服被撩起来，岩本照一边亲咬着他的乳尖一边在用手帮他</p><p>深澤辰哉硬的很快，而且没摸几下，前端就已经流出了一点透明的液体<br/>岩本照也同时在给自己谋求小小的福利，他另一只手在深澤辰哉身上到处抚摸，最后停留在腰窝处赖着不走。<br/>深澤辰哉本身就已经被摸到浑身发软，现在腰被对方大手掐着更加觉得敏感，停不下来的一阵阵发麻。</p><p>在岩本照的努力下，深澤辰哉没过多久就痛痛快快的射了出来。</p><p>而意面也在此时焖的差不多了。</p><p>最后，深澤辰哉是红着脸吃完这顿意面的。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来想写点恋爱的过程......但是我真的不会<br/>还是老老实实的“不忘初心”的开车好了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21</p><p>承蒙前辈的照顾，让深澤辰哉在一部电视剧的SP里出演了一个三番的角色。戏份不是很多，但胜在人设讨喜。<br/>在杀青会上，深澤辰哉见到一个意外的人，岩本照</p><p>岩本照是被一个女配带来的，杀青会不是那么正式，有很多staff和演员都会带自己的朋友一起。</p><p>电视剧的导演也在场，他看到岩本照后眼前一亮<br/>“小林，这是你们事务所的新人吗，外形不错啊”<br/>“不不，您误会了，就是我一个圈外朋友而已”女配说着，挽上了岩本的手臂“抱歉啦导演”</p><p>导演回应“那真是可惜了，你朋友条件不错，完全可以入行的”</p><p>岩本照则是大大方方回应说“没有的事，谢谢您，我今天就是来蹭个饭的，顺便……”他说着，环顾了一下四周，正好跟不远处悄悄看向这里的深澤辰哉四目相对<br/>“顺便来见见世面”<br/>深澤辰哉连忙收回了自己的目光，岩本照也把头转回去看着导演“这部电视剧我从第一季就开始追了，能见到导演您，我太荣幸了。”</p><p>杀青宴的第一轮是在一家酒店的宴会厅，以自助的形式，方便交流</p><p>来敬酒的人不少，深澤辰哉没怎么吃东西，酒就已经喝了好几杯。他酒量一般，现在已经感觉有一点点头晕了。</p><p>深澤辰哉看了看岩本照，发现他被几个女演员和工作人员围着，正有说有笑的。<br/>少见的，在他看过去的时候，对方没有在看自己。</p><p>“什么嘛…”深澤辰哉也不知道自己现在到底是怎么样的一种心情</p><p>就像手里的红酒，有一点酸涩</p><p>只有一点点。</p><p>深澤辰哉放下手里的杯子，去跟前辈道歉，说自己感觉有点喝多了，就不参加第二轮了，前辈是个温柔的人，也没强求他留下，还让他回家路上小心。</p><p>深澤辰哉点点头，快步离开会场。</p><p>不远处的岩本照正好看到这一幕。他之所以来这里就是为了看深澤辰哉，女演员是他不久前才通过朋友的朋友在一次吃饭时认识的，在得知对方跟深澤辰哉出演同一部剧后他就动了点心思，想着让女演员带他来杀青宴。深澤突然见到他时被吓一跳的表情一定很有趣。</p><p>可没想到一直被缠住聊天，他毕竟是被带来的也不好意思推脱。只想着一会儿可以找时间单独去找对方。<br/>没想到深澤走的这么早。他作为三番而且还是主演的后辈居然不去第二轮的吗。</p><p>“抱歉”岩本照放下杯，满怀歉意的对小林说“我感觉有点醉了，得先离开了，今天谢谢你带我过来，我们…再联系”<br/>岩本照说完，不给对方反应就追着深澤辰哉的背影也快步离开了</p><p>小林愣了愣，她看着岩本照的杯子疑惑的说“不对啊，他明明一直喝的是葡萄汁吧…”</p><p>“Fukka”岩本照追上深澤辰哉“你要自己回去了吗，经纪人不在？”</p><p>深澤辰哉也不知道自己到底是怎么了，他没有看岩本照，只是回应说“经纪人提前先回去了…我也，要回去了”</p><p>岩本照抓着深澤的手臂“我的车停的不远，让我送你吧”<br/>“不用了”深澤辰哉想推开他，但没想到是自己踉跄了一下。岩本照顺势搂住了他，11月中旬的夜晚，气温已经很低了，岩本照摸到深澤辰哉的手，只感受到一片冰凉。</p><p>岩本照抓住这只手放进了自己口袋。</p><p>“走吧，这个时间不好叫车的”</p><p>口袋里确实很温暖，深澤辰哉没有再强硬的把自己的手收回来。</p><p>坐在车里，深澤犹豫了一会儿，还是开口问岩本照为什么会出现在这里。</p><p>“有吓一跳吗”岩本照反问他。“我就是为了想见你才来的。”</p><p>话说到这里，其他的或许也就不必再问了。<br/>深澤辰哉看向车窗外。玻璃上凝结了一层薄薄的雾气，让一切景色都变得模糊不清。<br/>可心跳声却越来越清晰。</p><p>“明天，我休息”深澤辰哉看着窗外突然开口说，“可以再找个地方去喝两杯…” <br/>听到这句，岩本照惊喜的转过头去看深澤辰哉<br/>但对方仍是侧着头，偶尔旁边车辆的车灯闪过，照的他的侧脸忽明忽暗。</p><p>岩本照则是马上改变路线，往自己家的方向驶去。</p><p>一路上，都没再有过对话，岩本照全神贯注的开车，到停车场，等电梯，开房门。</p><p>关上门的一瞬间，岩本照再也按捺不住的将深澤辰哉压到墙上深吻</p><p> </p><p>“唔嗯…”嘴唇相合，唾液交换，激烈亲吻后再分开的瞬间甚至可以看到相连的透明丝线。</p><p>岩本照抬起头，看到深澤辰哉被他亲的水润泛红的嘴唇后，不自觉的“啧”的一声。<br/>突然他横抱起深澤辰哉就往卧室走。</p><p>好歹也是170+的大男人，这么轻易的就被横抱起来也让深澤辰哉慌了神，他还没来得及抗议就被放在了大床上。<br/>接着，岩本照的手就伸过来，一边解他衣服，一边亲吻他逐渐露出来的肌肤。</p><p>“啊…等，等等”深澤辰哉脸上红成一片，推拒了一下。</p><p>“抱歉抱歉”岩本照终于找回点理智“我应该先问你的…”</p><p>“今晚，可以和我做吗？”</p><p>听到这句话，本来就红着脸的深澤辰哉受到了更大的冲击，他捂住自己的脸，但剧烈上下起伏的胸膛还是暴露了他现在的紧张<br/>“都这种情况了，就不要问我了啊”他声音发抖的小声说着，听起来有点可怜兮兮的。</p><p>已经有半年没再做过，深澤辰哉紧的就像第一次时一样，但不同的是，岩本照刚插进去一半，对方受不了的一直在呻吟</p><p>“啧，Fukka你放松一点”岩本照拍了拍他手感很好的臀部，但只能得到那个地方更强烈的收缩吮吸。</p><p>深澤辰哉一直用胳膊挡住脸，声音里都带了哭腔“呜…好疼…”</p><p>“骗人吧”岩本照强制拉开他的手，露出深澤辰哉潮红一片的脸</p><p>“你知道你现在的表情有多色吗”</p><p>岩本照身下，是目光迷离，皱着眉紧紧咬着自己嘴唇的深澤辰哉。随着每一次被用力顶弄后都会露出舒服到受不了的表情。</p><p>岩本照故意变换角度的插入进去，撞在他敏感舒服的位置，很快，深澤辰哉整个人都在时不时的颤抖一下，腿根酸软，后穴里都开始自主流水。</p><p>感受到这样的情况，岩本照故意加快了速度，每次都进入到最深的位置。<br/>果然深澤辰哉开始哭叫起来<br/>“呜！不行…不要这么快啊嗯”</p><p>深澤辰哉越是这样，岩本照就越是紧紧箍住对方的腰狠狠往里顶。<br/>在岩本照的欺负下，深澤辰哉破了自己最快被操射的记录，全身绷得紧紧的，后穴痉挛不断，让还埋在里面的岩本照也差点失守。</p><p>“呜…”深澤辰哉已经被欺负的意识朦胧了。<br/>岩本照低下头想看看对方的情况，可他靠近的动作被对方误认为了是要接吻。<br/>于是迷迷糊糊间，深澤辰哉下意识的仰起头，微微张开了自己的嘴。</p><p>他的嘴唇上还有淡淡的被自己咬出来的牙印，藏在口腔中的鲜红色的舌尖也稍微露出来了一点点。<br/>岩本照笑了，他顺应着吻了上去。</p><p>深澤辰哉刚刚高潮，还处在不应期，岩本照体贴的没有这种时候欺负他下面，而是双手转战到他的胸前，开始揉弄他的乳尖。<br/>那里本来就一直挺立着，被玩弄之后更加肿胀起来</p><p>“唔，不要碰…轻点…”被玩疼了的深澤辰哉把手抚在岩本照手背上，想让对方放轻点力度</p><p>岩本照掐住深澤辰哉一侧的乳尖不断揉弄，把那里弄的越来越红肿起来，突然，岩本照像是发现了什么新大陆一样的对深澤说</p><p>“果然，男人这里也是会有个小孔的啊，我倒是一次这么仔细的看到”<br/>岩本照说着，又捏紧了深澤辰哉的乳尖，让那上面的一个小孔更明显的展现出来。</p><p>意识到岩本照在看的地方，深澤辰哉整个人像熟了一样的通红起来。他本来就湿润的眼眶更加湿热，把自己的睫毛都打湿了。</p><p>深澤辰哉一只手去捂岩本照的眼睛，另一只手去推对方的下巴</p><p>“你…不许看…”</p><p>“好啦好啦”岩本照咋舌“小气，我连看看都不行了吗”</p><p>他说着抱起深澤辰哉，原本仍一直埋在里面的性器突然进入的更深，他扶着深澤的腰，开始上下顶弄起来。</p><p>无论深澤怎么哭喊都没有停下。</p><p>直到今晚第一次射进去，把对方那里灌的满满当当。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22</p><p>深澤辰哉醒过来的时候，感觉很暖和。<br/>因为他是正被人抱在怀里的状态。</p><p>岩本照的手搭在他的胸前，从背后抱着他，还没醒过来。<br/>平稳的呼吸落在他的后颈上。</p><p>回想起昨晚发生的事，深澤辰哉恨不得给自己一拳。怎么就这么又一次的做了呢。</p><p>【我到底怎么回事啊】深澤辰哉表情扭曲的想。</p><p>深澤辰哉轻轻的挪开岩本照的手，想要起床，但没想到还是弄醒了对方，下一秒，他被岩本照更用力的抱回怀里。</p><p>“你醒了？”岩本照的声音从身后传来，从声音可以判断出对方还没睡够<br/>“都九点多了，你今天还要上班的吧”深澤辰哉努力让自己的回应听起来很正常。但他知道自己现在脸一定很红。毕竟两个人都没穿衣服，抱紧之后只剩下皮肤与皮肤的接触。让深澤辰哉不禁想把自己蜷缩起来。<br/>岩本照睁开眼睛看了一下时间，果然已经不早了。他作为老板虽然不必准点上班，但也总不能太晚到公司。</p><p>磨磨蹭蹭了一会儿，两个人还是起床了。</p><p>看着正在穿衣服的深澤辰哉，岩本突然问“你下次休息是什么时候？”</p><p>“……两个星期后”犹豫了一下，深澤辰哉回应说</p><p>今年作为出道年，HS惯例的歌舞伎舞台剧专门改编成了电影，现在正是宣传期，HS全员工作都比较忙。</p><p>“那什么…”岩本照拿出手机让深澤辰哉看网页上的新闻“我高中时期常去的一家游乐园就要拆掉了，我想最后再去一处，你愿意陪我吗”</p><p>深澤辰哉看了看网页上的内容，是一处东京郊外的游乐园因为城市规划原因要拆除了，巧的是，那里深澤辰哉也知道，高中时期他也去过好几次。</p><p>“高中毕业之后就去了国外，那个游乐园就再也没去过了”岩本照表情有点怀念，也有点不好意思的样子。“没想到偶然看到了它要拆除的消息，就觉得应该趁最后再去一次。”</p><p>犹豫了一下，最终深澤辰哉还是点了点头。</p><p>【只是因为碰巧也想去怀念一下而已】<br/>他在心里这么想着。</p><p> </p><p>深澤辰哉坐在电车上<br/>对面两个20岁左右的女性在悄悄盯着他并且时不时的互相窃窃私语着什么。</p><p>【果然还是不该搭电车的吗……】深澤辰哉这么想着，把帽檐拉低了些<br/>【可郊外真的有点远，坐出租也太贵了，还是该去考个驾照了吧】仍在欠债中的28岁男子认真的思考着。</p><p>感觉到对面的两个人已经悄悄拿出手机对准他了，这时电车正好到站，深澤辰哉马上下了车。即使这站并不是他的目的地。</p><p>【我这到底是在干什么啊】坐在出租车上的深澤辰哉在心里笑自己，为了今天的游乐园，他居然还特地穿了新买没多久的衣服。</p><p>真的是……有点糟糕啊。</p><p> </p><p>深澤辰哉到达约定地点的时候，看到岩本照已经早早就等在那里了。<br/>今天是工作日，岩本照为了能出来，专门提前加班完成了工作。</p><p>不得不说，一个衣品好身材更好的人站在那里，是很吸引他人眼光的，岩本照等在这里的不到半小时内，就有好几个人过来搭讪邀请一起进游乐园。</p><p>只是……</p><p>岩本照的眼睛越过面前的几个女孩子的头顶看向前面正走过来的深澤辰哉。</p><p>女孩子很可爱，也很美好，只是他已经有在等的人了。</p><p>“你久等了…”深澤辰哉有些不好意思的说。其实他已经比约定时间早到20分钟了，但没想到岩本照更早。<br/>只是在这句话说出口后的一瞬间，深澤辰哉就后悔了。</p><p>这句话简直就是约会见面第一句的标准模板</p><p>不不不！</p><p>深澤辰哉马上又在心里否定刚刚的想法。</p><p>这不是约会，肯定不是！</p><p> </p><p>岩本照看着深澤辰哉纠结神情，笑了。不知道为什么，他居然好像可以理解对方现在的想法。不忍心看深澤再这么纠结下去，岩本照主动说</p><p>“我们进去吧”</p><p>“啊！嗯…好…”</p><p>今天是个好天气，游乐园里人也没有很多。跟十年前相比，这里并没有太多变化。甚至就连冰淇淋车的位置都没变过。</p><p>于是两个人傻兮兮的在11月末的日子一边发抖一边吃冰淇淋。</p><p>从小型过山车到角落的秋千，两个人用一天的时间制霸了游乐园几乎所有项目。<br/>只剩下最后一项摩天轮。</p><p>此时已经是晚上，游乐园里的灯光早就全部亮起。在一众项目中，摩天轮是看起来最华丽的。</p><p>果然还是应该坐上去最后再转一圈啊。</p><p>深澤辰哉仰头看着摩天轮，这么想着。</p><p>下一秒，他的手就被握住了。在深澤辰哉惊讶的表情中，岩本照拉着他走近摩天轮。</p><p>在见到工作人员之前，岩本照放开了手。</p><p>深澤将那只刚刚被握住的手蜷缩着揣进了口袋。</p><p>这座摩天轮并没有很高，但也能将整个游乐园的夜景尽收眼底。两人面对面坐着，深澤辰哉看着窗外。</p><p>而岩本照在看他。</p><p>“你看！”深澤辰哉兴奋的指着窗外说“那是白天买冰淇淋的地方吧”</p><p>深澤辰哉说着，转头看向岩本照，然后因为对方此时的眼神而愣住了。<br/>岩本照此时的目光就像他看巧克力时一样深情。</p><p>“我真的好喜欢你”岩本照托着下巴，看着深澤辰哉“你到底什么时候才愿意跟我交往？”</p><p>深澤辰哉耳朵热的像马上就要烧起来一样。</p><p>“要等我们完全平等之后，起码…起码等我还清欠款之后再说…”</p><p>岩本照眼睛眯成一条弯曲的线，笑了。</p><p>“那你可以要加油挣钱啊，先这么说好了，交往的事，我下次再问。”</p><p>这么说着的时候，他们已经越过了最高点，开始离地面越来越近了。<br/>但约定就这么定下了。</p><p> </p><p>一年后</p><p>岩本照看着电视里的红白歌会，拿出手机发消息给深澤辰哉恭喜HS的第二次红白演出顺利结束。<br/>从红白到J跨。</p><p>岩本照等了好久。</p><p>终于在两点的时候，门铃声响起。</p><p>岩本照打开门，站在门口的是刚刚还出现电视里的那个人。</p><p>深澤辰哉带着一身寒气走进门。甚至头发上还无意间粘着一张金色亮片。</p><p>他打开随身的包，从里面拿出一个厚厚的信封。</p><p>“这是最后的，从现在开始，我的债还清了”深澤辰哉说“各种方面来说，谢谢你。”</p><p>岩本照结果信封随意放到一边。然后将深澤辰哉拽到自己怀里。</p><p>颈边温暖的触感让深澤辰哉被冻僵的脸感觉酥酥麻麻的。</p><p>“请让我再问你一次，请你跟我交往好吗”</p><p>深澤辰哉的手攀上岩本照的后背，在他怀里轻轻的点了点头。<br/>岩本照心满意足。</p><p>新年第一天，他终于得到了从此以后最好的礼物。</p><p> </p><p>【我爱你。】</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结啦~感谢看到现在各位朋友们~虽然可能有点戛然而止的感觉，但其实想写都已经写好了。<br/>也是因为有了一个新脑洞，会在近期开新坑的，主cp当然还是iwfk~<br/>再次感谢~各位看到这篇，以及给我点赞和留言的朋友们~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>